My princess
by Nina1015
Summary: Yuki's and Juri's life were in danger, so their father, Kaien Cross, decided to send both girl to a new school away from home. There their life take a whole new twist when they make enemies with most popular students in the school and fall in love with the two school princes. YukixKaname JurixHaruka and others!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there!_

_I'm here to bring you guys my first Vampire Knight fic! Is a little idea that came to my mind after watching one of my all time favorite movies, A Little Princess. I hope you guys like it!_

_Hina~_

_P.S_

_The couples in this story are:_

_KanamexYuki_

_HarukaxJuri_

_AidoxYori_

_KainxRuka_

_ShikixRima_

_ZeroxOC_

_IchiruxShizuka_

_TakumaxOC_

_And others I randomly decide to make xD_

**Chapter 1: New Home**

Everyone who knew Kaien Cross knew that he was the most cheerful person to be around. No matter the situation he was always smiling. Until, the safety of his daughters was put in danger. In that case, he would be anyone's worse nightmare. He would do anything to keeps his two daughters safe, no matter what it took. And it was that way of thinking, that had forced him to make one of the hardest decisions of his life.

"Are you still thinking about it?" asked a man harshly. He really didn't understand why Cross was making such a big drama out of this whole situation.

"Nee Yagari, do you have a heart? I'm just going to get separated from my two beautiful daughters and you behave like it's an everyday thing"

'_Here we go again' _thought Yagari as he saw his friend cry like a kid screaming about not wanting to let his daughters go.

"Well they can stay here with you and risk their lives, is your choice" after those words, Kaien totally stopped his drama and his face became serious. He wasn't going to send his daughters away just because he felt like it, he was sending them away because their lives were at risk.

Kaien Cross was one of the most powerful men in Japan, and with time he had gain enemies. One month ago, someone had tried to murder him and his daughters. Of course, he made sure his daughters never learned about this incident. After this, he realized his daughters lives were at danger because of who he is. He would never forgive himself is something were to happen to his two princesses.

With this in mind, he had decided to send his daughters to a broad school. His late wife and mother of his daughters had studied there, and he decided to use that as an excuse instead of telling them the truth. He knew his daughters will be safe there. But still, it was being really difficult for him to let them go.

"I know this is for their safety, but still. They are my two little girls. They have never been away from me. It's going to be so hard, for all of us" Yagari just sighted at this explanation. Although he did understand what his friend was going through, he still thought he was overreacting.

"Kaien, they are no little girls anymore. They are both 17. I'm pretty sure they would be more than fine. Besides is not like you would never see them again. You can go and visit every weekend" explained Yagari in an attempt to make his friend feel better.

Before Kaien had a chance to reply, two beautiful girls walked into his office. First it was Juri, the oldest twin. Her beautiful dirty blonde curls reached to her waist and her huge honey eyes sparkle whenever the light hits them*. Next to her, was Yuki, the youngest one. Unlike Juri, she had shorter chocolate hair and innocent brown eyes. They both had a sweet and cheerful personality, but Juri was more outspoken and confident that Yuki.

"Sorry to interrupt dad, Yagari-san, but dinner is ready to be served" said Juri, wishing that she and Yuki haven't interrupted some important matter

"Thank you dear, we would be down in just a second" smiling at his two little girls, Kaien stood up from his chair. Both girls nodded and went to wait for their father at the dining room.

"You know I would never refuse an invitation for dinner, but today I'll have to. I still have to errands to get done. Besides, you could use some time alone with your daughters"

"Well I won't keep you from your duties. I'll see you tomorrow after I take the girls to their new school" with that and a quick handshake, Yagari was gone.

Kaien walked through his luxurious mansion until he reached the dining room, where Juri and Yuki were already waiting for him.

"Where is Yagari-san? I thought he was going to stay over for dinner" asked Juri once her father took a seat.

"He had some errands to run, so it would be just us for dinner" once again, he was in his overly cheerful mode. Both girl smiled. Only God knew how much they loved this crazy random man.

"So are you girls ready for tomorrow?" asked Kaien after their dinner was served.

"Of course we are, we are so ready to go and live with a bunch of rich bastards that believe they own the world. I actually can't wait" answered Juri full with fake enthusiasm. Yuki burst out laughing and Kaien had to hide his smile.

"Juri..." he warned.

"I know, I know, manners. But remember that you also always told us to never lie"

"Yea Juri but is not good to be rude either. If you have nothing good to say then just don't say anything at all"

Juri just rolled her eyes and went back to her dessert. Kaien was so going to miss them once they were gone. The house was just going to feel so empty without them. He really didn't want to let them go. But he knew it was for their own safety. And for that, he would do anything. After dessert was done, both Juri and Yuki decided to go and get ready for bed. After all, they had to be up early next morning.

"Girls don't forget that..." Kaien was interrupted by Juri, who had stopped at the top of the stairs with Yuki next to her.

"We have to leave by 9:00 am tomorrow, we know dad"

"And also to..." he was interrupted once again, but this time by Yuki.

"To wear our best clothing. You have told us this around a hundred times dad"

"Alright girls, goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight dad" reply Juri and Yuki at the same time.

After a long and relaxing shower, Yuki was ready to go to bed. Yet her plans were changed when she got out of the bathroom and found her sister in her bed, watching tv.

"Took you long enough to get out" Yuki just ignored her sister and started to brush her hair.

"How do you feel about going to this school?" asked Juri, making Yuki stop her task and sit next to her.

"I don't know, a part of me feels excited about going to the same school that mom went to and meet new people. But I can't help but to have a bad feeling about all of this. I really don't know why. What about you?" Yuki asked her sister.

"I feel the same way you do. And on top of everything, I'm worried about dad. We have never been away from him. I don't know how he is going to cope with it" Yuki just nodded, understanding her sister's worries because she also had them.

"I'm pretty sure he would be just fine. Maybe doing his drama like he normally does but besides that he's going to be alright" Yuki comforted her sister with a smile.

"You are probably right. Well I'm off to bed. We need to be up early tomorrow. Goodnight Yuki" she gave her sister a kiss on her cheek and started walking to her room.

"Goodnight Juri" said Yuki before her sister left her room. Yuki imitate her sister and decided to go to bed. After all, tomorrow was going to be a long day. She's going to need all sleep she could get.

_Next Morning_

Juri was the first one up. She was a morning person, unless she had gone to be drunk or very late. But normally, she like waking up early. She look at the clock on her night stand. 6:30 am. She figured that she could let Yuki sleep for another half hour. She took her stuff and went to take a shower. She turned on the water and while she waited for it to get hot, she brushed her teeth and tie her hair into a high bun, to make sure it wouldn't get wet. Then she got in the shower.

The hot water against her skin felt amazing. It was the only thing that Juri like warm. For some strange reason, Juri loved the cold. She loved winter, ice coffees, ice-cream, and everything cold. While Yuki on the other side, like the heat. Kinda ironic for someone whose name means snow.

After a long and relaxing shower, Juri got out. She dried herself and then put a bathrobe on. After taking a look at the clock, she decided to go wake up her sister. To her surprise, she saw her father walking out of his sister's room. He was properly dressed in a pair of black dressy pants and a dark green button up shirt. His long dirty blonde hair was tied like it normally was.

"Is Yuki up?" she asked.

"More or less" said Kaien with a laugh. "You know how your sister gets in the morning."

"You mean a living zombie right?" they both laughed at the question. Kaien came closer to his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Go get ready, there are still a couple things I need to take care of before we leave. Breakfast will be served in half an hour" and with that, he was off to his office. Juri just walked into her room and started to get ready.

After she was finished, Juri took one last looked in the mirror just to make sure she look alright. She was wearing a short white skirt and a light pink shirt. Her hair was perfectly curly and fell down her back beautifully. She was wearing a pair of brown vintage boots with white stockings. Over all, she looked like a doll. In her neck was resting a beautiful diamond in the shape of a heart that her father had gotten her for her birthday with a pair of matching earrings. She grabbed her purse, and was off to breakfast. Before going downstairs, she knocked on Yuki's door.

"Nee Yuki, are you ready? Breakfast is going to be serve" she asked.

"I'll be down in just a minute, go ahead and wait for me at the table" Yuki yelled to make sure her sister heard her. Juri figure it would be the best to wait for her in the dining room and left.

When Juri arrived to the dining room, her father was already there and the maids were serving the food. She sat at her usual spot and waited for the maid to serve her breakfast.

"Yuki said she would be down in a minute" Juri explained to her father before he asked.

In that same instant, Yuki walked in. She was wearing a black dress with light blue polka dots and a dark blue sash right below her breast. She was also wearing white stockings and a pair of black hills. Like Juri, she wore the necklace her father had given her for her birthday. It was a diamond with the shape of a snowflake and its matching pair of earrings. Her hair was down and straight, with a blue hair diadem with a bow on it. After a quick apology for being late, she took a seat.

"I must say girls, you both look adorable. Just like princesses" exclaimed Kaien to both of his daughters, who smiled and thank him. He was so glad that both of his daughters had inherited their mother's beauty.

"So how are we gonna get to this school?" asked Juri, breaking the silence they had been trapped in every since breakfast started.

"We are taking the train, is the fastest way. But it would still take use 3 hours to get there"

"Where is this school located? At the end of the world?" asked Yuki as they laughed.

"No sweetheart, not that far. But it is located in the countryside of Japan, away from most of the cities" explained Kaien. Juri and Yuki exchanged looks. Not only were they going to be stuck with a bunch of rich kids in a school, but they would also be on the middle of nowhere. Something they were definitely not looking forward to.

After breakfast was done, they were ready to go. Juri grabbed her long white coat, since it was unusually chilly for September. Yuki wore an identical coat, but in light blue. Outside the house, a limo was already waiting for them. Kaien opened the door for his daughters and after they got in, he went in. The trip to the train station was quiet and short. After all, they only lived about 15 minutes away from it. They quickly found their train an aboard it. This was going to be a long trip.

After 3 long hours, they arrived to their final stop. Juri gently woke up Yuki, who had fallen asleep half way into the ride. They made their way from the train to the limo that was already waiting for them. As they traveled, they became more nervous.

"Well girls, here we are" said Kaien once the limo had stopped at their destination. He got out of the limo, with both girls right behind him.

The sight in front of them was breathtaking. Right in front of them was a beautiful castle that look like it was made for kings. The surroundings were just as beautiful. A well kept garden, with all kinds of flowers, amazings trees and a well kept green grass. Right in front of the castle was a marble fountain with swans on it. The girls were shocked with the beauty of the castle that they forgot, for a second, that it was a school.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Kaien, both girls just nodded. They walked towards the main entrance, where a lady was already waiting for them.

Juri and Yuki had to admit, the lady was beautiful. Big blue eyes, delicate features and a petite body. She was dressed in elegant clothes and had a smile on her face.

"Cross-san, is an honor to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Megumi Takahari, vice principal of the school and etiquette teacher" at the mention of etiquette, both girls glared at their father. He had never mention anything about etiquette classes! After noticing his daughters' glares, he gave them a nervous smile.

"We have been waiting for you. Please come in" she opened the huge doors and led them in. If the castle was beautiful in the outside, in the inside it was just stunning. The beautiful decorations reminded both girls of the castles in the fairy tales their father use to read them when they were little.

"And you two must be Juri and Yuki" both girls smiled and politely bowed. "What beautiful ladies we have here. Erika!" Megumi yelled. In less than a minute, a young girl dressed in a servants outfit appear.

"Yes, Megumi-sama?" she asked.

"Please take the gentleman and ladies' coats. The girls coat can be placed in their room. They would be staying in suites 3 and 4."

"Yes, my lady" Yuki, Juri and Kaien handed the young girl their coats. After that, she was gone.

"Now, if you can follow me I'll take you to my sister" Megumi started walking towards a long hallway. Kaien took at look at his girls to make sure they looked perfect and follow the teacher. At the end of the hallway they reached the door that lead to an office.

Like the rest of the castle, the office was amazingly beautiful. All the furniture on it looked like it was made specially for that room, since everything seemed to match to perfectly well.

"Ayame, Cross-san and his daughters have just arrived" Megumi introduce them to the lady sitting behind the desk. Despite her age, she look just like a lady.

"What an honor to finally meet you, Cross-san. I'm Ayame Takahari. Principal of the school" she said while standing from her sit and offering her hand to Kaien, who took it and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Takahari-san. Please allow me to introduce my daughters, Juri and Yuki" like when they were introduced to Megumi, both girls smiled and bow.

"What a beautiful daughters you have, Cross-san. Just as beautiful as their mother" the smiles on Juri's and Yuki's face grew bigger.

"Welcome to our school. For 200 years this school had make sure to educate the most charming, sophisticated, and refined young boys and girls into society. It is our mission to make sure all of our students are prepared for their responsibilities. For years we have been in the top 10 of most prestigious school for high society kids. I'm honored that you trust us with this mission, Cross-san." Ayame said with a fake, yet enchanting smile. Juri felt like instead of being talking about a school, this woman was trying to convince their father to buy something.

"I have no doubt. And my daughters and I should be the honored ones. For accepting my daughters into the school with such a short notice of time" at this moment, Kaien was in his "high society man" mode. Both girls hated when their father went into that mode. It was so not him. But then again, they understood their father had a reputation and an appearance to keep up.

"Megumi, would you please show the young ladies were their classes would be and the dining room? I'll meet up with you in front of the main stairs to give them the usual tour" Megumi quickly understood what her sister truly meant. She needed time to talk with Kaien alone.

"Of course, right this way please" both girls looked at their father, who just gave them an encouraging smile. And then, they left.

"Would you mind taking a sit, Cross-san?" Kaien to a sit.

"Please, call me Kaien. Cross-san makes me feel old"

"As you wish, Kaien-san. I wanted to talk to you in private. I hope is no inconvenience for you" she said while offering a cup of tea to Kaien.

"Of course, I also wished to speak with you" politely, Kaien accepted the cup of tea. "Once again, I wish to thank you for receiving my daughters with so a short time notice. I usually plans things ahead, but this was a sudden emergency that happened."

"Is absolutely no problem. Our doors are always open for new students. But I'm afraid, that isn't the only thing you wished to talk to me about. Is it, Kaien-san?" Ayame asked.

"Of course not" Kaien took a sip of his tea. "You'll see Takahari-san, my daughters have never been away from home. This would be their first time, and I wished for them to feel as much as home as possible. I wish for them to be treated like princesses" if his girls were going to be away from home, the least thing he could do is to ensure that his daughters will be getting nothing but the best.

"And like princesses we would treat them. I can guarantee that your daughters would be give just the best. But I'm afraid, this is going to come with a cost."

"Money is not a problem, Takahari-san" after all, he was one of the richest man in Japan, and probably the whole continent. "I'll be willing to pay whatever is necessary in order to make sure my daughters receive nothing but the best. Every wish any of my daughters have, shall be granted. I can take care of all the expenses"

"In that case, everything is set. How about if you follow me to catch up with the girls and show them their room? Just as you requested, they are two of our best rooms. Their things arrived two days ago which gave us plenty of time to make sure everything was ready for their arrival" Ayame stood up and so did Kaien. He placed the cup on the desk and follow her outside.

Ayame and Kaien found Megumi, Yuki and Juri right in front of the main door. The two teenagers were looking around the room while Megumi just stood there, waiting for her sister.

"Megumi thank you so much for showing the girls around, I'll take over from here" Ayane said politely to her sister.

"Of course. Well Cross-san was an honor to meet you. I hope I'll be seeing you around" with a small bow, she excused herself from the room.

"Well girls, before I show you your rooms, we have to talk about some school rules. Classes begin at 9:00 am. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays you would attend academic classes while Tuesdays and Thursdays you would attend etiquette classes. You must wear your uniforms to all classes unless instructed differently. After classes are done you girls can wear your regular clothes, you are also allowed to wear normal clothing at dinner. Hairs must be tied while wearing an uniform and no jewelry other than earrings. You girls must be inside the school by 6:00 pm and in your rooms by 9:00 pm. Breakfast is served from 6:30 am to 8:30 am, lunch from 11:30 am to 12:30 pm, and dinner from 5:00 pm to 7:00 pm. Of course, in the weekends is different, but all of that information can be found in your rooms. All teachers have their own set of rules in class, which you must obey. If you girls don't follow the rules, there would be consequences is that understood?"

"Yes madam" the both reply, not really agreeing. Then again, they had no other option but to do as they were told. Yuki look at Juri, it was a miracle that she still hasn't complained about anything.

"I'm glad you girls understand. Well now to your room. The girls' room are located in the right wing while the guys' room are located in the left wing. Don't worry, Kaien-san, there is always someone making sure no guys go into girls rooms and viceversa. Now if you please follow me" Ayame started to walk up the stairs, Kaien, Yuki and Juri right behind her. The walked through a long hallway full of doors and at the end of it found more stairs. The next floor, had only 5 doors. They were very separated from each other. They walked until they were in front of a door that had the number 3 on it.

"Here we are, this is Juri's room" and with that, Ayame opened the door.

Juri and Yuki were shocked. The room beautiful, to say the least. The walls were painted of Juri's favorite color, pastel green. The white carpet was soft and new. All the furniture was made out of beautiful dark wood that matched perfectly the colors of the room. In the middle of the room, there was a queen bed. The sheets were pastel yellow while the pillows adorning it were green and pink. In the wall in front of the bed, was a 70 inch plasma tv, with it's own sound system. There was two big windows that had the most amazing view they had ever seen. It also had a fireplace that was surrounded by beautiful chairs. All of Juri's stuff were already in the room.

"This is amazing" said Juri taking a look around her new room, well more like suite. Then Juri notice three doors. She figure one was a bathroom and the other one was a closet, but she was trying to figure out what the third one could be.

"And that's not all sweetheart, come this way" Ayame guide them to one of the doors, the one that was closer to the bed. When she opened it, a mini library came to view. It had two desk, one for Yuki and one for Juri. Besides the door they had used to get in, the small room had another one.

"This door, leads to Yuki's room. From outside, is room 4" opening the door, Ayame revealed another amazingly beautiful room.

Yuki's room was just like Juri's, but the colors were different. The walls were painted a bright red, while everything else in the room was white. White carpet, white bed covers, white sofas and white drapes, which match the also dark wood of the furniture. Like in Juri's room, a 70 inch plasma tv was in the wall in front of the bed. The fireplace was surrounded by sofas and a small table.

"This is splendid Takahari-san, is everything I asked for and more. Thank you very much for doing this for my daughters" Kaien was truly thankful. He had a feeling that now, their daughters would feel a little bit more at home.

"It wasn't any trouble, Kaien-san. Now I would let you so you can say your goodbyes. I'm pretty sure the girls wish to lay down for a bit. Also, there are still some matters that I would like to discuss with you, Kaien-san. Would it be of any trouble if you meet me back at my office?" she asked.

"Of course not, once I'm done saying my goodbye I'll be down" Ayame smiled and left the room. Kaien took a deep breath and took a sit in one of the sofas next to the fireplace.

"So how do you girls like your new rooms?" he asked.

"Dad you call this a room? This is more like our own apartments" said Juri while giving her father a hug and a kiss, followed by Yuki. Both girl sat at his lap, just like they use to do when they were little girls. This were the kind of moments in which Kaien wished to stop time.

"I'm glad you girls like them. I wanted you girls to feel at home, or at least close to it. I'm going to miss you girls" he hugged his girls. He had promised not to cry, but it was become a hard task. Yet, he wanted to stay strong for his girls.

"We are going to miss you too dad" said Yuki.

"Promise to call me every night. If anything happens please don't hesitate to tell me. Juri please keep an eye on Yuki. Make sure no one bullies her or make fun of her. Yuki keep an eye on your sister and make sure she controls that little mouth of hers" both girl laughed.

"I blame you dad. You were the one that always said no never lie" Juri explained. Kaien just laughed and hugged her daughters one last time.

"I love you both. Never forget that. And no matter how far away from each other we are, you girls will always be on my mind"

"We love you too dad" both girls said at the same time. Kaien smiled and kissed their foreheads. The all stood up, and after another quick hug and kiss, he was gone.

Once Kaien left the room, Yuki broke down in tears. Juri hugged her sister, trying to hold her own tears. They were going to miss their father, so much. But what none of the imagined is that from this day on, their life would be changed, forever.

_**And I'm finally done!**_

_**I hope you guys liked it. I'll see you in the next chapter.**_

_***- I know this is not how Juri looks, but I decided to change it up to make her seem more like Kaien's daughter and less like Yuki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!_

_Here is the second chapter! Yay! Thank you everyone who read it and send reviews. You guys are the best! And I'm so happy you guys liked it. It was my motivation to write fast xD. Anyways I had someone ask me if in the story they were vampire or humans. Well, right now they are humans. But I had thought about it twisting it later on, I'm just not sure if I should or not. What do you guys think? Either way I'm not going to make them vampires, just a special twist. I'll be looking forward to read what you guys think :)_

_Nina~_

**Chapter 2: Hidden Princess and Prince Charming**

After an hour, Yuki and Juri had calm down. Juri decided to go and explore around her room and then around the school. She asked Yuki is she wanted to come, she said she wanted to take a shower and rest. Juri figure it would be the best if she didn't insisted, after all Yuki was always a mess after crying. So she left to go exploring.

Meanwhile, Yuki gathered all her things and went to take a shower. The bathroom was big and spacious. The floor had white tiles and the walls cream ones. There also was a beautiful marble bathtub right next to the shower. Her father definitely spoiled them. She turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. She got in and felt the hot water work miracles. After a couple minutes she was totally relaxed. She got out dried herself. She dress in a pair of comfy sweatpants and a gray tank-top. Altho it was still pretty early in the day, but with all that had happened so far Yuki decided to take a nap. Probably by the time she wake up it would be dinner time and she would be in a much better mood.

_With Juri_

After looking around her new room, Juri decided to go see the rest of the school. For what she had seen from her window, they had an outside pool, tennis courts, and other kinds of areas where to do outside activities. Now, it was time to explore the castle. It was surprisingly quiet, but yet she figured the school didn't have a lot of students. The beauty of the castle was truly breathtaking.

When their father told them that they would be coming to this school, he decided to tell the girls a bit of history about the castle. Originally, the castle was built for the king and queen of England. The emperor had ordered for it to be built so whenever the king and queen came to visit Japan, they would have their own place. Later one wars started between the countries, some rich man bought the castle and turned it into a school.

Juri was impressed with all the details of the castle. It was just like they had taken it out of a fairy tail. Unknown to anyone other than Yuki, Juri loved art and architecture. It was something that fascinated her. It was her dream to become an architect and design beautiful buildings. She knew her father would always support her, but in their society, the role of girls was to look pretty and be wives. It was strange to see high society women working or doing something with their lives other than being stuck at home doing whatever their husband asked them to do.

While walking around the first floor, Juri heard some girls screaming insults to someone. Curiously she went to see what was happening, not expecting to see what she saw. A bunch of girls were insulting a girl who was currently on the floor, about to cry. Around her were books and notebooks. When Juri was about to intervene, all the girls walked away. Juri didn't had a chance to take a good look at them, but she was going to make sure she found them later on. Right now it was more important to help the poor girl, who by now was crying softly while trying to pick up her books.

"Hey, are you alright?" Juri asked once she reached the girl and kneel on the floor to help the girl.

Juri was impressed by the girl's look. She had a beautiful bubblegum pink hair that almost reached her knees. It was slightly curly and it looked like she took very good care of it. Her skin was pale and matched perfectly with her baby blue eyes. She looked kinda small. For some reason, she reminded Juri of Yuki.

Before speaking, the girl whipped off her tears.

"Yes I'm alright. Thanks" she said while taking some of the books that were laying in the floor. With the help of Juri, she stood up.

Juri was right, the girl was small. Probably a couple centimeters shorter than her. She was dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a light purple shirt. She was skinny and look like so delicate that Juri was afraid that if she touched her she would break.

"I'm Juri, Cross Juri. What's your name?" she asked after introducing herself.

"Kyoya Azumaria, but you can call me Azu" she said the girl. Azumaria, Juri thought it was an amazing name.

"Is very nice to meet you, Azu" Juri said with a bright smile. Azu couldn't help but smile back.

"As much as I wish to stay here and talk, I have some studying to do. I hope I see you at dinner, if thats alright"

"Of course, I'll see you at dinner then" and with this, Azu was gone. Juri smiled.

'_Well at least not everyone is as fucked as I thought they would be' _she thought. After a couple more minutes of exploring, she decided to go back to her room and get ready for dinner.

Once in her room, Juri picked out which outfit she was going to wear to dinner and placed it on her bed. She grabbed her stuff and went to take a shower. After a quick shower, she took a look at the clock. It was 4:20 pm and dinner was served at 5:00. She decided to go and check on Yuki. Yuki was totally out of the world. She had a horrible headache and nothing seemed to make it better. There was no way in heaven, hell or earth that she was going to get out of bed.

"Yuiki, come one dinner is an hour go get ready" said Juri shaking her lightly to wake her up.

"I'm not going anywhere Juri. My head is killing me and I'm not in the mood to do anything but sleeping. Besides I'm not really that hungry. You go and have fun" Yuki practically buried herself in the bed. Juri just kissed her forehead.

"Alright, stay here and sleep it off. I'm going to have my phone with me so if anything happens just text me ok?" Juri asked, Yuki just nodded in agreement.

Juri went to get dressed and go to dinner. She put on a pair of black leggings and a light blue sweater. She grabbed a pair of white flats and let her hair down. She grabbed her Iphone and left the room. She still had 10 minutes before dinner started so she didn't had to rush to get there. Earlier in the day, when they had arrived to the school, Megumi-sensei had showed them where the dining room was. She hopped to find Azu as soon as she got there, since she practically didn't know anyone else and it would be really awkward for her to be standing there alone like an idiot.

Don't get the wrong idea. Juri was a really friendly person and was always willing to make friends. The shy one had always been Yuki. The problem was that Juri knew how 90% of rich kids behaved, and she hated that kind of attitude. She just hated when people thought that they were better than other just because they own things others couldn't afford. It makes her sick just thinking about how selfish and materialistic people can get. Kaien had always given their daughters the best, there was no denying in that, but at the same time he had made sure to taught his daughters to be humble and help those who needed it. They learned to be grateful for what they had, since they knew that not everyone was a lucky. But of course, not everyone thought they same way Kaien did, and they didn't taught this values to their kids. This is why Juri found it a lot harder to become friends with rich kids. They just got in her nerves.

Luckily for her, she saw Azu at the entrance of the dining room. There was a guy sitting in the floor next to the doors, and she was sitting in his lap. Juri was shocked, the Azu in front of her had nothing on the Azu she had met earlier on. This Azu had the biggest smile Juri had ever seen and her eyes sparkle with happiness. She assumed that the guy who had his arm wrapped around her had something to do with it.

The guy was absolutely stunning. He had a beautiful straight golden hair that matched beautifully with his green eyes. He was a bit pale, but it matched his features nicely. He had a beautiful smile of his face and a cheerful aura around him. For some strange reason, he reminded Juri of Prince Charming. That perfect prince in every fairy tale every girl dreams about. Juri smiled at the couple. They just looked so happy together. She decided that she wouldn't interrupt them. When she was ready to leave and get back to her room, Azu noticed her.

"Juri" she called, even her voice sounded different from earlier. It sounded a lot more happier. She was dressed in a pink sundress with a pair of white sandals. Her long was was tied into a high ponytail and she had a white bow on it. She look just adorable.

"Hey Azu, I hope I didn't interrupt anything" she said giving her a smile.

"You didn't, I was actually waiting for you" said Azu. The blonde guy came and hugged her from behind.

"Juri, this is my boyfriend, Ichijo Takuma. Takuma this is Juri Cross, she is the girl I told you about. The one I met today"

"Is very nice to meet you, Juri" he said with a smile and offered her a hand. She smiled back and shake his hand.

"Likewise" she said. He seemed like such a nice guy. He was dressed with graphic t-shirt that said "Zombies eat brains, you're safe" and a pair of dark jeans. He didn't seem to be like a lot of other boys Juri had met. And she was glad that she had made another friend.

"Well how about if we go and get some dinner? I'm starving" said Takuma. Both Juri and Azu nodded and they walked into the dining room.

The dining room is actually the castle ballroom, so it was the most beautiful room in the castle. The ceiling was high and beautiful chandeliers illuminated the whole room. At this moment, the room was full of different sized tables. All the way at the other side of the room, a buffet table stand ready for the students to go and pick their food.

"So how does food works around here?" asked Juri, since she had no idea of what to do.

"Oh right, I forgot this is your first time here. Well unless it is a special occasion, food is served in a buffet style. You pretty much pick up a plate and walk around the food table and ask for whatever you want. If you are in the mood for something in specific, you have to request it. It's going to take longer, but you will get it eventually. And like a buffet table, you are allowed to get everything you want" Azu explained.

'_Well that seems pretty easy' _thought Juri. She followed Azu and Takuma and grabbed a plate when she arrived to the buffet table. After they all picked their food they sat at a table that seemed to be away from the rest, something Juri was kinda glad.

"Are Zero, Leia, Ichiru and Shizuka coming for dinner or are they eating out" asked Takuma wondering where the rest of the people that usually sat with them where.

"They are eating out" answered Azu.

"Well that's a shame, they would've really like Juri. So Juri, where do you come from?" ask Takuma, wanting to know more about the girl.

"From Tokyo, me and my sister just arrived today" Azu and Takuma gave her some confused looks. "I have a twin sister. She isn't feeling her best so she decided to stay in her room and skip dinner" she explained before they asked.

"Oh that's nice" said Takuma.

"How about you guys? Any siblings?" after asking the question, Juri took a bite of her food.

"Nah, I'm the only child. Pretty boring if you ask me" answered Takuma.

"I have 2 half sisters and 1 half brother" said Azu.

They spend the rest of the dinner getting to know each other. By the time they were done, Juri had learned that Takuma's mother use to be a model and his dad was the head of one of Japan's biggest banks. Like Juri had assumed, he was a very cheerful person. He was also a very guy and a total gentleman.

Azu on the other side, was a bit more shy than her boyfriend. Her dream was to become a doctor, more specific a pediatrician. She also learned that unlike everyone else who came to the school, Azu didn't come from a rich family. She was able to study in the school because Takuma payed for her tuition. She was really touched at this. She really admire him for doing something like that for his girlfriend. It almost gave her hope that one day she would find a guy like that.

Azu and Takuma seemed to be made to be with each other. They were just the cutest couple Juri had ever seen and she could tell that they were truly in love. It was the little things he did for her that made Juri realize it. Like the way he hold her hand when she wasn't looking or how his face would light up, even more than usual, whenever he saw her smile. It was adorable, there was no other word to describe it.

When they finished dinner, they decided to go back to their room. After all, they only have 20 minutes until they were forced to go into their room.

"Well Juri, I'll see you tomorrow in class, I hope. I also hope to see your sister. She sounds just as nice as you" said Takuma while hugging Azu goodbye. During dinner, Juri had talked about Yuki.

"Of course Takuma, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" with a hand wave, she was off. She wanted to give the couple privacy so they could say their propers goodbyes.

"She seems very nice, I really like her. I'm glad you became friends with her" said Takuma to Azu once Juri was gone.

"She is very nice. I'm glad I became friends with her" Azu said while giving her boyfriend a kiss. Takuma returned the kiss with a smile.

"Well babe, we should probably get to our rooms before Takahari-sensei comes and kick our asses to our rooms" Takuma kissed Azu one last time. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you"

"Goodnight, I love you too" and like that, both of them made their way to their rooms.

When Juri arrived to her room, the first thing she did was change into her comfortable pajamas. She brushed her hair and tied it into a high bun, it it would be all over the place the next morning. She washed her face to remove all the make and went to check on Yuki. Apparently, Yuki was feeling a lot better. She was on her bed, watching a movie on tv. Her laptop, a MacBook Pro, was open right next to her. She assumed she just bought a movie online.*

"Feeling any better?" asked Juri, even tho she already knew the answer.

"Yes I am. I just finished getting everything ready for tomorrow, and decided to watch a movie. How was dinner?" Yuki asked. She did a look better than she had earlier on.

"It was good, I made two friends" Juri went on telling Yuki about Azu and Takuma. Yuki smiled. It was good thing they had made friends already. She hopped that they could become friend with more people.

By the time they finished talking, the movie Yuki was watching ended. They decided to see another one. This time some odd fantasy movie, Juri's favorite type of movie. Yuki liked romance and comedy movies, while Juri liked fantasy and horror.** By the end of the movie, Juri was yawning. Yuki wasn't as tired since she had taken a nap not too long. Well, more like she had been sleeping ever since their father left.

"I think we should call it a night" said Yuki to her sister. After all, they needed to wake up early tomorrow to get to class. And she knew just how cranky Juri could get if she didn't have enough sleep.

"You are right, we are going to have a long day tomorrow anyways" Juri kissed her sister goodnight and went to her room.

Yuki really wasn't sleepy, but she knew she needed her sleep. So she turned off the tv and the the lights. She lay down on her comfortable bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but think of her father. Every day, after she had gotten to be, he came in the room and kiss her forehead. Sometimes she was asleep whenever he came in, but other times she was fully awake. Yet, she pretended to be asleep. She knew how much her father loved her and Juri. It made her sad thinking that from now on that was not going to happen anymore. She decided that thinking about this type of things wasn't going to help her sleep. She tried to blank out her mind and waited for the sleep to get to her.

Juri on the other side, had to hold down the urge to grab her phone and call her father. She has so use to him saying goodnight every night, that she felt like she couldn't sleep without hearing those words. She turned around and took a look at the beautiful moon and the stars. She liked to sleep with the moonlight illuminating her room, and she liked to be woken up but the sunlight. It was a habit her father had gotten her into, since he liked to the same thing.

"Goodnight dad" she said to the air. Unlike Yuki, she was really tired. The minute her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed, she was asleep.

_**Yay!**_

_**Another chapter done :) I hope you guys enjoyed it and I also liked my little OC character. If you guys didn't figure it out in this chapter, Takuma Ichijo is my all time favorite character of Vampire Knight xD**_

_***This information is totally made up, I have no idea if something like this actually existed, but I figure I my damn fanfiction I can create whatever I want xD**_

**_**I really don't know if you guys have seen something like this before, but I made it so the tv have internet included and you can see whatever you have on the computer on the tv. Since I have something like that but I really don't know how to explain it.**_

_*****This is a little me and my sister time. This actually came out of our relationship. I'm into fantasy and horror movies while she's into romance and comedy. Yet we both suck it up for each other and see whatever movie is picked.**_

_**P.S**_

_**If you are wondering where are Zero, Kaname, Haruka, Sarah...and the rest of the night class, don't worry, they are showing up very soon :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys!_

_And here it is! Chapter 3 is up. Once again I would like to thank everyone who read the story. I also want to thank all of those who send me their reviews. You guys are the best. Now I'll leave you guys alone so you can read the new chapter. Enjoy!_

_Nina-chan~_

_P.S_

_In the last chapter I commented that I based one of the scenes between Yuki and Juri with me and my sister. And someone asked this question so I just want to answer it. Yes, I do have a sister. No we are not twins. Anyways I won't keep you guys any longer, keep reading._

**Chapter 3: Meet the club**

Juri woke up as soon as her alarm went off. She grabbed her phone and turned the alarm off. It was 6:00 am and the sun was just starting to rise. Juri had to admit, it was an amazing sight. She decided to let Yuki sleep until she got out of the shower.

After taking a short shower and brushing her teeth, Juri went to go and wake up her sister. Unlike Juri, Yuki wasn't a morning person. No alarm could wake her up, so it was always up to Juri or their father to wake her up. She walked into Yuki's room and she laughed at her sister. Yuki was so wrapped in the blankets that she looked like she was part of the bed instead of a human sleeping on it. She walked to the bed and gently shook Yuki.

"Nee-chan, is time to wake up. Unless you wish to be late for our first day of class" Yuki groaned, but made no attempt to get up. Juri sighted and took the blankets out of Yuki's body.

"You either wake up or I'll make sure your hair becomes orange. Your choice" orange was the color Yuki hated the most. Why? No one knows.

"Fine, I'm up" said Yuki in a very sleepy voice as she sat on the bed. Why couldn't her sister just give her a break.

"Good" Juri walked around Yuki's room and got all the things her sister needed for a shower and placed them in the bathroom. She then pulled Yuki from one arm into the bathroom. "Take a shower and get ready. I'll come check on you in a bit" and then she closed the bathroom door. She walked into her room and started to get ready.

One thing that she liked, so far, about the school was the school uniform. It was a navy blue short skirt with a white button up shirt and a while school jacket (N/A the way I picture the jacket is pretty much like the jackets from the Ashford Academy in Code geass, but instead of yellow and golden, it was light blue and navy blue.) A navy blue tie, white stockings and a pair of black hills.* It was a lot better than their pass school uniform. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and let the curls fall freely on her back. She placed a butterfly shaped diamond hairpin that her grandmother had gotten her when she was little. She moved her bangs to the side and finished her hair. She grabbed a pair diamonds earrings and put them on. She put on some light make-up and was done. She took a look at the time, 7:15 am.

'_I'm done just in time'_ she said taking one last look in the mirror. She took her white bag, grabbed her phone and went to check on Yuki.

To her surprise, Yuki was done when she walked in. Like Juri, she was wearing her uniform the same way. Since Yuki was a bit smaller than Juri, she look more adorable, while Juri looked a bit more sexy. Yuki had her hair tied in a sideways ponytail, but instead of having her hair straight, like it normally was, it was curly. She had a blue bow on it. Her earrings were very similar to the ones Juri had, but a bit smaller.

"So are we ready to go?" asked Yuki when she saw her sister walk in into her room.

"Yes" answered Juri. Yuki went and grabbed her red bag and then, they were off to breakfast. Yet they never arrived to their destination. Megumi-sensei had stopped them half-way there.

"Oh girls, I'm so glad I found you. The principal wish to see you both in her office before classes. I'll take you there" both girls looked at each other, hoping they weren't in trouble. The decided to ask questions later as they followed Megumi-sensei around, to the principal's office.

"Ayame, I got the Kir..Cross twins right here. I'm so used to have only the Kiryu twins around, that when I think of twins their name just comes out of my mouth" she explained while letting the two girls into the office.

"Megumi, since the girls aren't going to have time to make it to breakfast, would you mind getting them something to eat?" Ayame asked her sister.

"Of course, do any of you drink coffee?" Megumi asked. Juri nodded and Yuki shocked her head. With that, Megumi was off to get the girls some breakfast.

"Well girls, take a sit" Ayame said while pointing at the two chairs in front of her desk. Both girls did as they were told.

"I apologize from bringing you girls here all of the sudden, but there are things I still need to discuss with both of you and I wanted to do it before classes started. But before that, how was your first night here? Normally the first night is the worse"

"It was ok" reply Juri.

"It was a lot better than I expected, actually" commented Yuki. She honestly thought she was going to have a restless night, but she had a very good sleep.

"I''m glad to hear that. Well girls, I would like to explain you some things that I didn't get to explain to you yesterday. First of all, here are your schedules" she handed Yuki and Juri a piece of paper. It had their classes and teachers. Literature, Italian, Chemistry, English, Lunch, Math, History and lastly, Gym. "You girls are in the same class so there is nothing to worry about. Like I said yesterday, classes start at 8:00 am and finish at 2:00 pm. Same thing with etiquette classes. After classes are done, time is yours. You can do what you wish. I'm sure you guys saw that we have all types of sport facilities outside. You are more than welcome to use them. On weekends, students are allowed to leave campus. But you have to be back by 8:00 pm or you would not be allowed in. Every Sunday parents are allowed to visit. Like I said before, every teacher have their own set of rules on the classroom and you girls are expected to follow them. If there is something you think is being done wrong, you can always come talk to me or Megumi-sensei. Also..." she was interrupted when Megumi walked in. Behind her was a servant who was holding a silver tray. The tray had some bagels, blueberry muffins, orange juice, coffee, and butter and cream cheese for the bagels.

"Sorry to interrupt, I brought the girls' breakfast" said Megumi. The servant gave a quick bow and placed the tray on a table right next to Yuki. After another quick bow, she left.

"Well girls, don't be shy. Eat" order Ayame. Yuki grabbed a blueberry muffin and pass it to Juri, together with a cup of coffee. She took a bagel for herself, with cream cheese, and a glass of orange juice. After they have eaten half of their breakfast, Ayame continued talking.

"Well continuing where we left off, if you girls are facing any type of problem in class with the material being taught, there is always teachers willing to help students after classes at the library. That said, I have to remind you girls that you are expected to be in your rooms by 8:00 pm during the week, 10:00 pm on the weekends. You would only be allowed to be out of your rooms pass that time if you have a pass from me or some other teacher. I don't think this would be a problem with you girls but, no jewelry other than earrings is allowed during class time. In your free time you can wear them. Also, tattoos and body piercings should be covered as much as possible. This is something some of the kids here don't seem to understand." Yuki and Juri were glad their tattoos were nowhere visible. "I believe that covers it all. Now you girls finish your breakfast. In 15 minutes I'll have Megumi walk you girls to class. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and ring the first bell to announce kids to start getting to class. Don't rush while eating, you wouldn't want to feel sick later on" both girls nodded, then she was off.

"I have come to the conclusion that this is just a jail for rich kids" said Juri, Yuki just laugh.

"Juri, remember what dad said about watching your mouth" Yuki reminded her, taking a bite of her almost finished bagel.

"Oh please, is not like he's going to know. Now pass me another one of those muffins, they are good" Yuki passed her sister another muffin and finished her bagel. She took one muffin and bite it. Her sister was right, the muffin was delicious. At least the food in the school was good. She took a sip of her orange juice and finished it.

"How's the coffee? Is strange to see you drinking coffee that's not cold"

"Well, I'll like it a lot more if it was cold, but I whatever. I need my caffeine, hot or cold. I'm going to need it" Yuki just laughed at her sister.

"You are too much like dad" and it was true.

Even when Juri and Yuki were identical twins, Juri looked more like their father, while Yuki looked more like their mother. Juri was a lot more outspoken and had some very strange habits. Habits that she shared with her father. Yuki on the other side was more timid and shy. Kaien had always told them that Yuki had Hana's, their mothers, cuteness.

Yuki and Juri have very little memories of their mother, since she died when they were only 3. All they knew about her was because their father had told them. Hana's parents were 2 of the most recognized doctors in Japan. She was the youngest one of 4 kids, which caused her to be very shy and quiet. She and Kaien met at some party. The minute Kaien saw her, he fall in love. Her beautiful curly brown hair matched her innocent brown eyes and made her look like some kind of angel. Later on they married and had the girls. They were the happiest family anyone had ever seen. When the girls turned 3, Hana became pregnant once again. Unfortunately, this pregnancy wasn't the blessing they were expecting. She became very sick and eventually lost the baby. As much as everyone tried to save her life, there was nothing that could be done. As destroyed as Kaien was, he knew he had two daughters that needed him. They were the only thing he had to hold on to. So he became strong for his little girl, and did his best to move on. Yes, he knew that no matter what, he would never be able to forget Hana, but at least he had his two little girls there to make it better.

Kaien always told his girls stories about their mother, so even if they didn't remember her, they had an idea of who their mother was. They only wished to make her proud, even if she couldn't see them. That was the main reason why they agreed to come to the school. This was the school where their mother had spent her teenage years. Maybe it was an opportunity for them to get somewhat closer to her.

They were snapped out of their thoughts by Megumi-sensei.

"Well girls, did you finished your breakfast?" she asked. Yuki took one last sip of juice and nodded.

"Perfect, now if you may, follow me. I'll take you girls to your class" both girl stood up, grabbed their bags and followed Megumi-sensei.

The trip from the office to the classroom was rather short. Yuki felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was so nervous! Next to her, Juri looked as calm as ever. Gosh, sometimes she really wanted to punch her sister. It was not fair that she could always keep her cool no matter what. Unknown to Yuki, Juri was also nervous She just did a better job at hiding it than Yuki did. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Girls, this is your classroom. Here is where you would take all of your classes, except for you gym class. Also, you would come here the days you have etiquette classes. Sometimes we stay in the classroom and sometimes we don't. Anyways I'll walk you in" this said, Megumi-sensei opened the classroom door. She walked in, with the two girls behind her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you class, Yamamoto-sensei, but as you can see we have two new arrivals this morning" she said moving to a side so everyone could see Yuki and Juri. Everyone in the classroom stared at the girls. Juri felt a wave of relief when she saw Takuma and Azu in the room. Everyone around the room started to talk about who this two new girls could be.

"Silence" yelled Yamamoto-sensei. The classroom was quite in less than a second.

"I trust everyone would help and make the girls feel welcome. Now I'm afraid I have to excuse myself. I have a good day, Yamamoto-sensei" after this, she left. All that Yuki wanted right now is to ran away and hide in her room, call her dad and ask him to come and pick her up.

"Alright, welcome to the class. I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as literature teacher, Yamamoto-sensei" the teacher introduced himself. He looked in his late 30's early 40's. He had light brown curls and dark brown eyes. Over all, he had a serious look in his face and looked kinda scary. "Why don't you girls introduce yourselves?"

Knowing how shy Yuki was, Juri decided that she would introduce herself first. Beside, how bad could it be?

"Hello. I'm Cross Juri. I'm 17 years old and the older twin. I like sweets, horror movies, mornings and the cold" quick and sweet. She wasn't going to recite her whole story life after all.

"I'm...I'm Cross Yuki. I'm also 17 and the younger twin. I like pandas, romance novels and summer nights"

'_That wasn't so bad'_ thought Yuki. Everyone around the room started mumble about how adorable she was.

"You girls may take a sit wherever you want" as soon as the teacher said that, Juri grabbed Yuki's hand and guided her to the back of the room, where she saw to empty seats right behind Takuma and Azu.

As soon as they took a seat, Azu turned around and waved at them. Both girls waved back. They took a minute to look around the classroom. There was around 25 kids in the class. They all seemed to be paying attention to the class, or doing their own thing. They took out their books and tried to catch up with the rest of the class. They have come to school two weeks after classes had started, so they were a little bit behind. But fortunately, Yuki was good at literature she would have no problem catching up and help Juri. Juri was good at math so she could help Yuki out with math.

Class went by rather fast. After each class, they had a 10 minutes break, something everyone always looked forward. When the break started, Azu and Takuma went to talk to Juri and Yuki.

"Hi there" said Azu. She was the wearing the uniform, just like everyone else. Her hair was tied into two low pigtails, making her the definition of adorable. Next to her was Takuma. The guy's uniform was different from the girls. They wore a pair of black dressy pants, a button up white shirt, a light blue tie and a black vest and a dark blue jacket.

"Hey guys, this is my sister Yuki" Juri introduced her. She smiled at them and waved. Everyone did the same thing.

"Alright, how about if we introduce you to the rest of the club?" said Azu.

"This girl right here is Leia Rashford" she said while pointing at a girl standing next to her.

The girl and an amazing dark blue hair that went down to her mid-back. She had a pair of turquoise eyes that matched her tan skin. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, similar to the one Juri had but without the bangs. The only make-up visible on her face was her dark eyeliner, which made her eyes look even brighter. She had modified her uniform. She was not wearing the white stockings nor the tie. She had two piercings in each ear, and on her right ear she had an industrial piercing.**

"Is nice to meet you both" Leia said. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Ok this is..." Azu was interrupted by Leia.

"Azu you know I love you and everything, but you suck at introducing people. You are going to bore them to dead. I'll take over from here" Leia placed her hands on Azu's shoulders and made her sit down on the chair. Then she walked over to Yuki and Juri, stood in between them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Ok let get this party started. You see that guy over there with the silver hair sleeping like a baby?" both girl nodded. "Well thats 'One-of-these-days-I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-everyone' Zero Kiryu. He's also the guy who has the honor of being called my boyfriend" the sleeping guy didn't even made an attempt on moving. "He also believes he's so freaking smart that he doesn't need to press attention to class. Moving on, the guy next to him who has that adorable smile on his face is his twin brother, Ichiru. But please don't be fooled by his smile, he can be ten times worse than his brother. He is also the most sadistic person in the whole school, just giving you girls the warning."

At the mention of his name, Ichiru looked up at the girls and give them a sweet smile. He was such a handsome boy. He had a pair of crystal like lavender eyes. His semi long hair was tied with a red ribbon. The guy looked so sweet that they couldn't believe what Leia had just told them.

"Next to him" continued Leia "is the 'Everyone-wants-to-kill-me-for-my-beautiful-hair' Shizuka Hio. She is also Ichiru's girlfriend and the biggest masochistic of the school. Figures she is since she's dating Ichiru" a princess-like girl waved at them. She had the most beautiful hair either one of them had ever seen. It was white as snow and it reached all the way down to her waist. Her bangs covered her pale pink eyes. (N/A: I really know what is the exact color of Shizuka's eyes, so I'll go with pale pink xD)

"Is very nice to meet you girls" she said with a sweet smile on her face. She looked like a very nice person to be friends with.

"And with that, we finish. Welcome to the club" said Leia while hugging the two poor girls.

"Leia let them go, you are going to traumatize the poor little girls on their first day. Wait until at least next week to freak them out" the guy who was previously sleeping woke up. The moment Juri and Yuki saw him, the same thing came to their minds.

'_Hotness Overload'_

Even when Zero was identical to his twin brother, there was something about him that made him look hotter. Maybe it was that sexy tattoo on his neck or his piercings, which gave him the look of a badass. His hair was shorter than his brother's, so it wasn't tied. Also the way he wore his uniform help a lot. He wasn't wearing the tie, and both the vest and jacket were unbuttoned. He was definitely the kind of guy Juri would rape in a heartbeat. Unfortunately for her, he was taken.

"Zero, shut it. You don't seem to complain about my "true nature" when we are in bed" she said with a smirk on her face. Zero just glared at her for a second and went back to sleep.

"You" said Juri to Leia "are one lucky bitch" Leia just bursted out laughing.

"I really like this girl. She's becoming my new best friend" everyone around the girls also laughed, even Zero. Leia was going to introduce the girls to the rest of the class, but the teacher walked in.

Everyone went back to their seats and the room was silent again. At this time, they were going to have Italian. The teacher looked so mean, in Yuki's opinion. She was short and chubby, yet elegant. She was dressed in proper teacher clothing and her hair was pulled up into a bum. She had a pair of glasses and a scary look on her eyes.

"Alright, everyone open your books to page 120" she said, mostly everyone did as they were told. Zero was probably sleeping again and some other students didn't even care. She then took a look at Yuki and Juri. "Who are you two?" she asked while pointing at them.

"I'm Cross Juri"

"I'm Cross Yuki"

"Oh so you two are the new students" she said while adjusting her glasses.

'_Well if you haven't see us around we are obviously not old' _that's what Juri wanted to tell her. But then she remember her father. _'Manners Juri, manners'_ she told herself.

Both girls took a look at the material in the book. This was so elementary! Both girls knew Italian perfectly. After they, they had lived for about 3 years in Italy when they were younger. The class was so freaking boring! Juri felt like the class had lasted an eternity. Carefully, Juri leaned forward and tap on Azu's shoulder.

"Is there any way to get out of this class?" she asked. Before Azu could answer her, the teacher spoke.

"Is there a problem, Cross?" she asked. She seemed to be rather mad about the fact that someone had interrupted his class.

"No sensei, I was just wondering is there was a way for me to change up some of my classes" she explained.

"Why? Is this too much for your little brain to handle?" that was everything that Juri needed to snap.

"No, non è il problema, il problema è che io parlo un italiano perfetto e se rimango in questa classe sto andando essere annoiato dalla mia mente***" everyone is the room just stared at her. The teacher's face went red in anger. Before she had a chance to say anything, a bell ran. She left the classroom in less than a second.

"That was epic" said Takuma to Juri once the teacher left.

"Yes, you have officially become my best friend" said Leia.

Juri just smiled at them, while Yuki glared at her.

"Is just our first day and you already gave the teacher a reason to hate you" Yuki told her sister.

They had two more classes until lunch time. Everyone gather their stuff and were ready to leave. While trying to leave, Yuki bumped into a girl, not knowing this same girl was going turn into her biggest enemy.

_**YAY!**_

_**Another chapter done! Let's clap for Zero and his hotness xD. Well just little chapter to lighten up the mood around here. I believe everyone knows into who Yuki bumped, but in case you don't, you'll have to wait into next chapter to figure it out. Thanks for reading guys and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**Nina~**_

_***This is how their shoes look **_

_**http:/www.discountwomensdressshoes.com/images/Tina-59-Black-Velvet-Womens-Fashion.jpg**_

_****This is an industrial piercing for those of you who don't know what it is or call it differently.**_

_**http:/3.bp.blogspot.com/-vgav5frHJPM/TWEkFC5nWqI/AAAAAAAACuM/xTeFnHRgZOs/s1600/Industrial_Piercing_by_firexcrotch91.jpg**_

_*****What Juri said was 'That's not the problem, the problem is that I speak a perfect Italian and if I stay in this class, I'm going to be bored out of my mind' Altho I do know some Italian, is not my best language so I had to use the help of a translator, so I apologize for any mistakes**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Guys!_

_And yes! I'm finally back! I'm so so so sorry that this chapter took me a bit longer than the others. I'm going to start school soon and I've been getting everything ready, so it's been quite a busy week. But the chapter is here and that's all that matters. Finally the two people who everyone has been asking for are making their debut xD. I hope you guys enjoy it. And I want to thank everyone who send me a review. You guys are the best_

_Nina~_

_P.S_

_I'm sorry about the all the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I still get mess-up with some things. _

**Chapter 3: Sara, migraines, track and hotties**

"I'm so sorry" Yuki quickly apologize. She looked at the girl that she had accidentally just bump into.

She was the most beautiful girl Yuki had ever seen. She had long, thick curly blonde hair that was tied in some complicated looking updo. She had a pair of cold blue eyes that looked like they were ready to kill Yuki. Her face could be described as flawless, but the mean expression on it kept her from noticing it. In summary, she looked like a doll. A very mean doll, but still a doll.

"Watch where you are going, you little good for nothing" she said while pushing Yuki away from her way, before she had a chance to say anything else.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yuki in a very confused manner.

"That my dear Yuki, was Sara Shirabuki, the so called "queen" of this school" explained Leia. "She believes she own the world and that everyone should bow down to her. Really, pay no attention to her"

"Azu, isn't she one of the girls that was bullying you the other day?" Juri asked Azu. Takuma suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation.

"Yes, she was. But it's nothing, so don't worry about it"

Takuma just hugged his girlfriend.

"Next time something like that happens, let me know ok? I've known Sara ever since we were kids, I can handle her" he said.

"Yea, and if Takuma can't handle it, I will" said Leia, everyone just laughed.

"Well guys, I think we should go to lunch now. I'm pretty hungry" commented Ichiru. Everyone nodded and headed to the dining room.

After getting their foods, they all sat at the table that was away from all the others. Takuma sat right next to Azu. Juri and Yuki decided to sit right next to her. Ichiru and Shizuka also sat next to each other, while Leia sat in Zero's lap, who had an angry look on his face, yet had his arm wrapped around her waist. They were ready to start enjoying their lunch when they were interrupted by a pretty girl with pigtails.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we sit with you today? Sara and her group of good for nothing took over our table" she explained.

Juri and Yuki recognized the girl. She was in their class, yet they didn't know her name. She had semi-short strawberry blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails. She owned a pair of dark indigo colored eyes and she seemed to be a bit short for her age. Next to her was standing a guy that had a very bored expression in his face. He had dark red hair and clear blue eyes.

"Of course you can Rima. There is always space here for you and Shiki" said Ichiru with a smile. Both, Rima and Shiki, sat in two of the empty seats.

"Before you ask, this are Juri and Yuki Cross. Girls this is Rima Toya and Shiki Kuran*" Takuma introduce them.

"Is nice to meet you" said Juri. She only received a nod from both of them in response.

"Don't worry about them, they are not really the type of persons who like to talk a lot, which is why they are perfect for eachother" explained Shizuka.

So far, lunchtime has been Juri and Yuki's favorite time of the day. All they were doing was talking about random things, yet they felt special. Because someone had opened up to them. Because they knew that even if they didn't had their father with them, at least they weren't alone. Sure this whole group was just plain weird, but they felt like they found a people that made them feel welcome. Of course, not everything can be perfect.

"Hey there bunch of losers" they looked up to see Sara standing right in front of their table, with a group of girl behind her.

"Can we help you with something Sara?" asked Takuma politely. Sure he hated Sara, but he was taught to be polite to girls. And he also knew it wouldn't be a bad idea if someone other than him talked.

"No, I just came to meet the two new members of your little group. They look like losers, just like the rest of you" Sara said with a smile on her face. Zero had to tighten his grip around Leia's waist to prevent her from going and attacking Sara.

"Sara-sama, I don't think it would be a good idea to call them losers. After all they are the daughters of Kaien Cross" one of the girls behind Sara told her.

"And who the hell is he?" she asked.

"Well, he is one of the richest and most powerful men in Japan" Sara seem to be thinking for a little bit.

"Well maybe I'm wrong, maybe those two aren't losers after all. Maybe this school finally decided to bring in some people with class" said Sara while she walked to where Juri and Yuki were sitting. "But you guys are hanging with the wrong crew. Why don't you girls better come and hang with us? We are definitely better company than this idiots"

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't like hanging with brainless blondes** that seem like they have a stick stuck in their ass. So thank you, but I'm going to have to turn down your offer. How about you, Yuki?" Juri asked her sister.

"I agree with Juri, I don't really have patience to deal with double-faced barbies" everyone beside Juri stared at Yuki. Was this the same shy girl they had met earlier?

The only thing Sara wanted to do right now, was to murder this two girls. No one ever had refused to her wished. Everyone in the school wanted to be her. Everyone wanted to be her friend. She was the most popular girl in the school and there was no doubt about that. She made sure that she only socialize with the most important people in society. And now this girl were telling her that the group of idiots with whom they were hanging was better than her? Oh no, she wasn't going to allow that.

"Do you two realize what the hell you are doing? I can make your lives a living hell. I'm the last person you guys want to mess with" Sara threaten them.

"I would love to see you try...and fail" said Yuki, to everyone's surprise.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Sara.

"Take it however you want" and with that, Sara was off. The aura around her was yelling murder. When she and her group were out of sight, Yuki's head hit the table.

"I shouldn't have said that. Oh God, I got myself in some deep shit" said Yuki while Juri just rubbed her back. Everyone looked at them.

"Yuki has this, I guess you can call it emotional disorder in which when she gets mad, she speaks up her mind without thinking of the consequences. I say that's the little part of me that she stole from me when we were babies" Juri explained.

"I think what you did was pretty awesome" said Rima. "Listen don't worry about Sara. She is just a lot of blabla but does nothing. She only have a huge ego that makes her believe she is the best thing that has ever happened to this school. Besides that, she doesn't really do much"

They enjoyed whatever was left of their lunch in peace. No one bother them again. Once lunch was over, they returned to class. Yuki's head was killing her. She couldn't press attention to anything the teachers were saying and everything bothered her. Everyone had suggested for her to go to the nurse, but she refused. The headache would go away after she took a nap, that always worked. At the end of classes, everyone went to do their own things. They had a agreed on having dinner together, if Yuki was well enough. Both Yuki and Juri excuse themselves and left for their rooms.

"Yuki are you sure you are ok?" asked a very worried Juri.

"Yes, I'm fine. Its probably the nerves and the change of environment. I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'm going to go and take a shower" Yuki gather her stuff and went to take a quick shower.

Juri stood up from Yuki's bed and walked to her room. It was a beautiful afternoon, and the weather was perfect. It wasn't cold yet it wasn't hot. Taking a look at track that was outside, she decided to go for a run. It had been a while since the last time she had a good run. Actually, it had been a while since the last time she practice any type of sport. She quickly changed from her uniform to a pair of black yoga pants, a light blue tank-top and a white hoodie. She put on a pair of black sneakers and was ready to go. She grabbed her phone and her earphones and left.

_With Yuki_

Yuki had just finished taking a shower. She was ready to go and take a nap when she got a text. She grabbed her Iphone and checked the text.

_I'm out to take a run. Don't forget that dinner is at 5:00 pm. Headache or not you still need to eat something. If anything text me. Juri :)_

Yuki smiled at the text. Her sister worried so much about her. Yuki really appreciated everything her sister did for her, but sometimes she needed to understand that she wasn't a baby any longer. Yuki set her alarm to 4:30 pm. That would give her enough time to get change and go to dinner. She lay back on her bed, hoping that a nice nap would take away the pain.

Oh how wrong she was.

She had been trying to fall asleep for at least 20 minutes now, and her headache just seemed to get worse. Yuki couldn't handle it anymore so decided to go to the nurse. She grabbed her phone before leaving and tried to remember where the hell the nurse was.

She remember that the nurse was near the classrooms. So she headed that way. After coming down the stairs and arriving to the first floor, her vision became kinda blurry and she felt like she was going to pass out any second. Just when she felt like was was about to hit the ground, someone held her.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked a deep voice that Yuki couldn't recognize asked her.

"I"m just trying to get to the nurse" Yuki reply. She was trying to see the guy's face, but she wasn't able to since she felt that everything around her was spinning. And just like that, everything went blank.

After 20 minutes, Yuki woke up. She was in a cold, white room. After looking around, she figured she was in at the nurse. Slowly, she sat on the bed, looking to see if there was someone around.

"Good to see you have finally wake up, Yuki-chan" said a woman who had just walked into the area to check on Yuki. She assumed it was the nurse, Miharu-sensei.

She looked very young, compared with everyone else that worked in the school. She was probably around her mid 20's. Her hair was black and reached down to her mid back. Her gray eyes were friendly and full with happiness. She was dressed in a pair of black dressy pants, a lavender shirt and a white lab coat over it.

"What happened?" asked Yuki. All she remembers was her horrible headache, her blurry vision and a guy who tried to help her.

"Well it seems like you passed out. A rare, but known side effect to migraines.*** Luckily for you, Kaname-kun found you just in time. He was the one who brought you here after you passed out" explained Miharu while handing Yuki a warm cup of tea. At least now Yuki knew who to thanks for helping her.

"Drink the tea, it would help with the headache" she ordered while taking a sit in a chair in front of Yuki.

"How do you know I have a headache or that I suffer from migraines?" a very curious Yuki asked. This was her first time she came to the nurse, and she doesn't recall telling anyone about it.

"Well, Kaname-kun said that you were gripping your head like you were in severe pain. And besides, we have your medical record that states that you suffer from migraines. So I kinda figured that was the problem" Yuki felt like an idiot. She was going to be living in the school from now on, of course they would have her medical records.

She look down at her tea. She wasn't a big fan of tea, but if Miharu-sensei say it would help, she had no other option but to drink it. To her surprise, the tea was delicious. It had a sweet taste to it, almost like honey. It was warm and just the smell of it made Yuki felt so much better. Miharu smiled as Yuki kept drinking her tea. The color was returning to her body and she looked a lot better. Once Yuki was done with her tea, she handed the cup back to Miharu.

"Feeling any better now?" asked Miharu when Yuki handed her the cup.

It took Yuki a minute to realize that he headache was gone. She actually felt wonderful. Whatever that tea had, Yuki needed to find out. It works wonders.

"Actually, I am feeling a lot better. What was in that tea?"

"Well it was just a normal tea. Is just the herbs I used are known to be stress relievers" Yuki gave her a confused look. What would she need stress relievers for? So Miharu decided to elaborate her answer. "Migraines are normally caused by lack of sleep, exposure to bright lights, stress and others. Normally people don't realize how stressed they really are. So I just gave you a stress reliever since I knew it wasn't lack of sleep or any of the others. And it looks like I was right."

"Well, thank you so much Miharu-sensei. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. After all, that's what I'm here for. If you feel like your migraine is going to kick in again, just come here. I'll make you some tea to make you feel better" Miharu stood up from her seat and placed the cup in the counter behind her. "Now I believe there was someone who wanted to see you. Kaname-kun you can come in now. She's up" after those words were spoken, a guy walked into the area in where they were. When Yuki saw him, her mind went black and there was only one thing she could say.

_Oh My God_

The guy standing in front of her was stunning. He looked like some kind of God. His somewhat curly hair reached down to his shoulders and embraced his face nicely. His wine colored eyes went perfectly with his slightly tan skin. He was tall, at least two heads taller than Yuki. But then again, Yuki wasn't the tallest person around. Even when his body was kinda thin, you could see that he worked out. He was dressed in a simple white button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Is good to see you back, Yuki-chan" Kaname smiled at Yuki. Oh my god! That smile almost made Yuki faint all over again. She felt her cheeks getting hot, and realized that she was probably blushing. Kaname just laugh. He found Yuki so freaking adorable.

"Thank you. For helping me out there" Yuki decided to put aside her shyness in order to properly thank him.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Kuran Kaname, is nice to meet you"

"Cross Yuki. Is very nice to meet you too" she said with a smile. What the hell was wrong with her? She normally didn't behave this way, much less around guys. It seemed to her like her shyness was fading away or something like that. Something about Kaname was making her feel different.

"Well since you two seem to like each other, Kaname I'm going to ask you to escort Yuki-chan back to her room. There still about an hour and a half left before dinner time, so I want you to lay down for a bit" after giving Yuki this instructions, she gave Kaname a piece of paper. "That's a pass so you can go to the girl's wing and walk Yuki to her room. That would be all guys. I'll see you at dinner."

Yuki stood up from the bed. She suddenly blushed when she realized what she was wearing. She was wearing her baby blue pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. Definitely not what you want to be wearing when you meet such a hot guy.

"Come on, let's go" and like that, Yuki and Kaname left the room. The hallways were empty and quiet, unlike any other school that Yuki had assisted.

"Is the school always this quiet?" she asked Kaname.

"Most of the time. There aren't that many students, and most of them do their own thing during their free time. So is not common to find anybody around unless is time for something"

Yuki nodded in understanding. They made their way to the girls dorms area. Kaname showed the guard his pass and he let him through.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" asked Kaname with a soft smile.

Yuki blushed. The first thing that she wanted to tell him was yes. Yet, she remembered the plans she had made earlier.

"I really wish I could, but I already made plans with my sister and our friends. I'm so sorry" Yuki didn't want to sound like she was rejecting him, because she totally wasn't. Yet it wasn't right for her to dump her sister and friends just out of the blue.

"Hey that's fine, don't worry about it. How about if we go out on Saturday?"

"Saturday?"

"Yea, you know we are allowed to leave campus. So maybe we can go into town and have lunch out. What you say?" asked a smiling Kaname as he saw the blush in Yuki's face become at least 3 shades darker.

"That...sounds like fun" manage to answer Yuki after about a minute. She didn't even realized that they had reached her room.

"Well then, how about if we meet on Saturday and 1:00 pm at the main entrance?"

"That sounds perf..." before Yuki had a chance to finish her sentence, a girl appear behind Kaname.

"Kaname!" she yelled. Yuki looked at the girl, it was Sara. She had no idea that her room was near Sara's.

"Hey Sara" Kaname's voice was dull and almost cold, the total opposite of the voice he had when he was talking to Yuki.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, then gave Yuki a dirty look. "And what are you doing with her?"

"I was just walking Yuki back to her room" Kaname was totally ignoring Sara. He didn't even bother looking at her. "Well Yuki, take care ok. Here's my number. So if you need anything just text me or call me ok?" he handed Yuki a piece of paper with his number on it. Yuki just nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Kaname-kun. I guess I'll see you at dinner" and with that, Yuki entered her room.

Sara was furious. How dare that little bitch talk to HER boyfriend, or soon to be boyfriend, like that?

"Kaname tell me you are kidding?" asked Sara.

"What are you talking about Sara?" Kaname was ready to go and leave Sara talking to herself, but she stop him before he had a chance to get away.

"You, talking to that little bitch. Is a joke right?" by the way Sara was speaking, Kaname knew she was pissed.

"Hey, if you are going to talk about bitches, first talk about yourself. And no, it was not a joke. I can talk to whoever I want to talk to. And is none of your business with whom I talk" Kaname was harsh. But honestly he felt absolutely nothing for Sara, other than anger.

"But what about us? What about what we have?"

"Sara, please learn how to use the correct tenses. We HAD something, until you decided to destroy it. Now if you excuse me, I have more important matters than you" with that, he left. Sara was dumbstruck. She knew how badly she had fucked up things with Kaname, but had made it her goal to fix things back. But right now, it seemed like it was going to be impossible. Then she looked at the door through which Yuki had disappeared. She wasn't going to let some stupid little girl like Yuki get in her way.

When Yuki was alone, all she wanted to do was scream. She couldn't believe she had a date! She had never been to one. Her sister normally would try to hook her up with some of her friends, but Yuki refused. She was so excited! Suddenly waiting all the way until Saturday seemed like an eternity. She suddenly remember that Miharu-sensei had told her to lay down until dinner time. And that she did. She lay down on her bed, and turned on the tv. Some random movie was showing, yet she wasn't paying attention to it. Her mind was somewhere else.

_With Juri_

After Juri had changed, she was ready to go out for a run. She made her way to the back of the school. It surprised her to find no one around. Sure, she knew that there weren't a lot of kids in the school, but some of them must do something other than studying. She decided to pay no mind to it. She took out her Iphone, connected her headphone, and started the music. She put on the earphones and headed to the track. The track was smaller than the normal ones, but that didn't bother her. She started walking first, to warm up a bit. Then after a couple minutes, she started running.

To everyone's surprise, Juri was pretty fast, especially for someone who didn't really practice sports. She was so concentrated on her running and her music, that she totally lost track of time. She didn't notice that someone was watching her. More specifically, a guy. He approached the track, still without Juri noticing him. Suddenly, Juri snapped out of her world and notice the guy standing in front of her. She suddenly stopped running.

"Dude please don't do something like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack" she said while trying to catch her breath. The guy just laughed.

"I'm sorry. You just seemed so into your running that I didn't want to interrupt" he said while running a hand through his messy chocolate colored hair.

Juri took a good look at the guy. She hasn't seen around. He had messy short chocolate colored hair that fell perfectly over his dark eyes. He was tall and well built. Juri figure he probably practiced some kind of sport. He had slightly tan skin and a cheerful smile, yet not as cheerful as Takuma's. In Juri's honest opinion, he was hot as hell. He was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a navy t-shirt.

"I believe we don't know each other. I'm Juri" she said with a smile, once her breathing was normal again.

"Is nice to meet you, I'm Haruka. So how about a running partner?" he ask. After all that's why he had come down here. Meeting a beautiful girl like Juri was just a bonus.

"Depends, how fast are you?" Juri asked, trying to tease him a bit.

"I believe I'm fast enough to keep up with you"

"Then you are on for the challenge" Haruka just smiled.

After at least 20 minutes of running, they were both out of breath. Haruka had to admit, Juri was quite fast. She was fast enough to keep with him, when not even his own brothers could. He was impress. Right now, they were both sitting on the floor, resting for a bit.

"I must admit, I'm impressed" Haruka commented, Juri just smiled.

"Thank you. You are not too bad yourself. Do you play any sports?" asked Juri curiously. After all, she did wanted to know more about the boy.

"Not anymore, but I use to play soccer" he reply, missing those good old days. Ever since him and his brothers had come here, they had to give up the things they loved the most. Since the school has so few students, no sports or clubs were sponsored. Yes you could practice them if you wanted, but it was not the same.

The kept chatting, mostly about random things and getting to know each other. They both totally lost track of time. They were having so much fun! It has been a while since Haruka could talk so freely to someone other than his brothers. And It has been a while since Juri had such a good laugh with a guy. She took a look at her phone. Damn, where had time go?

"Shit, I better get going. I have to go get ready for dinner. But how about if we meet back here again tomorrow?" Juri asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course, I'll see you back here tomorrow. Text me if anything" Haruka answered. Juri nodded and ran to the school.

She reached her room in less than five minutes. She still had an hour until dinner. She'll have to take a quick shower. She gathered all her stuff and headed to the bathroom. In about 25 minutes, she was out. She dried herself and put on her bathrobe. She grabbed a towel and started to dry out her hair. She left the bathroom and headed to Yuki's room to see how she was doing. She found her on her bed, catching up in some school work.

"Feeling any better?" Juri asked her sister, who gave a little jump since she hasn't notice when Juri walked into her room.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Now get out of my room, I'm going to change" Yuki ordered her sister. Juri just laughed and walked away to also go and get changed.

Yuki closed her book and stood up from her bed. She went to her closet and pick out an outfit. She decided to dress in a pair of skinny jeans, a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of red flats. She let her hair down and placed a black hairpin to keep her bangs out of her face. She put on a black necklace and a matching pair of earrings. When she was done, she put on some light make-up. Then she went to see if Juri was done. Unlike Juri, Yuki knocked on the door and enter after hearing a "Get in" from her sister.

Juri was dressed in a pair black skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt. She had a pair of purple Convers on and her hair was tied into a high bum. She looked to be just about done.

"Hey do you mind doing my hair when we get back from dinner?" Juri asked.

"No at all, I'll do it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my phone" after grabbing her phone from the bed, Juri and Yuki were out to the dining room.

_**YAY!**_

_**Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it. And yea, I know Kaname is totally out of character but think about it this way: he's not an ancient vampire who was brought back to life, he didn't witness the murdering of his parents because of him and he was never killed in his life. OF COURSE HE'S GOING TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER! I just wanted to show a sweeter side to him, not that I won't be showing his bad side. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**_

_***In my fic, Shiki, Haruka and Kaname are Rido's sons. And since he recognize that Shiki is his son, his last name is Kuran.**_

_****I mean no offence to blondes, after all I'm one myself (is not natural, but my hair is blonde right now)**_

_*****Everyone reacts to migraines differently, this is how I react whenever I have one.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Guys!_

_I can't believe I start college in less than a week! I get depressed at the thought. But anyways, here's the new chapter! YAY! I'm going to try to at least do two more chapters before I school starts. That's my goal. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Is something a bit different, but it needs to be here for purposes later on. Enjoy!_

_Nina~_

**Chapter 5: The Kuran Family**

In the Academy, the only thing that people know about the Kuran brothers, is that they are perfect. They have everything anyone could dream of: money, looks, smarts, popularity and everything else that came along with those things. Very few people knew the real them, and even fewer knew their secrets.

Kuran Kaname is known for being a very pacific and patient person. He was cool-headed and was always thinking ahead. There was only a few things that could piss him off, and Sara was one of them. She needed to understand that she had fucked up things so badly with him that there was no chance of fixing them. After escorting Yuki to her room, he headed to his room. On the way there, his phone vibrated. He had two texts, one from Haruka and other from Shiki.

_I'm out running- Haruka_

_I have some studying to do with Rima, Haru is out running and I lock the dorm. I hope you have the keys with you- Shiki._

Luckily for Kaname, he did have his keys. It took him almost 10 minutes to get from the girl's wing to his room. Despite what a lot of people may think, the castle was a lot bigger than it seemed. He open the door and was greeted by an organized living room. It wasn't a huge living room, but it was definitely comfortable. And for him and his brothers, it was perfect. There was a table in the middle of the room surrounded by sofas and a fireplace in front of it. He had to remember to thank Shiki from organizing the room. This morning the whole room was a total mess, and he knew that not God or Devil could make Haruka clean.

The living room had three doors, each one led to their rooms. Kaname crossed the living room and reached for the door in the corner of the room and walked into his room. His room was big, a lot bigger than the living room he had previously been in. The walls were white, except for one wall that was painted dark blue, almost black. The bed covers were the same shade of blue of the wall, and so was mainly everything else in the room. He walked towards his desk and turned on his laptop. He had an essay do soon and he wanted to get some of it done before dinner.

As soon as his laptop was on, an email notification popped up. It was from his mother, Senri*. Actually, Senri was Shiki's mother and Haruka and Kaname's stepmother. Her husband, Rido Kuran, had been cheating on her ever since they were married. Kaname and Haruka were the sons of a waitress that use to work at Rido's favorite bar. She was a beautiful woman, or that's what Kaname thought. She use to have long black hair and a pair of huge dark brown eyes. She had been in love with Rido ever since she met him, even when she knew that he would never feel anything for her. When she died of an unknown disease, Rido was ready to send both kids to the nearest orphanage. The one who prevented this from happening was Senri. Kaname would always be grateful to for this. If it wasn't for her, Haruka and him would probably be living totally different, separated lives.

_Flashback_

_The hardest thing to explain to kids is the concept of death. They just don't seem to understand what it truly means. At this very moment, Kazumi was very glad that her little boys didn't realize what was truly happening. She was dying, and she knew today was her last day. Ever since her little Haruka was four, and Kaname 3, she has been sick. No one could figure out what was wrong with her, and she didn't have enough money to pay some fancy doctor. Even when she was conscious that she was dying, she couldn't help to have a smile in her face. Right now, her little boys were sitting on her bed, telling her a story._

_They were her biggest blessing, her little angels. Right after Kaname was born, she had lost all type of contact with Rido. Her kids didn't need him. She could take care of them just fine. And she had done it, for almost 5 years. They never fail to amaze her. They were smart little boys, and she couldn't be prouder. They made her life so much better, and now that it was ending, she wanted to make sure to talk to them. With the very little strength she had left, she sit up in the bed._

"_Boys, why don't you come here and sit next to mommy?" as soon as she asked, her two boys took a seat next to her, Haruka to her right and Kaname to her left. She wrapped her arms around them and hugged them lightly._

"_Boys, you know that mommy is sick right?"_

"_Yes, we know mommy. But you are going to get better, right mommy?" asked Haruka while trying to hold on his tears. Kazumi just smile at her kid._

"_Of course I'm going to get better. But in order for me to get better, I'm going to have to leave you guys for a time"_

"_Where are you going mommy?" asked Kaname. He didn't want his mom to leave. They would miss her!_

"_To a place very far away from here. But I want you boys to know that no matter how far it is, I would always be with you. I will be watching over you and I will always have you both in my heart. I want you both to remember that. I also want you both to know that I love both more than anything else" Kazumi could feel the tears forming on her eyes. She didn't want to leave her little boys. She wanted to be them for them, but she knew it was impossible._

"_We love you too mommy" said Haruka while hugging his mother. Kaname nodded and copied Haruka's actions. Kazumi just placed her hands on the top of their heads._

"_Haru, I want you to take care of Kaname. You are his big brother after all. I also want both of you to take care of your little brother, Shiki. You guys don't know him, but you will" she really didn't know if they would ever have a chance to meet him, but she hopped so. After all, the boy was their brother, they had a right to meet him. "But more importantly, I want you guys to take care of eachother. Can you do that?" both boys nodded. Kazumi smiled at her boys and lay back down. Both boys snuggle against her, getting ready to sleep. She kissed their foreheads._

"_I love you boys, good night"_

_Next morning, Kazumi's younger sister, came to check on her sister. When she entered the house, she founded her two nephews watching TV quietly. She was amazed at how quiet they were._

"_Hello boys" she greeted._

"_Hi Harumi" both boys greeted her. "Mommy still asleep"_

_Harumi nodded. Her sister has been feeling worse and worse with each passing day. She decided to cook the boys some breakfast. They may be smart kids, but they were still kids. But first, she wanted to go check on her sister. Ever since last night, she's been having a really bad feeling. She just wanted to make sure her sister was alright._

"_Boys, I'm going to go check on Kazumi and then I'm going to cook breakfast. Why don't you guys think about what you want for breakfast and tell me when I get down?" she asked as she headed to her sister's room._

_She opened the door softly, not wanting to wake her up. She notice that something was wrong with Kazumi immediately. Her normally tan skin was pale, as pale as a ghost. She got closer to her and when she touch her, she was freezing. That's when she notice, that Kazumi wasn't breathing. As fast as she could, she grabbed the house's phone, and call some help._

_After 3 long hours, her sister was officially dead. They had just taken her body to the morgue. She looked over to the living room, where Haruka and Kaname were coloring. She needed to explain the boys what just happened, even when she had no clue on how she was going to do it. She took a seat in front of the boys._

"_Boys, I've got bad news for you" both boys looked up from their drawings. "You mom, she's gone" she figured that it would be the best if she just told them._

"_We know" said Haruka and he went back to his drawing. "She told us last night that she was going to go away so she could get better"_

_Harumi didn't know if she should laugh or cry. That's who Kazumi was. Always making up the best stories to hide reality. Now, she had bigger problems in her hands. She had no idea what she was going to do with the two boys in front of her. As much as she wanted, she couldn't take care of the boys. She couldn't even take care of her own self. The whole situation was just getting worse and worse. There was only one thing left to do._

_In the Kuran Mansion_

_Rido had learned of Kazumi's dead three days after it happened. By then, it was too late to even go to her funeral. The reason why he had been contacted was to be told that he was now the legal guardian of his two illegitimate children. He hardly remember anything about them, not even their names. To be honest, he never really care about them. It was a miracle that he had decided to recognize them as their kids. Today, someone was going to bring the kids over to the house. Today, he was going to decide what he was going to do with them._

"_Sir, they are here" said some maid from outside of Rido's study. He stood up and headed to the living room. He had to make this quick, after all he had so much work to do._

_When he arrived to the living room, he saw his wife, some unknown man and two children. He had to admit, this kids looked more like he did than his own legitimate child. The one he assumed was the oldest one, looked more like his mother. He had gotten her dark eyes and tan skin. The younger one, looked just like him. The dark brown hair, wine colored eyes, and same facial features. He was shocked. He never imagine them to look so much like him. They were sitting in the sofa, right next to his wife._

_Instead of being mad and hating the kids, she had a bright smile on her face. She liked the kids, a lot. She had no reason to be mad at them or to hate them. After all, none of them cheated on her. The only person who she was mad at was Rido. The kids had nothing to do with this whole matter._

"_You must be Rido Kuran right?" asked a guy who was dressed in a dark suit._

"_Yes"_

"_Well it's good that you took your time to discuss this matter. I hope that you are aware that the kids' mother died about a week ago" Rido nodded his head. "Since you legally recognize that both kids are your sons, the custody is automatically given to you. Meaning, that you decide what to do with the kids"_

"_Do they have any relative besides me? From their mother's side?" Rido asked, ignoring the glare his wife just gave him._

"_I'm afraid not. They only have an aunt, but she is not capable of taking care of the kids"_

"_Then send them to an orphanage. I don't want them around" said Rido, yet he was careful enough to make sure the kids didn't hear them. Unfortunately, his wife did._

"_Rido, can we have a word? In private please" she asked as she stood up from her seat and headed towards Rido's study. He just followed her._

"_Can you tell me what are you doing?" she asked once he was in the study._

"_I'm not going to take responsibility for those kids. They can go to the orphanage. If it makes you feel any better I'll make sure they go to one of the best ones" he said, as if this was a matter that he dealt with every day. Senri couldn't believe her ears._

"_Rido, they are your sons"_

"_I can SEE that, but I have no obligation to take them in. Besides why are you trying to help them? They are my illegitimate children anyways. Why do you care what happens to them? If anything you should hate them" Rido couldn't understand why his wife was making such a big deal out of this._

"_Because is not their fault! Rido you've been cheating on me even before we got married. I'm no idiot Rido. But those kids, none of this is their fault. Be a man and take responsibility for your actions. Even if you send them away, they are still going to be your sons. And more importantly, those kids, are my kid's brothers. I'm not going to let them grow up without knowing each other. "_

_Rido took a deep breath. Fuck life and arrange marriages. If he hadn't been forced to marry, none of this shit would be happening. He need alcohol, and soon._

"_Fine Senri, I'll keep the kids" he knew better than to argue with his wife. She may be very lenient about whatever he did, but when it came to kids, she was the devil herself. Besides, the kids couldn't be too bad._

_Senri smiled and went to the living room. She wanted to get to know the kids a lot better._

"_My husband is in the study at the end of the hallway. We will be keeping the kids. I'm pretty sure there are papers he needs so sign" with a nod, the man was gone._

_Senri smiled and sat next to the boys._

"_Your names are Haruka and Kaname right?" the boys nodded. "Those are pretty names, what do you guys like?"_

"_Robots" it didn't took Haruka a second to think about his favorite thing in the world._

"_I like to read" said Kaname, a lot more calmer than his brother._

"_You guys can read already?"_

"_Yup, mommy taught us" explained Kaname._

_To Senri, this kids were nothing but adorable. Not only that, but they were really smart. They were probably ahead of everyone in school. She was about to go and get Shiki when her husband walked in._

"_Everything is fixed, the kids will be staying with us" he said, both boys looked at him. "What are your names?"_

"_Haruka" he introduce himself. He knew that the man standing in front of him was his father. His mother had showed them a picture of him._

"_Kaname"_

"_Do you guys know who I am?"_

"_You are Kuran Rido, our father" reply Kaname._

_Rido was kinda shocked. He never expected Kazumi to tell them about him. Then again, that woman was full of surprises._

"_Senri, I have to go to the office. I won't be back until pass dinner. I think you can handle them" and with that, he was off._

"_He's scary" said Kaname once Rido was gone._

"_Don't worry, he's like that all the time. Don't let it get to you. Are you guys hungry?" both boys nodded, Haruka a lot more eagerly than Kaname._

"_Lin" Senri yelled for the servant._

"_Yes Senri-sama?" he asked._

"_Would you be kind enough to bring those suitcases to two of the guests rooms? Also, I need you to get me the house decorator here this afternoon. And before you come down, bring Shiki" with a bow, the man left to do what his boss had just asked for._

"_Guys, would you like to meet your younger brother?" both boys remember the promised they had made their mother, before she was gone. The just nodded._

_After five minutes, Lin was coming down the stairs with a little red-haired boy behind him. He looked to be around Kaname's age. He was skinny and a bit small, but still cute._

"_Shiki sweetheart, this are Haruka and Kaname. They are your older brothers. I want you to be friendly to them alright" Senri explained to her son with a smile. Shiki was a sweet boy, so she knew they were not going to be any type of problem with them. Shiki nodded and smiled at the two boys, who did the same thing._

"_Come on, I bet you all are hungry" she took the three boys to the dinning room. After lunch, she placed Shiki down for his nap, and showed Haruka and Kaname their new rooms._

_They were both shocked. They were not accustomed to such luxuries. They always shared rooms, and their room was a lot smaller than their new ones, not that they were complaining. Right now, they all were in the room that now belonged to Haruka._

"_Nee Haruka-kun, what color do you want the walls to be?" she asked him. He was "exploring" his new room._

"_Can it be blue?" he asked with big eyes._

"_Of course"_

_Both boys looked at each other and sat in the comfy and big bed._

"_Senri-san?" asked Kaname._

"_Yes, Kaname-kun?"_

"_We are not going to see mommy anymore right?" Senri could see the tears forming in both of the boys' eyes. She felt her heart break at the sight. She just sat next to them._

"_I'm afraid so. You guy won't be seeing her for a very long time. But you boys don't need to worry about it. You will be staying here until you can get back to her" she tried to reassure the kids. It seemed it work the trick._

"_Thank you" both boys said._

"_You are very much welcome" then, they started unpacking. As mad as Senri was with Rido, she was happy at the same time. She had just gained two adorable sons and two brothers for her kid._

_End of Flashback_

Haruka and Kaname were immensely thankful to Senri. Not only had she treated them like her own kids, but if it weren't for her, who knows how their lives may had turned out. He loved his real mother and he would never forget her, but after her dead, Senri was the closest thing he had to a mother. He was so into his thoughts, that he didn't realized that Haruka had just walked into his room.

"Snap out of it" said Haruka while placing a hand on Kaname's shoulder, causing him to jump. Haruka just laughed. He was dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. He was trying to dry his damp hair. "I asked you if you knew where Shiki was."

"He said he was going to study with Rima" Kaname went back to his laptop, only to realize how late it was. "Shit"

He started to run around the room, gathering his stuff to go and take a shower. Haruka just laughed at him.

"How long do you think is going to take until we have a nephew or a nice?" Haruka just randomly asked, causing Kaname to stop whatever he was doing.

"What?" he asked. He was very confused.

"Come on Kaname. You and I know how much Shiki and Rima "study." I can guarantee that all those times, they aren't studying algebra"

"Haruka, Shiki is not an idiot. He knows what he's doing. So stop saying things that make no sense" and with that, he went into the shower.

"Hurry your ass up. We only have half an hour before dinner" Haruka left his brother's room and went to get ready for dinner. When he walked out, Shiki was walking in. The first thing Haruka notice about his brother was the big hickey on his neck.

"Dude that thing is enormous" he said, wanting to tease his brother.

"Shut up." was Shiki's brilliant response.

"Well you know what they say, is always the quiet ones" Haruka laughed at his brother's bright red face.

"I'm skipping dinner tonight" and like that, he locked himself in his room.

Haruka just smiled and walked into his own room. The only thing that Kuran brothers had in common, was their looks. Haruka was known for being the cheerful and lay back one. He was a sweet and friendly guy. Kaname was the serious yet gentle one. Only his brothers and close friends knew better. And Shiki was the quiet and shy one. Yet, they were closer to each other than a lot of people thought. Haruka was there to make them laugh. Kaname to make them see sense and Shiki to support whatever stupid thing they decided to do.

In less than 20 minutes, Haruka was changed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and light blue shirt. His hair was still slightly damp. He grabbed his phone and went to get Kaname. When he walked out of his room, Kaname was waiting for him in the living room. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"How the hell did you managed to be done in time?" Haruka asked.

"Unlike you, I don't take my sweet ass time making sure every little piece of hair is in the right place"

'_I notice that' _thought Haruka as he saw Kaname's messy hair.

"Let's go, Shiki isn't going to dinner. You should've seen his neck. You owe my $20 dollars hope you know that" and with that, both brothers were out of the house.

_**YAY!**_

_**Another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it. Like I said before, something a bit different from the rest. I'll work in the next chapter and try to have it uploaded as soon as possible. See you guys in the next chapter!**_

_***I know that's technically her last name, but screw it. I didn't felt like giving here a different name. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey there guys!_

_SO here I bring you guys a new chapter. I know I said that I was going to try and upload 2 before classes started, but I wasn't able to. I really apologize for it. Also, I believe I won't be able to upload as frequently now that I'm starting school. But I promise I won't leave the story behind. It may take me a bit longer but I'm still going to keep updating as often as possible. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

_Nina~_

**Chapter 6: Date, sweets, and colds**

The week had passed by a lot faster than expected. Yuki and Juri had gotten somewhat used to living in this new school. They got to meet some more amazing people like Yori, Ruka, Kaien and Hanabusa. Juri still thought Hanabusa was nothing but a spoil idiot, yet she would laugh endlessly at his stupid jokes. Right now, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Yuki was ready for her "date" with Kaname. She had already took a shower and did her hair. She was just trying to figure out what to wear. Her task was interrupted by a knock on her door. She walked to the door and opened. Leia was standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Yuki nodded and move aside to allow Leia to walk it.

Yuki notice that Leia had a worried expression in her face. She looked like she didn't had a good night sleep and was dressed in a pair loose jeans and an oversize t-shirt, which Yuki assumed belonged to Zero.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked.

"I have a favor. I know you have a "date" today. But I need something from the town. Zero catched a cold and Miharu-sensei is not here today. So I was wondering if you could grab me some cold medicine. If you can't that's fine, I can probably try to contact Ichiru, wherever he may be, and ask him to bring some" Leia looked very worried about Zero. She and Zero may have an odd relationship. None of them were sweet to each other. Zero was always grumpy and Leia was always teasing him. But they loved each other more than anything. Yuki had come to notice that.

"Of course I'll grab him some medicine, but under one condition"

"Anything"

"Help me pick an outfit for today. Juri has been gone ever since breakfast and I got no clue where she is. And I can't decide what outfit to wear" explained Yuki. Leia just smiled and nodded.

To be honest, Leia was totally shocked when Yuki told her, Juri and Azu about Kaname. She never expected someone like Kuran Kaname to take liking on a girl like Yuki. Don't get her wrong, she knew that Yuki was very beautiful and an amazing human being. A bit too shy at times, but still a sweet girl. She just never imagine that she would go out with someone like Kaname. Yuki had try to convince everyone that she wasn't going on a date. She said she was only doing it to properly say "Thank you" for helping her. But the girls knew better.

Leia looked through Yuki's wardrobe. After a couple minutes of looking, she found out the perfect outfit. She took it out and handed it to Yuki.

"Here, change. I'll do you hair and make-up after you change" Yuki took the outfit and headed to the bathroom to change. In the meantime, Leia walked around the room. She sat on the bed and waited for Yuki to get out.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Leia had picked for her. She was wearing a pale pink strapless shirt that was tight in the breast area and then loose at the bottom. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans white heels.

"I mean this in the most straight way possible, you look hot" said Leia, Yuki just blushed.

After a couple minutes, Yuki was ready to go. Her hair was loose with a small silver pin on it. She was wearing a key necklace and a pair of matching earrings. Make-up was kept simple, after all she didn't need much of it. And like that, she was ready.

"Do you want some specific medicine?" Yuki asked while she grabbed her purse and a coat. Her coat was white, kinda tight at the top and at the bottom it took the shape of a skirt.*

"Any type would do, Zero isn't really picky about those things. I better get going before he wakes up. Thank you so much Yuki"

"No problem, I should be thanking you, for helping me out here. Once I get back, I'll text you so you can come and get the medicine" with a nod, Leia was out of the room.

Yuki took a look at the clock. It was 12:50 pm and she had to meet up with Kaname at 1:00 pm. So, she grabbed her purse and was off to the main entrance. When she arrived, Kaname was already there. He looked so sexy, at least in Yuki's opinion. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a dark unbuttoned blue shirt. He was also wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black trench coat.

"Hello" Yuki greeted him, she couldn't help but blush.

"Hello, my you look amazing" he told her once he saw her. Her blush just grew darker. "Shall we go?" Yuki nodded. And then, they were off to the town.

_With Leia and Zero_

After talking to Yuki, Leia went to check on her boyfriend. She had talked to the principal and explained to her the situation, so she was given a pass to take care of Zero for the day. This morning, she had received a text from Ichiru telling her that Zero had a cold. Ichiru had a date with Shizuka today, and was ready to cancel it to stay and take care of his brother. Leia convince him to go on his date. She could take care of Zero. Once she reached Zero's room, she opened the door softly and enter.

The room was big, like really big. Zero shared room with Ichiru, so everything was double. The left side of the room belonged to Ichiru, and the right side to Zero. Zero's side was clean and organized. His desk was neatly organized and all his clothes were in their proper place. Ichiru's side, was a totally different story. Things were laying all over the place, and everything was a mess. Leia had witness a lot of fights because of this, but right now, Zero was so miserable that he didn't even notice that Leia had just walked into the room.

She reached his bed and sat on it. She placed her hand on Zero's forehead just to feel the unnatural heat coming from it. Zero was deep asleep. His hair was a total mess, his cheeks had a light pink color and his breathing was heavy thanks to his congestion. In conclusion, he looked like a total mess, but Leia thought he looked adorable.

Zero and Leia had been dating for almost 3 years now. They were not your typical couple. They were always fighting and Zero was always yelling at her. But that was just how they were, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, Zero was always grumpy and sometimes even scary, but she knew how much he loved her. He was always looking out for her and was always spoiling her, even if he always deny it afterwards. Yes, he was not the guy who was always telling her how much he loved her or showing affection in public. But it was those soft and quick kisses on her head, how he always let her sit on his lap or let her fall asleep on him, that showed her how much he truly care. She didn't need anything else, all she needed was to have him by her side.

She stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She grabbed a bowl that she had gotten earlier on and filled it with warm water. She grabbed a small towel and headed back to the room. Once the towel was wet, she placed it in Zero's forehead, trying to bring his fever down. As delicate as she tried to be, she still manage to wake up Zero. His beautiful crystal like lavender eyes opened slowly. He felt like he had just gotten ran over by a truck. His whole body was hurting him.

"Hey" he said weakly to his girlfriend. Leia just smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry I woke you up" she apologized while running her fingers through his warm cheek. "Do you need something?" she asked.

Zero shooked his head. He had all he needed right here. Leia gave him a small smile. Zero notice that she looked tired, after all she had been taking care of him ever since this morning.

"Go back to sleep. Your medicine would be here later one. In the meantime all you can do is to get as much rest as possible. I'll be here if you need anything" she started to run her fingers through Zero's hair, she knew that would get him to sleep. After a couple minutes, Zero was back to dreamland.

Leia took a deep breath. Today was going to be a long day.

_With Yuki and Kaname_

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kaname once they were in town.

The town had nothing on the big cities that Yuki grew up. It was a small village-like town. It was probably built for those who use to work in the castle, when it belonged to the king. The stores were small yet warm. Everyone around town knew each other so they were always friendly to everyone.

"I don't know" answered Yuki. After all, it was her first time in town.

"I got an idea, why don't we go for lunch?" he asked. Yuki agreed.

They walked for about 15 minutes until they arrived to a small cafe. Kaname held the door open for Yuki and she walked it. The place was warm and beautiful. Yuki had never seen something like it. They sat at a table near the window. Minutes later, an old woman came to take their order. She was smiling sweetly at the two teenagers.

'_My, they make a really cute couple'_ thought the lady as she took their order.

Nervousness was nothing compare to what Yuki was feeling. She just didn't know what to do. She had never been in much dates before, and the ones she had been to, ended up in disaster. Normally, it was Juri the one that got the attention of the boys. Yuki mainly just stood behind. So this was rare for her. Kaname seemed to notice Yuki's nervousness. He wanted to chuckle at her cuteness, but he figure that wouldn't really help her nerves. He figured a small chat would probably help.

"So, what made you come to this school?" he asked.

"I really don't know. It was my father who decided to send me and my sister. Which is odd because he's normally doing anything on his power to keep us with him." Kaname smiled at this

"Are you and your sister his only kids?" Yuki nodded.

"How about you Kaname-kun?" she asked, trying to get to know Kaname a bit better.

"Two, Haruka and Shiki. You've met them before" Kaname said, Yuki was shocked.

Sure she had figure that Kaname and Haruka were related somehow, since they really looked alike. But she never imagined Shiki was his brother. Then again, she remembered that Shiki's last name was Kuran, so they were obviously brothers. Yuki felt kinda dumb for not realizing this before.

"Why the shock?" Kaname asked once he saw Yuki's shocked face. At the question, all Yuki could do was blush.

"Well...well is just that I didn't picture you and Shiki. You guys don't seem like brothers. Please don't take it the wrong way" said a very nervous Yuki.

"It's fine, you are not the first one that thinks that way. Shiki takes after our mother, Haruka and I take after our father" Kaname try to say that as calmly as possible, after all he did hated to admit that he looked like his father.

Yuki nodded in understanding. Until their food arrived, they just talked. Yuki found out that although Kaname didn't like sweets, he loved banana cream pies.* He was also a very smart person, ranking number 1 at the school, and loved to just spend time in a quiet place. On the other side, Kaname had learn that Yuki liked movies and music. And that she was horrible at math, yet brilliant at literature and writing.

Once their food arrived, they started to eat in silence. Kaname had order some pasta and Yuki was having chicken and fries. After they were done, Kaname pay the bill and they decided to go for a walk around town. Kaname was showing Yuki around the stores and places. They didn't realize how fast time was passing by. After getting out of a small shop, they both suffered the shock of their lives.

The found Juri and Haruka, soaked head to toes. Juri was shivering and she looked like she was ready to kill Haruka any second. Haruka on the other side, had a big smile on his face. He was carrying Juri's white purse and a paper bag.

"What the hell?" Kaname was the first one to ask.

"Don't ask, it's his fucking fault" said Juri as she kept walking towards the school. Yuki took off her coat and handed it to her sister. Although she was kinda cold, she knew her sister needed it more. Kaname and Yuki looked at Haruka, expecting an explanation.

"I swear is not my fault, it was an accident. She's the one making a big drama out of it" Haruka said, trying to defend himself.

_Earlier on_

_Once breakfast was done, Juri was ready to have a whole day for herself. Yuki was going with Kaname in her "so-not-date" date and she had the whole day for herself. Her plans were totally changed when she received a text from Haruka._

'_**Meet me in the front door in an hour. If you don't agree, then I'll just go and kidnap you'- Haruka**_

_Juri was shocked. What kind of weirdo would say something like that? Knowing that she really had no other option. She run to her room to change her outfit into something more proper to go out. She replaced her tank-top and hoodie for a nice long sleeved turquoise shirt. Her yoga pants were replaced by a pair of black skinny jeans and her slippers for a pair of white, knee high boots. She put on a white, sleeveless coat and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed a purse, took her phone and wallet and was off the door._

_Haruka was waiting for her on the front door. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a loose white shirt. He had a gray coat with him._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you, Haruka? You just don't threaten to kidnap people if they don't show up when you ask them" Juri try to be mad at Haruka. But honestly, how can you be mad when he had such a sexy smile on his face?_

"_Gomen, but I'm guessing it worked the trick, since you showed up" Haruka said with a smile on his face. Right now, Juri just wanted to slap that smile out of his face._

"_I just didn't want you storming into my room and making a mess" she said, trying to hide her light blush._

_Haruka just grabbed her by the arm and pull her to the main entrance. They left the school and after around 15 minutes, they arrived to the town. Haruka never let go Juri's arm. Secretly, she was loving it. But of course, she would never say that outloud._

"_Can you let go of my arm?" she asked him._

"_No, because if I do you will ran away. Besides, I like holding you" and with that, he brought her closer to him. Juri just blushed, but did nothing to get separated from him._

_They walked around town until they reached a small bakery. They walked in, and the sweet smell of the place invaded Juri's senses. The front counter was full with delicious looking pastries, cookies, cakes and pies. Overall, it was heaven for people who loved sweets. And one of those people, was Juri._

"_Hello there, Haruka-kun. What can I get for you?" a woman who looked to be around her mid 40's asked. Haruka seemed to be a frequent client in the store._

"_Hello Lena-san. I'll have the usual, what about you Juri?" after looking around the counter for a couple seconds, Juri decided what she wanted to get._

"_I'll have a piece of that strawberry shortcake please"_

"_Would you like ice cream with it?" asked the baker._

"_Yes" Juri said without thinking about it. Haruka laughed at it._

"_Also, two cold honey tea please" Haruka added to the order._

"_No problem, why don't you guys take a sit and I'll take everything to you once it's ready?"_

_Both teenagers nodded and sat at a small table._

"_So it seems like you come here often" Juri said, trying to start a conversation._

"_Yes I do. Is the only place where I can get Kaname to eat something sweet. Besides, is the best bakery in town. You'll found it out for yourself soon" Haruka explained._

"_You seem to be very close to your brother"_

"_Yes, to both of them. Sometimes I get on their nerves, but I can't picture life without them" Hakura said, Juri smiled. After all, she was the same way with her sister._

"_Are you and Kaname twins?"_

"_Something like that" Juri was confused at this answer, but before she had a chance to ask Haruka what he meant, their food arrived._

"_Here you guys go. Strawberry shortcake with ice-cream and a big piece of cherry cheesecake. And your two honey teas" after placing everything on the table, Lena returned to her work._

_Juri wasted no time a dig into her treat. It was heaven! Juri had never had something so good before. It seemed like Haruka wasn't exaggerating when he said this place was the best. Juri kept eating her cake, ignoring the smiling Haruka. He couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of him. She was so cute. She looked like if for a second, she was a kid once again. Haruka decided to stop staring at the girl in front of him and eat his cheesecake._

_Once they were done, Haruka went to pay. Juri saw something that she knew her sister was just going to love._

"_Excuse me, may I have two of those cannolis? To go please" Lena just smiled at her and packed two cannolis in a paper bag. She handed them to Juri and she paid._

_Once again, Haruka grabbed Juri from her arm and started walking towards the outside of the town._

"_Where the hell are we going to now?" Juri asked. Haruka didn't answer, instead he kept walking._

_After a good ten minutes of walking, they arrived to a small lake. The place was beautiful. Trees surrounded the lake and there was something so calming about this place. Because of the lake, the place was colder than the town, which caused Juri to shiver. Haruka sat at the foot of one big tree that was right in front of the lake. He pointed at the spot next to him, so Juri could come and sit next to him. She placed her bags in the flood and sat next to Haruka._

"_Why did you bring me here?" Juri asked. She wasn't trying to be mean, or sound like she didn't appreciate it, but she was honestly curious about why he had bring her here._

"_I just wanted to talk to you in a calm place. That's all" that was Haruka simple answer._

"_That's odd"_

"_Why?" he asked in curiosity._

"_Well, you just seemed like the type of person who likes to be with others. I never really imagined that you actually liked quiet places" explained Juri. Haruka laughed._

"_Well, I am with someone. And when you have two brothers like the ones I have, you grow to like the silence and peaceful places. Come on, I'm going to show you something" he said while standing up. He offered his hand to Juri and helped her stand up._

_He walked around until they reached a mountain of rocks. Easily, he climbed to the top rock. Juri looked at him like he was a lunatic._

"_The water in this lake is so clear that you can see the bottom without any trouble. The fished like to gather around here, so I thought you may like to see that"_

_Juri took a deep breath and started to climb to where Haruka was. She didn't complete the task as easily as Haruka had, but she reached the top. When she looked down at the lake, she could see little fished around the area. The area was probably about 5 feet deep, she assumed. Like Haruka said, the water was crystal clear. She had never seen something similar to it. She was so concentrated in looking into the water, that she didn't realized how close Haruka was to her. When she did realized how close they were, she took two steps back._

"_Hey, respect my personal space would you" she was really starting to get pissed at the way Haruka would just smile whenever she was trying to be mad at him. That smile of him, it made her want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. Wait a second, kiss? Juri shooked her head. Why in the world was she thinking about kissing Haruka? She didn't even like him. Or at least that is what she told herself. Besides, she was pretty sure she wasn't his type of girl._

"_What if I don't?" he said, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face. She blushed and looked up at him. It was then when she realized that he was actually a lot taller than her. Juri blushed just grew bigger and just when she was about to fight him, he kissed her._

_The kiss was unexpected yet sweet. Out of instinct, Juri closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Haruka's lip were warm and soft against hers. She was totally lost on the kiss, until her brain turned on again. It was then when she realized that she was doing. What she didn't realized is how close to edge of the rock she was. He pushed Haruka away and lost her balance. As soon as Haruka notice this, he tried to grab Juri. But instead, he ended up falling with her._

_As soon as they fell into the lake, Juri could feel the cold water against her skin like hundreds of knives. She cursed everything and everyone in that instant._

"_Are you ok?" asked Haruka as soon as Juri was able to place her feet at the bottom of the lake. All he wanted to do was to burst out laughing, but he didn't had any desire of dying any time soon._

"_No you idiot. I fell into a freezing lake and now I'm soaked head to toe with no other clothes to wear. And it's all for you fucking fault" Juri was beyond mad, and she was also freezing._

"_Hey, it wasn't me the one who pushed myself and lost my balance" Haruka did had a point. Juri just turned around and started to walk out of the lake._

"_You kissed me!" she yelled._

"_And you didn't like it?" Haruka asked, Juri stopped for a second and felt her face become at least 5 different shades of red. She decided to ignore the comment and keep walking towards the land._

"_So you did like it" Haruka said to her ear once they reached land. Juri shivered, although she didn't know is this was due to the cold or Haruka's sexy and deep voice._

"_I never say that you fucking idiot" she try to get herself out of this situation that seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute. She went to go and grab her stuff, but Haruka pinned her to the nearest tree._

"_But you never deny it" said Haruka in such a sensual voice, that it almost made Juri melt._

"_I didn't like it" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible._

"_You are a horrible liar" once again, his face was really close to hers. Before he had another chance to kiss her, Juri slipped out of his arms and started walking towards the school._

"_Fuck you and fuck this shit. I'm going back to school. I'm not going to freeze my ass out here, let alone catch a cold because of you" as she walked away, she could hear Haruka's laugh. That was it._

"_What the fuck are you laughing at?" she yelled at him, letting her anger out._

"_Is just that you are way too cute when mad" he told her._

"_Then I'm about to get fucking adorable" she said as she started to walk towards him once again. Then she suddenly stop as she felt the cold breeze against her body. She was freezing! And if she didn't changed out of her wet clothes, she was going to regret it later on._

"_You are so lucky I'm freezing" she said and started walking towards the town once again. Haruka just grabbed the bags she left behind and followed her._

"So that's what happened" Haruka told the whole story of what had happened to Kaname and Yuki. They both looked at each other and the same thought cross their mind.

'_What the fuck?'_

"So Yuki-chan, this is Juri's purse and something she got for you at the bakery. I would give them to her myself, but I'm sure she won't be talking to me for a while" Haruka handed Yuki Juri's purse and the paper bag. Then, he left for the school.

"Alright, anything I said before I take back. I'm not related to him" said Kaname once Haruka was out of sight. Yuki just burst out laughing. Soon, Kaname followed her action.

After some more walking around town, Kaname and Yuki decided to go back to the school, since Yuki needed to give Leia Zero's medicine. It was only around five, so the sun was slowly going down, turning the sky from bright blue to a light orange. They soon arrived to the school.

"Thank you for today. It was fun" Yuki thanked Kaname.

"It was my pleasure. I really hope we can go out again. Without Haruka and Juri messing up everything again" just thinking about what had happened earlier made Yuki laughed.

Taking advantage of Yuki being distracted, Kaname placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Yuki totally froze and her face became as red as an apple. Kaname couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"I'll see you around tomorrow, Yuki-chan" at her new nickname, Yuki's face became, if possible, even reder. Yuki just nodded and Kaname was off to his room.

Quickly, Yuki texted Leia and told her to come and get the medicine. In less than five minutes, Leia was there. She looked a lot better than this morning. Yuki assumed that she had gotten a bit of rest.

"Thank you so much Yuki. You are such a life saver" Leia thanked Yuki with a hug.

"It was no problem, Leia. How's Zero doing?" Yuki asked once the hug was finished.

"He's doing better. His fever went down and he doesn't feel as miserable any longer. I'm sure that with the medicine and some rest, he would be better by tomorrow" Leia explained. Then she realized that something was wrong with Yuki's outfit. "Hey Yuki, what's with the coat?" she asked with a devilish smile.

It was then when Yuki realized that she was still wearing Kaname's coat. He had given it to her after she had given her coat to Juri. Yuki blushed, Leia smiled.

"Sorry I asked" Leia laughed and started to go up the stairs to return to Zero's room.

"Leia I swear is not what you think" Yuki said, trying to explain to Leia what really happened.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is what I think" and before Yuki could say anything else, Leia was gone.

Yuki took a deep breath and headed to her room. All she wanted to do was to take a warm shower and lay down on her bed watching anime until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Leia had arrived to Zero's room. To her surprise, Zero has just getting out of the shower. He had nothing on but a pair of loose pajama bottoms. His hair was a total mess and it was slightly damp from the shower. He looked so rapeable, in Leia's opinion.

'_Calm your freaking hormones down Leia, he's sick' _Leia told herself in an attempt to keep herself in line. The last thing her boyfriend needed right now was for her to tie him and rape him while he's sick.

"Liking the view?" Zero asked once he notice how his girlfriend was staring at him.

"No, I'm freaking loving it" Leia said with a smile. She went over to Zero and kissed his cheek. Then she handed him the medicine.

"Here you go. Drink this and you should be fine by tomorrow morning" Zero nodded and went to the bathroom to drink the pills.

Leia just sat at him bed. It was warm and it smelled just like him. It was a smell that Leia would never get tired of. She yawned and lay down in the bed. She didn't even notice when Zero came out of the bathroom until she felt him laying down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stay with me tonight, please?" he asked. It was so hard for Leia to deny him anything whenever he gave her the puppy look.

"Ichiru is going to freak out if he comes in and sees me here" she was trying to just make up an excuse.

"Oh please, I've caught him doing way way worse things that just sharing a bed with his girlfriend. Unless, you were thinking that we were going to be doing something different" a soft pink color came to Leia's cheeks. Zero just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep you idiot. You need to sleep so the medicine can have an effect. I'll stay" she finally gave up.

Zero gave her one of his rare smiles and hugged her closer. After a couple minutes, he was in dreamland. Leia soon joined him. She would have to wake up early to escape the guards after all.

_**DONE!**_

_**Another chapter completed :). I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I kinda concentrated more in Juri and Haruka but I promise soon I'll upload a chapter just with Kaname and Yuki for all their fans out there. See you next chapter!**_

_***Yuki's coat: images/24045164/171770173257641983_lempzDNy_c_ **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello Everyone!_

_YES! I finally updated! I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I started college two weeks ago and I've been literally going crazy will all the work they have give me. I wasn't able to write as often as I wanted. But never mind that, I finally finished the chapter and I'll let you all read it. Enjoy!_

_Nina~_

**Chapter 7: Hell breaks loose**

It was very rare to find Sara in a good mood. Today, was one of those rare days. After spending a whole day in the spa and the beauty salon, nothing could ruin her mood. Or so she thought. Right now, she was brushing her long golden curls to perfection. Her flawless skin was cover by some green lotion. This was her daily routine. Suddenly, someone softly knocked on her door.

"Come in" she yelled. A couple seconds later two girls walked in. One had caramel colored hair that reached her mid back and a pair of bright honey eyes. The other one had short brown hair and a pair of dull blue eyes. This two girls, Ayumi and Aoi, were Sara's "best-friends."

"We have the information you asked us for" said Ayumi once they were in the room.

Sara looked at them with a bright smile on her face. A couple days ago, Sara had ask her friends to find all the information they could on Yuki and Juri. She had to find something that she could use to get rid of both girls. The last thing Sara needed in her life is someone trying to be better than her. No one, and I mean no one, would ever be better than her.

"Alright girls, give me a minute. Is time for me to go wash my face. Take a seat" both girls sat by the sofas near the fireplace and Sara went to clean her face. Once her face was totally clean, she came back to the room and sat in front of the two girls. "Well, what do you have for me?"

"Well, like we told you before, their father is Kaien Cross. Their mother died some time ago. He's the owner of the Cross companies, and one of the richest men in Japan."

"Like how rich is this man? Surely, he can't be richer than my family" Sara said full of confidence. Ayumi and Aoi exchanged looks.

"Actually, he is" stated Aoi, Sara's smile left her face. She was one of the richest students in the school, together with the Kurans, Takuma, the Kiryus and Aido. She would rather die than admit that this two new good for nothing were better than her.

"What else you got?" she asked, trying to keep her anger as content as possible.

"Well, they have always studied only on the best school in Japan. They lived in Italy for about 3 years. Pretty much, they are daddy's little girls. Anything they want, he would give it to them" Ayumi explained. There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary with them.

"There must be something dirty somewhere. Something I can use to make their lives a living hell" Sara stated. She really needed to bring the down, no matter what it took.

"There is nothing Sara. No criminal record, no known problems, nothing"

Sara stood up from her seat and walked around the room. This was bad, like really bad.

"I'm not going to allow them to be better than me. Over my dead body. I'll find something and use it. I'm Sara Shirabuki and no one, I mean no one, would ever be over me."

Both Ayumi and Aoi exchanged looks.

"Well, both of them are really good friends with Leia. Perhaps you could..." Ayumi wasn't able to finish thanks to Sara.

"Don't!" she yelled. "Don't you dare to say her name in front of me. You both now how much I hate her. I can't even stand hearing her name"

If there was someone in the world who Sara hated the most, it was Leia Rashford. They have known each other since they were kids, and ever since then Sara had hated her. The reason? Well simple, Sara and Leia were sisters.

Sara never her dad. She was raised by her mother, who was a famous and prestigious fashion designer. Being the only child, Sara grew up being spoiled by her mother. Eventually, she became selfish and full of herself. She became materialistic and would stop at nothing until she got whatever she wanted. Because of her busy schedule, Sara's mom never realized it. In her eyes, Sara was nothing more than an adorable little girl who deserved the world. That all changed when she decided to get married, to no other than Leia's dad.

_Flashback_

_It was a hot summer day. 5 year old Sara couldn't be more excited. Today, she would get to meet her new dad. A couple months ago her mother had informed her that she was going to get married. Sara was so happy, she would finally have a dad! She didn't know who her real dad was and she was really looking forward to having one._

_Right now, her mother was brushing her hair softly. She had to look perfect today, so she had asked her mother if she could do her hair. Naomi Shirabuki was a beautiful lady, who looked just like her daughter. Same beautiful blonde hair and same blue eyes. She could tell her excited her daughter was, and was happy for it._

"_Are you looking forward to today, Sara?" she asked while braiding her daughter's hair. Sara just gave her a small nod and a big smile. Once she was finish with it, she kneeled in front of Sara._

"_Now I have an extra surprise for you. Liam has a daughter, she's your age. And he's going to bring her here today. Since you girls are going to be sister, we figure the sooner you meet each other the better. Now, this is Leia-chan first time in Japan, so I want you be as nice as possible towards her alright?" Naomi asked her daughter. At the mentioning of Sara having a new sister, her smile disappear from her face._

"_Is this girl pretty? Because if she is not then I don't want her to be my sister. I'm the prettiest girl in the planet and I won't have an ugly sister" Sara stated like it was the most common thing to say._

"_Sara! You don't say things like that! It's very rude!" Naomi yelled at her daughter. "Now I'll call Megumi in so she can help you get dress and we will talk about this later on" with that, she stood up and left the room. Sara was dumbfounded, she didn't say anything to make her mom mad._

_A couple minutes after Naomi left the room, a young-looking maid walked into the room._

"_What would you like to wear today, Sara-sama?" the maid asked while walking towards the girl's wardrobe._

"_I want to wear my best dress" Sara stated, after all, she needed to cause a good impression. Specially now that she had just learned that she would soon have a new sister. She was going to make sure that this girl knew that she was the best, and that no matter what, that would never change._

_After 30 minutes, Sara was ready. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her golden hair was tied into a beautiful braid and it had beautiful looking hair pins. She was wearing a white dress with thin straps, that had a pink sash with a flower on it. Also, the dress had a few pink flower petals*. She was also wearing a pair of white stockings and some pink shoes. Overall, she was very happy with her look. At that same moment, her mother walked in into the room. She was wearing a white skirt and a light orange shirt._

"_Are you ready Sara?" she asked. Sara nodded and run towards her mother._

"_How do I look mommy?" she asked while spinning so her mother could see her. Naomi just smiled._

"_You look beautiful sweetheart, no come on. Liam and Leia are downstairs" Sara grabbed her mother's hand and the both started to walk to the living room. Once they arrived, Sara could see the two new members of her family._

_Her eyes went directly to the man who would now be her father. He looked nice and friendly. He had short black hair and an amazing pair of turquoise eyes. He also was very tall and a big smile on his face. Liam Rashford was the man of every girl's dream. Naomi had meet him on one of her numerous trips to England. He was the owner of some technology-related company, and was very rich. He decided he wanted to expand his business all the way to Asia. And he decided that now was the perfect moment to do it, since he was going to get married in Japan._

"_Hello there beautiful. You must be Sara. Your mom talks so much about you that I couldn't wait to meet you" he said with a big smile while kneeling in front of Sara, who just smiled at him. He then handed her a brightly wrapped box._

"_This for you. Your mom tell me you liked dolls so I hope you like it" Sara happily took the present and quickly got rid of the wrapper. She opened the box and inside was laying one of the most beautiful porcelain doll she had ever seen. Her hair was the same color as Sara and was wearing a beautiful pink dress._

"_Thank you sir" Sara bowed politely at him._

"_No need to thank me. Now I do want you to meet my daughter. Her name is Leia and she's your age. She doesn't speak much since her japanese is not too good, but I'm sure you guys would get along just fine" he then move aside to reveal the little girl who was hiding behind his back._

_The girl had waist long, perfectly straight navy blue hair. Her eyes were a perfect copy of her father's, just like her skin tone. She was about Sara's height. She was currently dressed in a beautiful pastel green dress that had flower patterns and a mint green sash with a ribbon on her hip**. She was also wearing a pair of white sandals and a butterfly hair clip._

_Sara took a good look at the girl. She was pretty, like very pretty. And Sara didn't like it one bit. She hated when someone was prettier than her. She hated being second. And she was not going to let this girl beat her at anything._

_A week later, Sara and Naomi were moving into Liam's house. He had just gotten a mansion not too far from where they lived, and he wanted Naomi and Sara to move in with him and Leia. The house was just way too big for him and his daughter. So right now, they had just arrived to the beautiful house. Sara was so excited about the new house. She couldn't wait to see her new room, after all Liam had promised her that her new room would be totally pink._

_Once they enter the house, a maid quickly went to get Liam, and in less than a minute, he was with the girls._

"_You guys are here just in time. Lunch will be serve in 30 minutes, which gives us plenty of time to take a look around the house. I'm pretty sure Sara wants to see her new room" Sara just nodded and grabbed Liam's hand so he could show her to her new room. Liam smiled and started walking up the stairs, Naomi right behind them. Soon, they arrived to Sara's new room._

"_Alright Sara, this is your new room. I hope you like it since your mom and I worked really hard on it" and so, he opened the door._

_Sara was amazed, the room was beautiful. The walls were painted a beautiful soft pink color and all the furniture of the room was a perfect pearl white color that matched everything else in the room. The carpet was white and in the middle of the room stood a beautiful queen sized bed dressed in fuschia-pink blankets and full with all kinds of dolls and stuff animals. In one of the corners of the room, an art related area was created and a huge white wardrobe was place in front of her bed._

"_How do you like your room?" Naomi asked her daughter, already knowing the answer._

"_I love mommy. Thank you, and thank you, Liam-san"_

"_No need to thank me, and please just call me Liam. There's no need for honorifics now" he gave Sara a smile, which she returned._

"_Now Sara, let's show you around the house" all three of them walked out of the room and stood in the hallway. "You see that door all the way at the end of the hallway?" Sara nodded. "That's your mom's and my room. Whenever you need something you can come to us. But in case that we are not in the room, you can ask Leia. I'll show you to her room"_

_The walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room that was right next to Sara's._

"_This is the music room. Inside there's a piano so if you ever want to use it you are more than welcome to. Normally the only one that uses this room is Leia since she's the only one who can play. But let's move on. Leia's room is the one next to this one" and so, the reached Leia's room._

_Carefully, Liam opened the door to reveal a room worthy of a princess. The room was big, slightly bigger than Sara's. The walls were painted a sky blue color and the roof was painted to resemble the sky. The carpet was light blue and the furniture in the room a dark brown color. The queen bed was against one of the walls, cover in beautiful dark blue blankets with stars on them. Her toys were neatly organized all over the room. Right now, Leia was sitting in a desk like table with an elderly lady._

"_Daddy" as soon as Leia realized that her father was standing in the door, she rushed to his side. Liam quickly picked up his daughter._

"_Hello. Kaede-san, thank you so much for coming here today, but I believe today session will be cut short. But please allow me to introduce my fiancee Naomi, and her daughter Sara. Girls this is Kaede-san, she's Leia's japanese tutor" after the quick introduccion, Kaede excused herself so the new family could have some time together. Liam placed Leia on the floor and smiled._

"_Leia, Sara really likes dolls, why don't you show her your favorite one?" with a nod, Leia was out to get her favorite doll, which was laying right on her bed._

_Anyone who knew about dolls, would know that the doll in Leia's hands wasn't only very expensive, but also very unique. The doll had beautiful black curls and big teal eyes. Her dress was handmade with the finest silk. The doll was one of many birthday presents that Leia received last month on her 5th birthday._

"_Her name is Emily. She came all the way from France. Daddy got it for me on my birthday" said Leia shyly, after all, she wasn't too attached to her new mother or sister. At least not yet._

"_She's very beautiful. Just like you" Naomi said to Leia, who just smiled._

"_Lunch is probably ready to be serve so why don't you place Emily back on your bed so we can all go to have lunch" Leia followed her father's instructions and placed her doll back on the bed. Then they all went and had lunch._

_A month after moving in together, Naomi had to leave for work. She would be back in a couple days, so she left Sara with Liam. Sara adore Liam, she had no problem getting along with him. Now with Leia, well that was a total different matter. Sara didn't like Leia at all. She always had better things than her. She was smart, talented and beautiful. And Sara hated her. Today, she had made her "dad" a drawing. he was going to be so happy when he sees it._

_Sara looked for him all over the house and finally found him in one of the empty rooms in the house. She opened the door softly so that she could surprise him. He was playing with Leia. They were both running until he finally got her._

"_I got you" he said to Leia's ear while he tickled her. Leia bursted out laughing._

"_Daddy! Please stop" Leia yelled between her laughter._

_Sara grew jealous. Liam never played like that with her. Sure, he did played with her, but she never saw him smiling at her the way he smiled at Leia. He never spend as much time with her as he did with Leia. And that, made Sara very jealous._

"_I love you my little princess" said Liam while he gave his little girl a kiss on her forehead. "You are my favorite girl in the whole world."_

"_Am I really? But what about Naomi-san and Sara-chan?" Leia asked curiously._

"_Well, they are both really important to me and I also love them, but you are my favorite one. No matter what, that won't change. Ever" he closed his promise by giving her another kiss on her forehead._

_That did it. Sara left for her room, crying. She officially hated Leia. What did Leia had that she didn't? Why didn't Liam-san loved her more than he loved Leia? She was better than her! She deserved to be loved. She deserved to have it all. Her, not Leia. But yet, it was Leia that who always had it all. But more importantly, Leia had the only thing that Sara would kill to have:_

_A father._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that day Sara has hated Leia, and eventually, Leia grew to hate her too. They were just too opposite from each other. But that was not the real reason why Sara hated Leia. The true reason for Sara hating Leia was very simple. While Sara seemed to have absolutely everything, Leia simply had more. Both of her parents would always give her more than they gave Sara.

Leia was their parents favorite, there was no question about that, but Sara never really thought the reason why this may happen. Over the curse of the years, Naomi came to realize her daughter's truly nature. She came to realize Sara had became selfish and materialistic, while Leia was sweet and compassionate. And of course, Sara couldn't stand it.

"Sara are you ok? You've been so spaced out for a while" asked Ayumi after about 10 minutes of Sara just remembering her past.

"I'm fine" she replay and went to sit at her previous seat. "Anything else you guys got on the Cross sisters?"

"Nothing else"

"Well, then I guess the only thing I can do right now is to keep that little bitch Yuki away from Kaname and I'm set" at this comment, Aoi and Ayumi exchanged nervous looks. "Why those looks?" Sara asked.

"Actually, Kaname and Yuki were on a date today"

"WHAT?!" Sara yelled so loud, that the girls were scared someone heard them. She quickly stood up from her sit. " Why didn't I know about this earlier?" Sara now was so mad, that the Devil could be consider friendly compare to her.

"Well, you were having a day to relax and we didn't want to ruin your day"

"It's pretty fucking ruined right now. Get out of my room. GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!" both girl ran out of the room before Sara had a chance to hurt them.

At this point, Sara was beyond piss. How could some little good for nothing bitch take Kaname away from here? She had nothing on Sara. Sara was so much hotter and beautiful than Yuki. She was so much better than her. She wasn't going to let her get Kaname, even if that mean that she had to get rid of her.

"AHH!" Sara yelled in frustration while she grabbed one of her school books and threw it at the mirror in front of her, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"I swear I'll destroy you Yuki Cross. I won't let you have Kaname, not even my dead body. I swear I'll destroy you, just like I swear I'll destroy Leia Rashford and everyone else who gets in my fucking way!" Sara fell on the floor, crying out in frustration. She swear she would do it, she would destroy everyone is her way, no matter who it was.

**YAY!**

**I'm done! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I wanted to do something a bit different that what I have so far. I know, Sara sounds like a psychopath, but I always kinda imagine her like that. **

***Sara's dress: ****http:/img.alibaba.com/img/pb/722/262/325/325262722_978.jpg**

****Leia's dress: ****http:/www.comfykid.com/Dana&Annika%20Kids%20Dresses/DA01228A.jpg**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello Guys!_

_I'm finally back! I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. Is just that I've had so much work from school and so many exams that I thought my brain was going to turn to mush. Never, I repeat, never go for a chemistry major in college. Is hell. But putting that aside, I was finally able to update. I hope you guys like the chapter. _

_Hina~_

_P.S_

_Someone asked me how old the character were, and I notice that I never really stated their ages. So here are they_

_Yukia and Juri-17_

_Kaname-17_

_Haruka-18_

_Zero and Ichiru-18_

_Leia-17_

_Azu-18_

_Takuma-18_

_Sara-17_

_Now you guys can go and enjoy the chapter! :0_

**Chapter 8: Assembly and wars**

It was a sunny yet chilly morning. As soon as Yuki had woken up, she knew today was going to be a bad day. Whenever she woke up on her own, it was bound to be a bad day. She tried to shake the feeling away, thinking it was just only a silly stupid thing. By 7:00 am, she was fully dressed and ready for classes. She still had an hour to spare and she had no clue on what to do in the meantime. Juri was probably getting ready right now.

On the positive side, this time allowed her to think about things. She has only been in this school for less than two weeks, and she had already made friends, enemies and even gained a crush. All of which were foreign to her. Yuki had never been much of a social person, that was Juri. Yuki was always quiet and always hide behind her sister. All the guys who talked to her were either trying to get with her sister, or Juri send them to talk to her. In other words, she was never popular nor stood out.

But in this school, everything was different. It was so different that Yuki wondered if she was doing something wrong. She had made more friends in one week than she had in all her life. She wasn't complaining about it, but it was strange, specially for her. She was so use to being just a shadow, and now everything seemed so different.

And then there was Kaname. Yuki didn't know what to think about him. He seemed to be a nice and sweet guy. There was no denying that she had a crush on him. A very big one. Honestly, what's not to love about this guy? He was handsome, smart and sweet. The only problems is that she doesn't know if he feels the same way towards her. For all she knew he could be just playing around with her. That was something that guys seemed to do quite often. She has never been in a relationship, but her sister has been in plenty. And let's just say none of them ended up in good terms. She just hope she doesn't have the same luck for relationships as Juri does. And to add up to the whole equation, there was Sara.

Yuki didn't understand why did Sara seem to hate her. She barely knew her! She had never talked to her. Seriously, what was her problem? After thinking about it for a while, Yuki came to the conclusion that it probably had something to do with Kaname. Whatever it was, Yuki hoped it got solved soon. The last thing she wanted was to have someone hate her for no apparent reason.

"Oh, you're up" Yuki heard Juri comment from the door. She could read the shock on Juri's face. Juri entered the room and walked towards the window and just stared at the outside word.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuki. Juri just turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Well, today you woke up early and on your own. I just wanted to make sure the world wasn't ending" Juri said while laughing. Yuki just looked at her with a fake anger face on.

"How dare you! You better than anyone know how much of an early riser I am" Yuki tried as hard as she could to keep a serious face. But when Juri bursted out laughing, Yuki couldn't help but to join her.

"So Yuki..." Juri started as she sat down on Yuki's bed. She was only wearing her uniform skirt and shirt. "Tell me what's going on between you and Kaname"

Yuki couldn't help but blush at her sister's question.

"There's nothing going on between him and me. We are just friend" Yuki explain. After all, it wasn't a total lie. She really didn't know what Kaname was to her.

"Are you sure about that? Because last time I knew "friends" don't plan dates to go out for dinner and shit, just the two of you" Yuki's face was as red as an apple. How did her sister know that she was planning another date with Kaname?

"How in the world did you know that?"

"My dear sister, you forgot this in my room last night" Juri said while she showed Yuki her phone. "And like the good big sister I am, I had to make sure everything was ok. So I kinda looked through your text and found this very interesting conversation between you and Kaname where he clearly asked you for a date" Juri explain, trying to keep as serious as possible and not laugh at her sister's cute face.

Yuki wanted to die in that instant. This was so embarrassing! She couldn't believe Juri had done that. Actually, she could believe it. Oh God, how she wanted to kill her sister right now. Quickly, Yuki took her phone from his sister's hand.

"It's none of your business" Yuki said, trying to get his sister off her.

"Well, you can either tell me or I can tell dad that you have a crush on Kaname and answer his questions. How does that sound?" Juri asked her sister with a devilish smirk on her face.

Yuki's expression went from embarrassment to pure fear. Kaien Cross may be a happy and easy going guy, but not when it came to his daughters. And he had promised himself to kill every guy to ever lay a hand on his little princesses. He wasn't going to allow any guy to take his daughters away from him, let alone hurt them. Take Juri's ex-boyfriends for example, who were forced to suddenly leave the country. Their whereabouts are still unknown.

"You wouldn't tell dad" Yuki said while looking at her sister's big grin. "You would" Juri just nodded her head. Juri could be nice and sweet at time, but she can also be a total bitch.

"I suggest you to start talking" Juri ordered her sister.

"Well...I..." Yuki didn't know what to say. Then an idea came to her. Perhaps she still had the chance to get away from this.

"I would tell you what's going on between me and Kaname when you tell me what's going on between you and Haruka" now it was Juri's time to blush.

"There's absolutely nothing going on between that asshole and me" Juri quickly answered. Yuki gave the 'I-don't-believe-anything-you-are-saying' look.

"You know, fine. Don't tell me anything, I'll figure it out on my own. I gotta go and finish getting ready" and quickly as lighting, Juri left the room.

Yuki-1, Juri-0

30 minutes later both girls were headed to the dining room. As they arrived to the stairs, they were stopped by Kaname.

"Good morning Yuki, Juri" Kaname greeted the girls.

"Morning" both girls greeted him back.

Juri figure that Kaname was here to talk to Yuki. She knew how awkward the situation could get if she were to stay with them.

"Well Yuki, I'm going to go ahead and wait for you in the dining room. It was nice seeing you Kaname. See you in class" and with that, Juri was out.

Yuki could feel a light blush appearing on her face. Honestly, couldn't she even talk to Kaname without blushing?

"So...we never get to finish our conversation last night" Kaname said to her.

Last night, Kaname had asked her if she wanted to go see a movie. Of course, she said yes. They were planning the whole "date" until she forgot her phone in her sister's room. She totally forgot that she was texting Kaname. On the positive side, she was so glad Juri didn't text him.

"Sorry about that, I fell asleep" Yuki lied.

"It's fine. So we are set then? Movie on Saturday?" Kaname asked. Yuki nodded. She was very excited about going out with Kaname. All she hoped is that her sister wouldn't show up in the middle of it.

"Kaname, I was looking for you" a high pitched voice called. Yuki looked over Kaname's shoulder to see Sara. She took a deep breath. This wasn't going to have a good ending.

"What is it?" Kaname asked. Yuki notice the drastic change in Kaname's attitude. It almost scared her. Kaname seemed like a total different person than the one she knew.

"I just wanted to talk to you, in private" Sara glared at Yuki. If looks killed, Yuki would be dead right now.

"I better get some breakfast before classes start, see you around Kaname" Yuki waved her hand at Kaname and then left. The last thing she wanted was to get in a fight with anyone this early in the morning.

As soon as Yuki left, Kaname turned around to face Sara.

"You got five minutes. What is it?"

Sara put her best emotional face on.

"I just wanted to talk. First, I wanted to apologized for what I did to you. I don't know what motivated me to do something like that. I've been thinking about things, and I really want to fix things between you and me. I still love you and I just want things between us to be the way they were before" Sara said as she came closer to Kaname, who just got away from her.

"Do you really have the nerve to tell me something like this? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you honestly believe that after what happened you can just come and apologize and things would get fixed? No. You can apologize as much as you want, but that's not going to change things. And love? Please Sara, do you even know what love is? I doubt it. You care for no one other than yourself. Is a shame that I couldn't realize that earlier. Now, I have things to do" as Kaname was ready leave, Sara grabbed his arm.

"Is this because of that stupid little girl? Do you really like her that much?" Sara asked, trying to hold the urge to cry. How could a guy like Kaname Kuran choose someone like Yuki Cross over her?

"Sara, whether I like Yuki or not is none of your business. But because I feel like telling you, yes I do like Yuki. Get over it. Now if you excuse me, I need to go" Sara was in too much of a shock to try to stop him or argue with him.

Meanwhile, Yuki had arrived to the dining room, and quickly made her way to her usual table. There her sister, Leia, Zero, Ichiru, Shizuka and Azu were already having breakfast. She quickly put her bag on the table and before anyone could ask her anything, she left to go get breakfast. While Yuki was in line to get her food, Haruka approached her.

"Good morning Yuki-chan" Haruka greeted her with his signature smile. Yuki smiled back.

"Morning, Haruka-sempai"

"I was wondering where is your sister. I need to talk to her"

"Well, she's having breakfast right now. If you want to wait until I get some food I can take you there" Yuki said with a smile. It was payback time for what Juri did to her this morning.

"That would be lovely. Thank you"

Soon enough, Yuki grabbed some breakfast. Haruka just grabbed some coffee and a bagel. Yuki took Haruka to where her sister and their friends were.

"Good morning" he greeted everyone in the table. Yuki took a sit next to Azu, leaving the spot next to Juri available for Haruka. Flashing a smile towards Yuki, Haruka sat next to Juri, who looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Not that I mind, but is very rare to see you around. Did something happened?" Leia asked. She has known the Kuran since she was a little girl. Her stepmother and Senri Kuran were really good friends. Leia got along with them pretty nicely. She didn't mind being around them.

"Well, Takuma took my seat at my normal table. Something about he having to talk something with Kaname, so I literally got kicked out of the table. So I figure I could come and hang around with you guys. Besides, I needed to talk to Juri since she didn't reply to any of my text all weekend" Haruka looked at Juri, who was totally ignoring him.

"What happened?" Azu asked. Haruka was about to start telling her about what happened to them on Saturday, but was stopped by Juri's hand on his mouth.

"If you appreciate your life I suggest you to keep your mouth shut" Juri threatened Haruka. "What the hell do you want anyways?" she asked him.

"Well, I need to talk to you. So I was wondering if you had some free time this afternoon"

"I don't" Juri quickly replay. Haruka's smile grew even bigger than before.

"Alright, then I guess we are going to have to talk right now in front of the guys" Juri paled at the thought. It was either talk to Haruka alone or in front of her friends. What could be more humiliating?

"If I agree to meet with you this afternoon, would you hurry up and leave?" Haruka smiled and nodded. "Fine, I'll text to later on. Now leave"

Happy with the results, Haruka stood up from his chair and was ready to leave. But before he did so, he bend down and placed a kiss on Juri's cheek.

"See you later guys" and with this, Haruka was gone.

Juri's face was at least 5 different shades of red right now. She was staring at her plate because she couldn't face her friends right now. Why did that idiot did something like this to her? Agrr! She was so going to kill him later. When Juri looked at her friends, they all have a devilish grin on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" reply Leia, the grin still present on her face.

"I swear there's nothing going on between Haruka and me. Absolutely nothing" Juri try to sound as convincing as possible, but it wasn't really working out for her right now.

"Yea right" Ichiru commented while trying to hold down his laughter. Something he was failing miserably at. Soon, the rest of the people in the table joined him. All that Juri could do was stare at her plate and wish to be anywhere but there.

Meanwhile, Haruka had made his way back to his table. As soon as he arrived, he saw Shiki and Rima sitting next to each other. Takuma was also there, and a very pissed looking Kaname.

"Well, someone seems to be in a good mood" Haruka commented as he sat next to his brother. "Let me guess, Sara again?" Kaname nodded.

"Kaname you should listen to me and hire an assassin to kill her. You'll be doing everyone a favor" Takuma said. Everyone, including Kaname, laughed at this.

"I'm starting to take that option into consideration" Kaname told his best friend as he stopped laughing.

Takuma was the first friend Kaname and Haruka made after they started living with their father. They quickly became attached to the friendly boy. Takuma was one of the few persons who knew the truth about them. They could trust him with everything and know that no matter what, Takuma wouldn't betray them. It was very nice to have a friend like him. Takuma was also good friends with Shiki and Rima. He wasn't as close to them as he was with Kaname and Haruka, but still liked to spend time with them.

'_This is an announcement to all students. As soon as breakfast is done, all students are to report to the conference room for an assembly.'_

"Yes" yelled Leia when she heard the announcement. "No morning classes today."

"Do the assemblies usually take that long?" Yuki asked.

"Yes" answer Azu. "Normally teaches would go on discussing things that shouldn't be discuss so the assemblies turn out to be really long."

"Where's the conference room?" asked Juri.

"Is all the way at the end of the castle, we'll show you the way" said Leia, who was still on a very happy mood.

As soon as breakfast was done, all students left for the conference room. The room was big, the biggest one Juri and Yuki have been on. The principal and all of the teachers were in the front of the room waiting for all the students to arrive. After finding a place to seat, Yuki took a look at the big board in front of the room. There was a list of the things that would be discussed.

'_Rules Review'_

'_Halloween Dance'_

'_Winter Trip'_

'_Anything else'_

"Nee guys, what's the winter trip?" Yuki asked.

"Every year the school does two trips, one in winter and another one in summer. They are both around two weeks longs and surprisingly fun" Takuma explained for both Yuki and Juri. When they have left the dining room, he had meet up with them.

"Wow, I didn't thought this school did anything fun" commented Juri.

"Alright guys, quite it down" Ayame-sensei yelled. In less than a minute the whole room was silent. She could really be a scary lady.

"We have called this assembly to discuss a couple things and events that would be happening soon. But first, I would like to remind you guys of a couple rules that people have been forgetting lately. Guys, you must wear your uniform at all times, unless is your free time or you have P.E class. Other than that you must wear your uniform at all times while classes are going on. Also, girls remember that if you have long hair it must be tied. Guys same thing for you. Tattoos and piercings, other than ear piercings, must be covered at all times"

"Why do I have a feeling that she addresses that comment directly to me?" Zero asked, everyone had to hold their laughter.

"Because she probably did" reply Ichiru. Zero always got in trouble with the school because he refused to cover his tattoo.

"I think that's all I wanted to remind you guys. Now Megumi-sensei will take the floor to talk about the next topic" Ayumi sat down in one of the chairs in front of the classroom. Megumi stood up and walked to where her sister had previously been.

"Well guys, as you may already know, this year the school will be having a halloween dance. As many of you should have figure out, the people coming have to wear costumes. The ball will be held October 31st from 7:00 pm to midnight. The rules for the dance are the same as for every dance. You guys already the protocol. Just don't do anything stupid because you will get in trouble. Girls, your costumes have to be decent. No sluty costumes. If you want to sell yourself do it somewhere else. For more specific details, here's a paper with all the information about the dance" Megumi started passing a bunch of papers around.

"We need to start thinking about what are going to wear for the dance" Azu said was the papers were being pass around.

"I think we should worry about whether or not we are going to have dates or not" reply Juri.

"Well that's something only you and Yuki have to worry about given that the rest of us have boyfriends" Leia stated, Juri just glared at her.

"Thank you for throwing that in our faces you little bitch" all the girls laughed at Juri's comment.

"Ok guys, silence please" Megumi yelled. Once again, the room became silent. "Now Miharu-sensei would come up and talk to you about this year's winter trip" with this Megumi went and took a seat at her previous spot. The young nurse walked to the front.

"Well guys, this year I'll be the one in charge of planning the winter trip. We have selected a couple destinations. You guys will choose out of five different destinations. I must have your answer by the end of the week. Just hand the paper with your answer to any of your teacher or me. I'll hand you guys the papers with the destinations before you leave. Like normally, we will leave the first week of December and come back a few days before Christmas. Your parents have to go to the airport and pick you in order for you guys to go home for the holidays. When the location is chosen, another assembly will be held to give you guys more details about the trip. That would be all for now"

"Well, that sounds like fun" Yuki commented.

"It normally is. I wonder what destinations were picked this year" Azu asked.

"Where did you guys went last year?" asked Juri.

"Last year we went to Russia, so that's a destination that we won't have in the list" said Azu.

"Such a shame, I really wanted to get some good vodka" Leia commented. All the girls laughed at the comment and Juri just wrapped her arm around Leia's shoulders.

"I feel your pain" Juri try to be as dramatic as possible, which just caused the girls to laugh harder.

As Azu had said before, some of the teachers took their sweet ass time to discuss things that shouldn't even be discussed. By now, most of the students were either falling asleep, texting or just not paying attention to whatever was being said. It was about lunch time when the assembly came to an end. As Yuki was making her way to the dining room, she notice she didn't have her phone with her.

"Guys, go ahead and get to the dining room without me. I think I left my phone in the conference room. I'm going to get it" Yuki ran all the way back to the conference room. She looked around the area where she had been sitting and found her phone in the floor. As she was going to walk out of the room, she found Sara waiting for her at the door.

"Shirabuki-san" Yuki greeted, without really looking at her. She just wanted to leave the room.

"Why the rush, Yuki-san?" Sara asked with a sweet voice. Way too sweet for anyone's liking.

"Well, I have to meet my sister and friends for lunch. I just came here to get my phone" Yuki explained, hoping that Sara would just let her go. As she try to walk out of the room, Sara's arm stopped her.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting a couple more minutes. I have a matter that I would like to discuss with you" Sara's tone and smile were a candy, it would've made everyone sick because of how fakely sweet it was.

"Alright, what is it?" asked Yuki. Sara's smile disappear from her face.

"Stay away from Kaname"

Well, that took Yuki for surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, stay away from Kaname. He's mine, and I hate when little scum like you try to change that. A man like Kaname doesn't need a little girl like you" Sara's anger could be felt in every single word.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm pretty sure he's not yours. Actually, by the way he acts towards you I would dare to say he hates you. I'm not going to do what a spoiled little bitch like you ask me" Yuki may be terrified in the inside, but she wasn't going to let Sara do whatever she wanted with her.

"Do you realized that if I can make your life a living hell? I can destroy you and I won't hesitate to do so. This is my last warning, stay away from Kaname" Sara's tone was scary and it perfectly matched with the aura around her.

"And this would be the last time I tell you that I'm not going to listen to anything you say. I'm free to do whatever the hell I want, and you can't tell me anything. If you don't like it, oh well. Not my problem" if Sara thought that she could just control Yuki that easily, she better think twice. If Sara wanted war, Yuki was ready to fight.

That was it, Sara lost her cool. She raised her hand with the intentions of hitting Yuki. To her surprise, her hand was stopped by Yuki's. Her grip in Sara's wrist was strong, a lot stronger than Sara ever imagined

"Watch it Sara, you are not the only who has fangs and claws to fight with" Yuki let go Sara's write and walked out of the room.

Sara took a look at her wrist. It was red and the outline of Yuki's finger were marked on her skin. That little bitch was a lot stronger than Sara believe her to be. But that wasn't going to prevent her from destroying Yuki. She wasn't going to rest until Yuki was nothing more than a speck of dust. No one messed with Sara Shirabuki, no one.

_**Finally done!**_

_**I hope you guys liked it. Finally things are starting to get good lol. I hope I see you all in the next chapter. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. See ya!**_

_**Nina~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello Guys!_

_I'm back! And I finish the new chapter! YAY! Once again, I want to apologize for the lateness. First of all, I was without power for almost week and a half all thanks to that fucking Sandy storm (I guess that with this you can all figure out from which part of the US I am) and the as if things weren't bad enough already, I had so much crap to do for school.I hate college. And I'm not even going to mention the flooding or what happened to my car. But whatever, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I finally finished the first chapter and here it is. I also want to thanks everyone who commented/favorited my story. You guys are the fucking best! Love you all_

_Nina-chan!_

_PS: I got a couple comments stating that Shiki's name was truly Senri and Shiki was his last name. I know Senri is actually his name, but I like Shiki better. And besides, other than Rima no one calls him Senri on the anime, so I just call him Shiki. Is just a personal preference. But thank you all for trying to help me. It was much appreciated it._

**Chapter 9: Rivals, Invitations and Flus**

It has been a long day for Yuki. She couldn't concentrate on any of her classes, and she was starting to develop a headache which would probably turned into a migraine later on. All of her thoughts kept going back to what had happened earlier with Sara. She had told Juri about what happened and she told her not to worry about it. But all Yuki was doing was worrying about it. No matter how she looked at it, she knew it was going to end up bad, really bad. Adding to the equation was the fact that she had a huge science exam coming up that she was sure to fail.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She wondered who it was, after all Juri never knocked. She stood up from her bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she found Leia standing there with a books and a notebook.

"Hey" Leia said. Given by the look on Yuki's face, she assumed that Yuki forgot that they were suppose to meet. "Remember you asked me for help for the science exam?" now it made sense to Yuki.

"Yea now I remember. Sorry I have a lot on mind" she stood to a side to allow Leia to walk in.

"It's fine. Is everything ok?" Leia asked while she placed her books on the table in front of the fireplace and sat in one of the chairs surrounding it.

Yuki took a deep breath and told Leia what had happened earlier with Sara. Yuki felt so much better once everything was out.

"Listen Yuki, that was the best thing you could've done. You can't let Sara do whatever she wants with you. I've known her for long enough to know how she is. And yes, she's going to try to make your life hell, but you can't let her. You need to fight back. That's the one thing Sara can't stand. She's weak, she can't fight back. Most of the time people are afraid of her, that's why they don't do anything to her. But she's nothing more than a miserable human being who can't stand seeing the people around her happy. That's all" Leia told Yuki. She knew Sara, and she knew her personality. Sara was envious and jealous.

"Well, let's stop talking about Sara and get studding, otherwise I'm going to fail this exam" Yuki told Leia with a smile.

After about two hours, both girls decided to end the study session. Yuki understood the material a bit better, enough to probably pass her test. Yuki thanked Leia about a million times before she left the room. Leia quickly arrived to her room, placed her books on her desk and left again. This time, she was going towards Sara's room. Once she arrived to her destination, she knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked once she opened the door as saw Leia standing there.

"We need to talk" was Leia's response. She pushed Sara to the side and entered the room.

"I never said you could come in" Sara yelled.

"I wasn't asking for permission anyways so I don't care" Leia said as she walked around Sara's room.

"What do you want? Make it quick I don't want to have you around for very long."

"Oh don't worry Sara, I don't want to be around you for too long either so I'll make it quick. Stay away from Yuki and Kaname. Actually, stay away from my friends" Leia told Sara in a deadly tone. Sara's face went from anger to a smirk.

"And who says I'm going to listen to you?" asked Sara.

"I do" Leia said as she got closer to Sara. "I hope you realize that I have the tools to completely destroy you Sara. All I need to do is tell everyone the reason why Kaname broke up with you and you will be ruined for the rest of your life. And trust me when I say I won't hesitate about it. This is your first warning Sara. Next time I heard that you came anywhere near Yuki or Kaname, I won't be this nice. Goodnight" as Leia was about to leave the room, Sara grabbed her by her arm and stopped her.

"You wouldn't dare" Sara told Leia. Her face was serious while Leia just had a smile on hers.

"Try me" she challenged Sara. "You better than anyone know that I'm not scare of you and your threats won't do anything to me"

"Mom and dad would know about this. They won't let you do it" although Sara was really trying to hide it, Leia could see the desperation and fear on her face.

"Go ahead, tell them. When have they believe you over me?" Leia smirked as she said this. "Is a lose-lose situation for you Sara. So I suggest you listen to me and I promise nothing bad would happen."

Right now, all Sara wanted to do was kill Leia. Sara was practically blind by her anger and fear, and she did what she thought was the best thing. She slapped Leia. That was something that took Leia by surprise.

"I'm not afraid of you. I've never been, what makes you think that I will be now?" yelled Sara to Leia, who just smirk. Her cheek was slightly red thanks to Sara's slap. Oh god, she was going to suffer.

In less than a second, Leia grabbed Sara's long hair and wrapped it in her hand. She pulled Sara's hair, causing her a great deal of pain, and practically shoved her face to the nearest wall. All Sara could do was yell in pain.

"Oh, you aren't afraid of me Sara? Well perhaps you should. Before I gave you a warning, now I'll make it a threat. Stay away from Kaname and Yuki, or there would be consequences" after Leia was done speaking, she pushed Sara to the floor and let go of her hair. She then left the room.

Sara was in the floor, shaking in anger. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Leia was going to pay for this. She was so going to pay for this. As soon as Sara was able to to get up from the floor, she ran to the closest mirror. She was so glad to see that nothing had happened to her beautiful face. For a second, Sara considered calling her parents, but she knew it was pointless. Leia was right when she said their parents would never believe her over Leia. She grabbed her cellphone and quickly went through her contacts. Once she found the number she was looking for, she called it. But the person whom she was calling, was not picking up. She just left him a message and ended the call. She grabbed her coat and phone and was out of her room. She couldn't stay here. She needed to get out.

_Earlier on, with Haruka and Juri_

Juri had agreed to meet Haruka at around 4:00 pm at the back of the school. Juri was still really mad at Haruka for what had happened over in the weekend. She had refused to talk to him in the meantime. But today, she had no other option but to agree to talk to him.

The afternoon was rather chilly. October was just starting and everyone was predicting that this winter would be one of the coldest ones ever. Juri was sitting in one of the benches, looking at the scenery in front of her. This was truly a beautiful area. She was wearing a warm light pink hoodie which was a bit big on her, a pair or black leggings and a pair of black boots. She had her music playing, so she didn't notice when Haruka arrived and sat next to her. Once Juri saw him, she took off her headphones.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"What do you wanted to talk about?" Juri went straight to the point. After all, she was still mad at him. Haruka smiled at her reaction.

"I'm here to properly apologized for what happened on Saturday. My bad" Haruka said, while trying to keep his face as serious as possible, but really wanting to laugh. Juri's face was priceless at the moment.

"Well, you can apologize all you want. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you" Juri told Haruka, not looking directly at him.

"Well that's too bad. I have a whole bag of your favorite chocolates. But since you are not willing to forgive me, or talk to me for the matter fact, I'll just and eat it with Shiki" Haruka stood up, and just when he was about to leave, a delicate hand wrapped around his waist. He just smiled in victory.

"Let me see the bag" asked Juri. Haruka turned to face her, showing her a big bag of chocolates. Juri's eyes light up, but her face showed no change in emotions.

"Fine you are forgiven, but that's only because you got me an extra big bag" Haruka smiled as he handed Juri the bag of candy.

Juri's face looked like the face of a kid on Christmas morning. She just looked so happy. Now Haruka knew that whenever he pissed Juri off all he had to do was buy her some candy. He made a mental note to thank Yuki later on. After all, it was her the one who told him how to get Juri to forgive him.

As Juri was going through the bag of chocolates, she found an envelope. It was light green, Juri's favorite color. She gave Haruka a suspicious look, to which he smiled at. Carefully, Juri opened the envelop to find a light blue card inside. The words "_Would you be my date to the dance"_ were written on it in a beautiful handwriting.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Of course" he replay. "I know is very early but I know you are going to have a lot of guys asking you to the dance, so I wanted to make sure I was the first one just so I can reserve my place"

"And what makes you think I'm going to accept being your date?" Juri asked, Haruka smiled and pointed at the bag of chocolates on Juri's lap.

"I could get you another one of those" was his response. This was something he needed to tell Kaname and Shiki. He was trying to convince a girl to go to a dance with him by offering her candy. Yes, this was something he needed to tell his brothers.

"Tempting, but not enough" said Juri. Haruka just raised an eyebrow.

"Two?"

"How about this, two bags of chocolates and a box of those strawberry shortcakes I had the other day. If you agree then you have a deal" that was Juri's proposal. Haruka had to use all of his self-control in order for him not to burst out laughing in front of her. This girl was definitely not your average girl.

"Fine, deal" Haruka took on of Juri's hand and kissed it. Juri's face quickly gained a light blush. "Thank you, Lady Juri, for giving me the honor of being your escort to the dance" to Juri, Haruka's voice couldn't sound any sexier. Her face turned into a darker shade of red.

"You are such a weirdo" Juri said as Haruka let go of her hand.

"But you like it" reply Haruka as his smiled. Juri just decided to ignore his comment and stood up from the bench.

"I'm going back to my room. Is freezing here. See you around" and she left as quickly as her feet allowed her without running.

After that, the night went on without anything interesting happening. It was late and she found herself laying down on her bed, trying to sleep. For some odd reason, she wasn't sleepy. She was still thinking about the events that happened earlier. Why couldn't she get Haruka out of her mind? She refuse to admit that perhaps she was falling for him. She would not fall for a guy who aggravated her as much as Haruka did.

_'If he aggravates you this much, then why did you accepted to be his date from the dance?' _a little voice in her head asked. That was a question that she couldn't answer. She didn't know why she had accepted being his date to the dance.

_'Admit it already, you like him' _there was that little annoying voice again. Juri decided to ignore it and just close her eyes. Perhaps now sleep will come to her.

_Next Morning_

After a good night of sleep, Yuki felt so much better. When she woke up, she notice she was late. It was then when she realized that Juri never came to wake her up in the morning. This was very strange. She walked to her sister's room and carefully opened the door. Juri wasn't on her bed. Yuki looked around for any sign of her sister. She heard a noise in the bathroom and walked that way. When she opened the bathroom door, she found Juri vomiting her guts out.

"Juri are you ok?" Yuki asked, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Do I look ok?" asked Juri once she was done puking. She looked very pale, almost green. Yuki just shocked her head.

As Juri sat of the bathroom floor, Yuki just walked to the bathtub and started filling in with warm water.

"Get in the bathtub, it would make you feel better. I'll get you some clothes" after giving this instructions to Juri, Yuki walked out of the bathroom, looking for some clothes for her sister. She grabbed her a black tank-top and a pair of light pink sweatpants. After about ten minutes in the bathtub, Juri got out, dried herself and changed. Yuki helped her get to bed and once she was on her warm bed, Yuki placed a trash can right next to her.

"Stay in bed. I'll go see Miharu-sensei and tell her to come here. In the meantime try to get some sleep. I have my phone with me so text me if anything. I put a trash can next to you so if you feel like you are going to vomit and can't make it to the bathroom, it is right next to you." Yuki told her sister, who was too miserable at the moment to even give her a proper response.

Yuki quickly went to her room, took a shower and changed. By the time she was done, she had already missed her first class. Today was not a good day. She grabbed her bag and was out the door. Before going to class, she needed to go to the nurse.

"Miharu-sensei" Yuki called when she arrived to the nurse.

"Hello there, Yuki-chan. What brings you here?" like usual, Miharu had her signature smile on her face. Yuki just returned the smile.

"My sister seems to have a stomach flu or something. She seemed really bad and was puking her guts out. I was just wondering if you could go and see that everything is alright" Yuki explained to the young nurse.

"Of course darling, no problem. Just tell me your sister's room number and I'll go see her" Yuki gave Miharu the information she asked for.

"Ok, I'll walk you to class. I'll excuse you from your missed class so there's no need to worry about that. Now let's get going, once I walk you to class I'll check on your sister" and with that they both left towards Yuki's class.

As Yuki predicted, everyone stared at her when she walked in the room. She quickly made her way to her seat. She had already missed her first class and half of her second one. Not a good start.

"Please sensei, excuse miss Cross. She was with me as her sister is feeling very unwell and I had her help me out. It was my fault she couldn't make it to class in time so there no need to penalize her" Miharu explained to the teacher as Yuki took a seat.

"Alright, you can take your leave now" Miharu waved at Yuki and then left the classroom. The teacher continued her lesson like she was doing before she got interrupted.

"Where are we?" asked Yuki as softly as possible.

"Page 112" replay Ichiru, who today was sitting next to her.

Like usual, classes were boring, specially without Juri. Everyone was now having lunch.

"So what happened to Juri?" asked Takuma when they were having lunch.

"I don't really know. I think it was a stomach flu or something like that. Miharu-sensei said that she was going to visit her after she walked me to class. So I really don't know much" Yuki answered. She really didn't know how her sister was doing. She had texted her earlier, but never got a reply.

"Hey guys" out of nowhere, Haruka had come to the table and took a seat next to Yuki. "What happened to your sister?" Haruka asked. Although his voice had a playful tone to it, Yuki could see the concern on his eyes.

"She apparently has a stomach flu or something like that. She was puking her guts out this morning"

"Lovely" said Haruka, sarcasm present on his voice. "Perhaps I'll pay her a visit later on"

Everyone on the table returned to their conversations. The only one who wasn't speaking was Yuki. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly checked it, thinking it was her sister. To her surprise, it was actually Kaname

_Come over to my table, I have to talk to you about something- Kaname_

Yuki looked over to the table in which Kaname usually sits. He was there, and very much alone. Well that was odd. Kaname usually always had lunch with his brothers and Rima. But today he was all alone. Yuki excuse herself, saying something about getting more food. She went and grabbed something just to pretend, and on her way back, she sat at the table with Kaname.

"Hey" she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello" he said as he returned the smile. "How's your sister?" he asked.

"It's probably just a stomach flu. She should be better soon"

"I'm glad to hear that. Are we still up for Saturday?" Kaname asked her.

"Of course" Yuki reply, a little bit too excited. Kaname just smiled at her. This girl truly was one of the cutest girls he had ever met.

"It's rare to see you not having lunch with your brothers and sister-in-law" Yuki commented.

"Yea, Rima woke up with some horrible cramps, or so she told Shiki and he told us. So she skipped classes today. Shiki went to take her some lunch and Haruka, well you know where that idiot's at" Yuki giggled at the comment.

Both of them spend the rest of the lunch just talking to each other. Then they both returned to their evening classes. As soon as classes ended, Yuki rushed to her sister's room to see how she was doing. She found Juri covered head to toe with her blanket. She looked better than she had this morning. Her skin had gained some of it natural color, and she didn't look as green anymore. Carefully, Yuki made her way back to her room. She changed from her uniform to a pair of yoga pants and a white tank top. She turned on the TV and decided to catch up in some homework.

Once her homework was done, she decided to go check on Juri again. This time, Juri was somewhat awake.

"How are you feeling?" asked Yuki as she sat on the bed right next to Juri.

"Better. Whatever Miharu-sensei gave me worked wonders"

"Well, you don't look like the green witch anymore so that's good" both girls giggled at this. There was a soft knock on the door. Yuki quickly opened it, revealing Azu, Leia and Shizuka.

"Hey girls" she greeted as she stood to a side. The girls entered the room and walked towards Juri's bed.

"How you feeling?" asked Azu.

"Better than this morning that's for sure" Juri reply as she sat on the bed.

"What did Miharu-sensei said it was?" asked Shizuka this time.

"Something about food poisoning. Although, I can't think what I ate that could make me this sick"

"Well, perhaps you just mixed two things that shouldn't be mix or something like that" suggested Leia.

"I don't know. Azu you are the future med major here, any advice?" Juri joked. All girls laughed at this.

"Nee Juri, remember when you told me that you didn't believe that Ichiru was a sadist?" Juri nodded at Leia's question. Leia grabbed Shizuka's arms and rolled the sleeve of her white shirt. Shizuka's forearms were covered in marks and bruises. It seems like they were caused by some type of rope.

"Here's your proof" said Leia. Shizuka's face had gained a blush, something that wasn't common on her. Juri just looked confuse.

"What the hell did Ichiru did? Did he tied you up and then fuck you senseless?" she asked.

"Something like that" Shizuka reply, her blush still present on her face.

"Damn that sounds fucking hot. I'm going to have to ask Ichiru to give some advice to his brother" Leia said as she laughed.

"You are very lucky Leia, because if Zero wasn't dating you and you weren't my friend...Well I'm not even going to tell you what I would do to him" Juri said as she and Leia bursted out laughing. Soon, Shizuka joined them. Yuki and Azu just looked at each other. After all, the were the "innocents" one of the group.

"You guys are mental" commented Azu. All 3 girls looked at her.

"Please Azu, you may be one of the good ones, but I bet my head you aren't as innocent as everyone think. I'm sure Takuma can confirm that for us" Azu's face had become red as blood thanks to Leia's comment. As hard as she try, Azu couldn't think of a come back for that.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking and getting on each others nerves. By now, Juri was feeling like new. She had even forgotten about how miserable she felt in the morning. It was good to have friends like this that could make her forget everything. This were the kinds of moments that they would treasure for the rest of their lives.

**DONE!**

**Yes, I'm finally freaking done! I know, I know, this chapter was kinda like a filler. And I apologize for it. I promise that next chapter would be a lot better. If you love Kaname/Yuki as much as I do, you'll love the next chapter. I'll try to upload as soon as I can. I don't have an upcoming test or major papers due so I may be able to upload earlier than normal. At least I hope so. See you guys on the next chapter! Thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello Everyone! _

_I'm back! Finally! Here you guys have it, chapter 10 is up. Yay! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. But since I knew that I had the Thanksgiving day coming up, I figure I had time. So here you have it. After stuffing myself with turkey and all the delicious food my family cooked I decided to get up my lazy ass and finish the chapter. Beside it's my birthday, so I figure I could give myself the present of a new chapter xD. I hope all KanamexYuki fans out there love it, 'cuz I wrote it with all of you in mind. So enjoy!_

_PS: Thanks for all the reviews/favorites. You guys rock!_

**Chapter 10: Jealous Father and Carnivals**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the day Yuki had been waiting for all week. Today was her date with Kaname and she was really looking forward it. She hoped everything turned out perfect. She was still having a hard time believe a guy like Kaname was taking her on a date, but she wasn't complaining. She had to admit that she had a big crush on him, stronger than any other crush she had before. She couldn't believe how lucky she had become. She had just finished getting ready. She was wearing a light purple dress with a pair of black stockings. To match with the dress, she had a pair of white flats and a purple hair clip. Her white coat was laying on the bed, right next to her bag. She was all set to go, when Juri walked into her room.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked. Yuki totally forgot to tell her that she was going out with Kaname today. With all the work they had for school, Juri being sick and the situation with Sara, it had just slipped out of Yuki's mind.

"I'm going out" Yuki replay as she grabbed her purse and made sure everything she needed was inside. Then, she grabbed her coat and put it on.

"With Kaname?" Yuki's cheeks turned red. That was all the Juri needed. "Well, thanks for telling me" commented Juri on a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, it slipped out of my mind" before Yuki had a chance to leave the room, Juri's phone ran.

"Hi dad!" answered Juri in a very cheerful tone. This was not good for Yuki. Juri put the call in speaker so her sister could hear it too. "You are in speaker so Yuki can hear you too"

"_Hello girls, how are my two beautiful daughters doing?" _Kaien asked, even through the phone, his voice was way too cheerful for any normal person. But then again, this was Kaien Cross we were talking about.

"We are ok dad. Although I'm sure Yuki is way better than me since she has a date today. With a guy" Juri told her father with a smirk. Yuki just wanted to die right there.

"JURI!" Yuki screamed. She was so going to kill her sister.

"_Wait a second, Yuki you are not going out with anyone. I forbid it. No way, over my dead body. Juri if you need to tie down your sister in order to prevent her from leaving, go ahead and doing it. Then go and torture this guy. Bring him to me, I'll torture him personally. Then don't let him get near her ever again. Understood Juri?" _Kaien's voice was serious, and both girls knew he wasn't kidding.

"Of course daddy, I'll make sure I obey your orders. After all, I have to protect my little sister" as Juri talked with her father, she didn't notice Yuki's angry face, or the small tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not a little girl any longer!" Yuki bursted out. This shock both, Juri and Kaien. "I'm 17 already for goodness sake and I've never been on a date. I want to know what it feels to be able to go out with someone you like. Complain all you guys want, I don't care. Kaname is a good person and I'm not going to let him go just because you guys don't like the idea of me dating someone. I'm leaving, I don't want to be late" and with the outburst, Yuki left the room.

To say that Juri and Kaien were in shock wasn't enough. This was not a normal behavior for Yuki. This was more like Juri. Yuki had always been the sweet girl. The one that always looked for a way to solve things without a fight. The one that would obey orders without questioning them. The little innocent girl who reminded Kaien so much of his late wife.

"Did that really just happened?" Juri asked her father, who was still on the phone.

"_Yes it did" _was Kaien response. He really didn't know what to think. He was a accustomed to this kind of outburst from Juri, not Yuki.

"Don't worry about it dad, I'm sure that by the end of the day she would be herself again. I'll talk to her if anything."

"_Juri, who is this boy your sister is going out with?"_ Kaien asked.

"His name is Kuran Kaname. He's in our class. Like Yuki said, he's a good person. I don't really know him that well but he hasn't given me any reason to think otherwise. I do know that he is the top student of this school and that he has an annoying as hell older brother" Juri cut herself short. She didn't want to talk about Haruka with her father.

"_Juri, I want you to keep an eye on him and Yuki ok? Get me all the information you can about him. I want to know everything. Can you do that for me?" _Kaien asked his daughter. Juri just took one deep breath.

"Sure I can dad, but shouldn't you trust Yuki a bit more? Like she said, she's no longer a little girl. We are 17 after all. Perhaps is time that you let her grow up dad" Juri try to word things in a way that it wouldn't hurt her father, but she knew that it was going to happen anyways. To Kaien, Juri and Yuki were his world. And he was not willing to let anyone take them away from him.

"_Just get me the information. I'll call you tonight. Love you sweetheart"_

"Love you too dad" and like that, the conversation ended.

Juri was left wondering about the world both, her sister and father had told her. In a way, Juri agreed with her father. Although she knows that Yuki is not a little girl, she still very naive. She doesn't want anyone hurting her little sister. But she also sees things from Yuki's point of view. The only way people grow up is by experience, and if they try to keep Yuki away from everything she's not going to grow up. Besides, it must be very frustrating for Yuki to be always treated like a child. Her small family sometimes could be very freaking complicated. And besides, where would she obtain all the information about Kaname? She didn't have access to any of his records. Then, she had a brilliant idea. She took her phone and quickly texted Takuma. If there was someone who knew Kaname, other than his brothers, was Takuma. Besides, he wouldn't mind helping her.

Yuki was pretty sure she looked like crap right now. The tears that had escaped from her eyes probably ruined her makeup. She couldn't face Kaname like that, but she couldn't leave him just standing there. So, she gather the courage to see him. He was waiting for her at the entrance of the school. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black button up shirt. His hair was as messy as always. When Kaname saw Yuki, the smile on his face disappear.

"Yuki, is everything alright?" he asked her. It didn't take a genius to notice she was crying.

"Is nothing" Yuki reply.

"I doubt you would be the type of person that cries for nothing. Come on, tell me. You know you can trust me" Kaname grabbed Yuki's hand and lead her to some sofas that were near the area where they were standing.

Yuki told Kaname everything that had happened with her sister and father. Kaname listen to every single thing she had to say.

"It's so frustrating that they treat me like a little girl" finished Yuki.

"Well you gotta see things from your father's point of view. If I was in his position, I would definitely be doing the same thing. You girls are all your father has left, he just want to protect you both. I don't have any sisters and my dad is not the most caring father, but I guess that's how most parents will feel if they were in the same position as your father" he said as he wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Kaname somewhat understood what Yuki was going through. His father never really cared about him, or his brothers for the matter fact. So he never had, and probably never will, the same relationship Yuki had with hers. But his stepmom was a totally different story. She cared for them, which is why he understood the situation Yuki was in. Parents will always try to protect their children no matter what, even when they are no longer children .

"Do you want to stay here instead of going out? I won't mind" Kaname asked her. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

"No, I want to go out. I'll be fine in a couple minutes" Yuki answered. She really didn't want to stay in school right now. But more importantly, she really wanted to go in her date with Kaname.

"Ok then, but I don't think we are going to make it in time for the movie" he said as he took a look at the time in his phone.

"Can we do something else?" Kaname smiled at Yuki's question. The perfect idea had just come to his head.

"I know where we can go"

And with that, Kaname and Yuki left the school. Kaname drove for about an hour until they arrived to what it seemed to be carnival. It was quite a small one. The carnival was outside a small town they had just drive through. It was also surrounded by mountain. The trees around the area were changing colors, so all the leaves were a beautiful orangey color. Everyone seemed to be with their families or friends. Everyone looked so happy. Yuki and Kaname got out of the car and walked towards the carnival area.

"I have always wanted to come here. Ever since I was a little boy. I use to glue myself to my window just so I could watch everything that went on in the carnival, but my father never let me come. And then because of school, I never really had much time to come here once I was older" Kaname explained to Yuki. She just looked at him.

"You live around here?" she asked. Kaname nodded and pointed at a mansion on top of one of the mountains surrounding the carnival area.

"You see that house over there?" Yuki looked at the area where Kaname was pointing and nodded. The house was way too big to be missed. "That's my house."

"Wow" was all that Yuki said.

"But we are not here to stare at my house. We are here to have fun. Come on" Kaname gently grabbed Yuki by her hand, causing her to blush. Yet, Yuki liked it. She didn't want to let go.

They walked around for a bit, taking a look at all the performance people were doing. Yuki notice that Kaname looked very different from the way he looked at school. He looked way more relaxed than normal, and he had a smile on his face. I suited him nicely. He hardly smiled in school, unless he was with her or his brothers. She thought it was nice change. His smile was absolutely gorgeous. Yuki couldn't help but smile at him. As they were watching two little kids doing a dancing performance, Yuki's eyes drifted to an ice-cream stand nearby. To be honest, she was a bit hungry. She hardly ate anything for breakfast and she didn't had time to eat lunch. Kaname notice Yuki staring at the ice-cream stand.

"You want one?" he asked her. Yuki shocked her head.

"No, I'm fine" she lied. She really did wanted one, but she didn't want to bother Kaname with it. Kaname was able to see right through her lie, and walked with her towards the stand.

"Which one you want?" he asked her when they reached the stand. Yuki sighed, there was no point on arguing with him. She looked at the menu and decided she would get a strawberry sundae. She had to admit, it looked delicious.

"You are not getting one for yourself?" Yuki asked Kaname as they walked away from the stand.

"No. I'm not that big of a fan of sweets. I believe I said that before" he reply.

They both continued walking around the carnival. They were having so much fun. They went around playing games and eating junk food, altho Kaname had stopped Yuki telling her that they still had to go to diner. When the sun started to go down, both decided they should leave and go and have diner. On the way out, Yuki spotted a game that had a giant teddy bear as one of the prize. Yuki really really wanted it.

"Kaname can we play one more game before we leave?" she asked him. She really wanted to try to win that teddy bear. Kaname, unable to tell her no, agreed. Yuki smiled at him and walked toward the game. She needed to hit three balloons with the darts if she wanted the teddy bear. She was only able to hit one.

"Can I try?" Kaname asked the man encharged of the game. The man nodded and gave Kaname three darts. As expected, he hit all three balloons. The man asked him which prize would he like.

"I'll have the teddy bear please" Kaname told the man. When he got the teddy bear, he handed it to Yuki, who just glared at him. "What?" Kaname asked.

"It should be illegal to be so good at everything" she said as she walked away from him. Kaname couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

They left the carnival and headed for diner. Kaname took her to a fancy-looking restaurant. He said he use to come here a lot with his brothers because they had the best sushi in town. Yuki didn't dare to question him. Even when it was a very fancy restaurant, the people working were warm and welcoming. Soon, a tray of delicious looking sushi arrived. They both ate more than wise. When they decided they were able to move again, Kaname payed the bill and left. They arrived to school in less than hour. They had exactly 15 minutes to make it to the building before they were left outside. When Yuki was about to leave the car, Kaname gently grabbed her by her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"I got something for you" he said. He reached to the back seat of his car and handed Yuki a wooden box. "Open it" he told her as she gave him a curious look.

Yuki opened the small box, only to discover it was actually a music box. A little ballerina danced to the music as soon as she opened the box. Yuki notice that the little ballerina had a small note attached to it. She grabbed the note and read it. It said "Dance?" Yuki blushed while Kaname smiled at her.

"So?" Kaname asked. Yuki's blush grew darker, but she nodded eagerly. Kaname smiled at her. Yuki didn't realize how close he was to her. He was close enough that their breaths could mix into one. Without realizing it, they both leaned closer and closer until their lips were pressed against each other. Unconsciously, Yuki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck. The kiss went on until both of them ran out of oxygen.

"I really don't wish to ruin the moment, but we got less than 10 minutes to make it back to the school" Kaname told Yuki in a very calm voice. A couple seconds went by.

"Shit" they both said as they realized what that meant. They got out of the car as soon as they could. They practically ran all the way to school. By the time they both arrived to the main entrance, they were short of breath. None of them was really good at sports or anything along those lines. They arrived just in time.

"Cutting it close I see, Kuran-kun, Cross-chan" both teenagers were surprised by Ayame-sensei.

"Yes, we are so sorry about it, Ayame-sensei. I promise it won't happen again" Kaname explained to Ayame-sensei. Yuki was still trying to catch her breath, so she just nodded.

"I hope so, Kuran-kun. You are one of my best students, I would hate to see you in trouble. And you, Cross-san, you haven't been here for that long. It wouldn't be wise for you to create a bad reputation. Go to your rooms, both of you" after this warning, she left.

"Ok, that was scary" said Yuki once Ayame-sensei was gone. Kaname was inclined to agree.

Yuki turned around to make sure no one was around. When she turned back to face Kaname, he was right in front of her face, just like he had been in the car. Without any of them saying a word, Kaname kissed her again. This took Yuki by surprise, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. On the contrary, she was in heaven. Kaname was truly an amazing kisser. No complains there. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. She cursed the need for oxygen, since they had to break their amazing kiss because of it. Although the kiss was broken, none of them let go of each other.

"I really wouldn't mind kissing you all night, but if Ayame-sensei sees us here once again, she's going to kick our asses. So I suggest we go back to our rooms" Kaname suggested, not really wanting to let go of Yuki, but he knew he had too. Yuki sighed, he was right. They needed to get back to their dorms before Ayame-sensei saw them again.

"Fine, goodnight" she said. She gave Kaname a quick kiss before going up the stairs and into the girls' dorms area.

"Goodnight" Kaname reply as he saw her disappear.

With a smile on his face, Kaname made his way to his room. Nothing could get him in a bad mood. It's been so long since last time he felt this way. There was absolutely nothing better than this. When he walked into his dorm, he found Haruka and Shiki sitting on the floor of the small "living room" playing some video game Kaname didn't recognize. Haruka and Shiki looked at Kaname and then at each other. Kaname was smiling. Since when does Kaname smiles?

"Hello guys" was Kaname greeting before heading towards his room. Haruka and Shiki exchanged looks.

"Was Kaname smiling?" Shiki asked his older brother, who just nodded. This was not normal, at least not for Kaname. He was not the type of person to shows his emotions that way. There was only one reason that came to Haruka's and Shiki's mind.

"He got fucking laid!" both Haruka and Shiki yelled at the same time. Kaname, who had already walked into his room, opened his door and faced his brothers.

"No you bunch of assholes, I didn't had sex" he said, closing the door once again.

"I swear, I think he has mutated hearing or something. He hears everything" Haruka said once Kaname had closed his door. Right after this, Kaname did the same thing he previously did.

"No you idiot, I don't have mutated hearing. You both were screaming at the top of your lungs"

'_He just proved my point'_ was Haruka's thought, but didn't say anything out loud. He saw that Shiki had a big grin on his face, and immediately knew what his brother was thinking about. Time to torture Kaname. They paused their game and headed to his room.

"So tell me Kaname, how was it?" asked Haruka when they were inside Kaname's room. Shiki and him were sitting in the bed, while Kaname was sitting on his desk chair.

"First of all, nothing happened. I didn't had sex. Second of all, if I would've gotten laid, I wouldn't tell you out of all people" he said while pointing at Haruka, who faked a hurt expression. "Third of all, if I had sex or not is none of your concern so leave me the hell alone. I'm going to take a shower" Kaname got up from his chair and gather all his stuff to take a shower.

"So I'm assuming this has to do with Yuki, right?" Shiki asked Haruka once Kaname was gone.

"Yup, you are right" Haruka reply.

"Poor idiot, he felt in love" Shiki commented, Haruka just looked at him.

"Who the hell are you to talk young man? 'Cuz as far as I know, you are freaking heels over love with Rima and there is no way you can deny that" Haruka loved teasing his brother, specially Shiki. He notice the light pink color that appear on Shiki's cheeks and laugh.

"I think I'm going to go and catch up on some homework. Goodnight" Shiki said and quickly left the room. He normally did this whenever he was embarrassed. A couple minutes later, Haruka decided to give his poor brother a rest. After all, he did had all the time in the world to bother him.

_**Yay! Done!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly did. I know some of you were asking for a KanamexYuki moment so here you guys have it. Just a little cute thing. Since I'm on break, I should be able to upload the next chapter soon, or at least I hope so. See you all in the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello guys!_

_Here it is! The next chapter! This chapter was the result of me being bored out of my mind and procrastinating in my school work. Honestly I have a chemistry exam on Wednesday which I'm 85.9% sure I'm going to fail and a 5-7 page essay due Thursday and I haven't even started it. Yup, procrastination at its best. But never mind that, what's important here is the I uploaded the new chapter. Yay me! I hope you guys enjoy it and like always I look foward all of your comment. You guys are the best. _

_Nina~_

_PS: Not that any of you probably care, but my hair is purple! Or at least parts of it xD_

**Chapter 11: Apologies**

Juri was sitting on her bed, looking at her phone. She was hesitating about calling her father. Earlier today, she had talked to Takuma and gathered some information about Kaname. She just wondered if she should tell her father. After all, she didn't really had much.

_-Flashback-_

_Takuma had agreed to meet Juri in the library around 1:30 pm. So now Juri was on her way there. She really hoped that Takuma would help her out, otherside she didn't know how she was going to gather information about Kaname. There was Haruka, but Juri didn't want anything to do with that idiot. But she figure that if Takuma didn't help her she would have to go to him._

"_Hey Juri" Takuma grated her when she walked into the library. Juri took a seat in the chair right across for him. "So, what did you needed me for?" he asked._

"_Before I answer that question, you have to promise that this has to stay between you and I. Don't tell anyone about this, especially Kaname" when Takuma nodded, she continued. "I need you to tell me about Kaname" Juri stated, Takuma just laughed._

"_Wow Juri, I thought you were more into Haruka" Takuma said. Juri's cheeks gained a cute pink color._

"_First of all, I'm not into Haruka. Second of all, I'm asking you about Kaname because he's apparently dating my younger sister, and I just want to make sure he won't hurt her" Juri explained._

"_Juri dear, you like Haruka. That's obvious for everyone but you" before Juri had a chance to argue about this, Takuma continued. "And regarding Kaname and Yuki, the chances of your sister getting hit by lightning while being attacked by mutant turtles and then get hit by a bus are higher than the chances of Kaname hurting her. I know him well enough to guarantee this. So there is no need to worry about that happening."_

"_And I believe you, but to me he's practically a stranger. I can't let a stranger date my sister" Juri tried to argue._

"_So is Haruka and you don't seem to mind at all"_

"_This is not about Haruka!" almost yelled Juri. Takuma just loved teasing Juri. Haruka was right, it was very easy to tease her. " Are you going to help me or not?" Juri asked, she was getting somewhat frustrated._

"_Fine, I guess I'll help you out. Well he's 17. His birthday is on January 13. He dislikes most sweets, but would eat them if force to. He's very calm and doesn't like to argue, but can be ridiculously scary when he has to. As you can tell he's very close to his brothers. He's practically a brain with legs, ranking in the top 5 students of the school. He hasn't told anyone about his plans for the future so I have no clue on what is he going to do when he gets out of here. Other than that I can tell you he is a good person and he won't hurt your sister. And if you are wondering about his relationship with Sara, that's a very long story and is not my place to tell you about it. So that's about it" Takuma concluded. None of that information was useful to Juri, but something is better than nothing._

"_Well I guess that's a start. Thank you so much Takuma."_

"_No problem, but I am going to ask for something in return" Takuma said._

"_What is it?" Juri asked. Knowing Takuma, it was probably nothing serious._

"_Since the Halloween dance is coming up, Azu is going to need a costume. I told her I would take her shopping, but she refused. She said that I already spend too much money on her by paying for her tuition. But never mind that, what I want if for you and the girls to take Azu shopping. I obviously will give you the money for it. Can you do that?" Juri had to hold the urge to hug him to death. This guy was just way too cute! Honestly, who did things like that for their girlfriends now days? She really needed a boyfriend like him. She nodded at him._

"_Alright then, it's a deal. Well, I have to go. I promised Azu I would help her with some homework. See you later" he said as he got up from the table and left. Juri was too distracted looking at her phone to notice that Haruka had practically come out of nowhere and sat at the spot where Takuma previously was._

"_You know, if you wanted to know anything about my brother, you should've just ask me" Juri gave a small jump of surprise. Haruka smiled._

"_Where the fuck do you come from you freaking stalker? How long have you been around?" she asked as she try to calm herself down from the scare._

"_Let's just say I've been around long enough. And who are you to talk about stalkers? For what I heard you are one stalking my brother apparently. Such a shame, I would rather have you stalking me" Haruka stated, Juri just blushed. Honestly, this guy was taking things the wrong way._

"_I've got no obligation to explain anything to you. I'm leaving" she said as she got up from her chair and left._

"_Then I'm assuming you wouldn't mind me telling Kaname about this" Haruka's words make Juri freeze. This idiot must be joking with her. She turned around to face him._

"_You wouldn't dare, would you?" she asked. Haruka just gave her a smirk and got up from his seat.  
_

"_Oh yes I would" he told her. "But because it's you, I'm willing to make you a deal. I'll keep my mouth shut in return of something" Haruka was very close to Juri, but not close enough to be uncomfortable. Juri looked around and saw nobody around, thanks the lord. This was probably one of the biggest humiliations she had ever suffered._

"_What do you want?" murmured Juri under her breath. Haruka heard her, but he still wanted to tease her a bit more._

"_I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you" Haruka teased with a smile on his face. Juri was so going to hurt him._

"_I asked, what do you want in order to keep your fucking mouth shut?" Juri asked him, her cheeks turning into a deep red color. Haruka seemed to be thinking about the situation._

"_Well, you are already my date to the dance so I can't ask for that" shit! Juri had totally forgotten about that. "So how about a kiss? A proper one, since we know how the one in the lake ended" Haruka stated._

"_Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Juri asked. Couldn't this guy ask for anything else other than that?_

"_Not at all. I think is a fair deal, a kiss in exchange for my silence. You don't have to agree, but know that if you don't I'm telling Kaname" Juri practically had no option but to agree to Haruka's demands. She knew he would tell his brother if she didn't do it._

"_Fine, just one kiss" Juri said, he cheeks red as an apple._

_Haruka smiled and got closer to Juri, who just closed her eyes on anticipation. Unexpectedly, Haruka wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. At first, the kiss was kinda awkward, but as the seconds went by, the kiss turned into a passionate one. Juri wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck as he gently pushed her against the bookshelf right behind her. Juri gave something similar to a squeal when she felt her body being pressed against Haruka's. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Juri was practically in heaven. Nobody had ever kissed her the way Haruka was doing it. It was truly amazing. When the lack of oxygen became unbearable, they broke the kiss. Haruka had a big grin on his face while Juri's face resembled a Christmas ornament._

"_Well that was one hell of a kiss" commented Haruka. Juri was still trying to process what just happened. Did she actually enjoyed the kiss? Fuck yea._

"_Hopefully that's enough to keep your mouth shut" Juri stated, not really knowing what else to say. And she would rather die than admitting she liked, no, loved the kiss. Haruka smirked._

"_If you want to kiss me again just to make sure I wouldn't mind at all" Haruka said, Juri just glared at him. It was then when she notice that his arms were still wrapped around her waist._

"_Could you please let me go?" Juri asked, pointing at Haruka's arms, who in response got closer to her._

"_What if I don't?" there was something on Haruka's voice that made Juri shivered. God! He sounded so sexy._

" _Haruka, let me go before I freaking hurt you" Haruka smiled at her threat, but let her go none the least. Juri left the library as soon as possible._

_-End of Flashback-_

Just the memories of what had happened earlier made Juri blush. She was so going to make Haruka pay for that. Not to mention what she was going to do to her father. After all, it was because of him that she had gotten into that situation. She was going to make both of them suffer. After all, she did needed to go in a new shopping spare. Perhaps she could torture both of them at the same time by forcing Haruka to go with her and her father to pay for everything. Yes, that sounded like plan. Before she could make further plans on her head, her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller id. It was her dad.

"Moshi-moshi" she answered.

"_Juri dear! How is my beautiful daughter doing?" _Juri had to remove the phone from her ear. Her dad was such a loud person.

"I'm doing fine dad"

"_Did you got me the information I asked you for?"_ it always scared Juri how her father could go from being the happiest/most annoying person in the room to the scariest one. Honestly, she believed her father needed to be treated for bipolarity.

"Yes dad, I did" Juri reply, trying not to think about what had happened earlier.

"_So?"_

"Dad, there's nothing. Besides his basic information, I couldn't find anything. He's 17, his birthday is coming up on January. He's on the top 5 students of the school. He was two brothers, an older one, who happens to be a pain in the ass, and a younger one. He's good looking and there seem to be nothing wrong with him and it doesn't look like he does any kind of drugs. So don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't do anything to Yuki" at least not anything that she wouldn't like, thought Juri, but her father didn't need to know that. The poor man would probably suffer from a heart attack.

"_What's his name?" _asked Kaien.

"Kuran Kaname"

The moment that Kaien heard that name, he was in pure shock. Kuran, he knew that last name very well, just like the people who bear it. He knew it was wrong to judge someone because of the mistakes of others, but he knew the Kurans were not good people. Especially if Kaname was related to who he thinks he's related.

"_What are the name of the other two brothers?" _Juri was a bit confuse by her father's sudden question. She could tell something was wrong, yet she didn't question it.

"The older one is Haruka and the younger one Shiki, why?" Juri's curiosity had been sparked. Did her father knew them?

"_It's nothing sweety. I have to go, I have some work to do. I'll call you later, alright?" _before Juri was able to say anything, her father had ended the call.

That was definitely strange. Normally, Kaien would talk with his daughters for as long as he could. Usually, Juri or Yuki would have to be the ones to end the conversation. This was so out of the ordinary. Juri wondered if this had anything to do with something that she said. After all, her father started to act weirdly after she mentioned Kaname's name. Did had anything to do with that? Juri wondered if by any chance her father knew Kaname.

'_That's very unlikely. I'll have to investigate more about that later'_ thought Juri as she grabbed her phone and send her dad a quick text message.

_Don't forget to call Yuki and apologize for earlier_- Juri

Kaien had sighted when he received his daughter's text. He really needed to apologize to his youngest daughter. He was still shocked at her earlier outburst. Out of the two, Yuki has always been the calmest and peaceful. He was accustomed to this kind of attitude from Juri, but never from Yuki. Perhaps it was just the anger of the moment that lead Yuki to say the things she said, or so did he hoped.

Right at this moment, he had a bigger problem in mind. Based of what Juri had told him, that boy Yuki was "dating" was Rido Kuran's son. Kaien and Rido had never had a good relationship, nor the best history. They had met when they were teenagers, and have hated each other ever since. Not to mention that in the business world, their companies were rivals. That certainly didn't make things any better. And they were plenty of more reason on why he didn't got along with Rido, but he didn't want to think too much about them. Why out of all people did his daughter had to like a Kuran? He knew he was wrong on judging the poor boy based on who his father was but he couldn't help it. This was sure going to be an issue later one. He looked at the clock on the wall in front of his desk, it was only 8:15 pm. He would call Yuki later.

_With Yuki_

After a long day and a fabulous date with Kaname, Yuki was glad to be back in her room. She was looking forward taking a long shower and going to bed. She was rather tired, she could do her homework tomorrow. She was thinking that she really should apologize to her sister and dad. She shouldn't have yelled at them the way did, she just couldn't help it. She decided she would talk to her sister after she got out of the shower. Placing her purse and coat on her bed, she gather all the things she needed to take a shower. Before she got to the bathroom, she heard the annoying beep her phone made every time she got a text. She quickly took a look at it, it was from Kaname.

_Be very glad you have no brothers, they are a pain in the ass- _Kaname

Yuki laughed at his text. Honestly, had had his brothers done this time? More than once, Yuki had imagined how her life would've been if her mother had lived long enough to give birth to her younger brother, the one she was expecting when she died. She always thought it would be pretty cool to have a brother. Apparently, right now Kaname thought it would be the worse thing ever. Yuki was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone was again, but this time it was a call. It was father. Hesitating, she answered.

"Hey" she answered.

"_Hello Yuki, since I'm not really good at this kind of things, I'm just going to say that I'm sorry about earlier. You were right when you say you were no longer a child and I was wrong. I'm sorry"_

To say Yuki was shocked was understandable. She really wasn't expecting this. She thought her father wouldn't stop bugging her about it. After all, she has always been the baby of the family. Even when she and Juri were barely minutes apart, Kaien always treated Yuki like a baby. Probably because of her sweet and innocent personality. Juri on the other side, was more fierce and independent. Of course, Kaien worried equally about both, but he knew that Yuki was a bit too naive for her own good. Which is why he was inclined to protect his younger daughter a bit more than he protected his older one.

"No dad, it's fine. I should be the one apologizing. No matter how angry I get, I shouldn't yell at you, or Juri, that way. After all, all you guys were trying to do was protecting me. I should be the one saying sorry. But you both need to understand that I need to grow up too" as much as Yuki loved her father, she needed him to understand that she was no longer a little girl. Kaien just sighted.

"_I know sweetheart. Is just that..." _Kaien paused for second. "_Whenever I look at Juri, I can't help but see myself in her. As you have pointed out plenty of time, Juri and I have very similar personalities. Sure, she got somethings on your mother, but she mainly got everything from me. Which is why is easier for me to be more flexible with her, because I know she would do the same thing I would do. You on the other side, you are way too much like your mother. And I can help but feel the urge to protect you. You have always been my sweet little girl, and it's hard for me to admit that you won't stay that way forever. I'm sorry" _Yuki was taken back by her father's words. She had never seen the whole situation from that point of view, neither she had thought about it that way. Now she could understand things so much better.

"Dad, you know that I have to grow up no matter what. And I know that in your eyes I will always be your little girl, but you need to trust me a bit more, nee. I promise you I won't do anything stupid" Yuki told her dad with a small laugh.

"_Fine, I got the message. Am I forgiven then?"_

"Dad when have I not forgiven you for stupid things like this?" Yuki asked in a playful tone.

"_You are right sweety. I love you. You know that right?" _Kaien asked. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I know dad, I love you too" she reply.

"_Good, well as much as I wish to continue this conversation, I have to go. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight dad" after Yuki said goodbye, the call ended. Yuki placed her phone on the table next to her bed and connected it to the charger. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom. A warm shower will feel like heaven right now.

About 30 minutes later, Yuki was out of the bathroom, already dressed in her favorite pajamas. On her bed, she saw a box. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. On top of the box was a small note with a dedicated handwriting in it. There was only one word on the note: "_Sorry."_ Yuki immediately recognized the handwriting, it was her sister's. Carefully, she opened the box and gave a little gasp. The box was filled with different pastries, all of Yuki's favorites to be exact. She quickly closed the box and grabbed it, then headed towards her sister's room. As quietly as possible, she opened the door. Juri was sitting on her desk, working on something on her laptop. Her back was facing the door through which Yuki had just entered, and her headphones were plugged in, meaning she didn't notice when Yuki walked into her room. Yuki placed the box on Juri's bed and walked towards her sister. Once she reached her, she hugged her from behind. At first, Juri gave a little jump of surprise, but when she saw the dedicated arms around her neck and the mop of brown hair blocking her view, she immediately knew who it was.

"I'm guessing I'm forgiven then" Juri said, Yuki just nodded and let go of her sister.

"Where did you get these?" Yuki ask as she sat on Juri's bed, eating one of the delicious treats.

"In a small bakery in town" Juri reply. Right after her awkward moment with Haruka, she had bumped into Leia and Zero. They were both going into town to get some things and invited Juri. She decided to go and buy the pastries for Yuki, knowing it would be the best way to earn her sister back. Yuki just nodded at her and offered her a pastry.

An hour later, Juri and Yuki were laying in bed, watching some random movie Juri had found. The pastry box was halfway done and Juri had a stomach ache thanks to all the sugar she had just consumed. She looked to her right and saw Yuki fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile at her sister. Although it wasn't really that late, she was feeling kinda tired. She turned off the TV and covered both, herself and Yuki, with the thick blankets. In less than 30 minutes, she was also fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello guys!_

_I'm finally back! I'm so so so sorry about the delay. I had a sever case of writer's block and when I finally had the idea of what I wanted to do, I broke my arm and it was a pain the ass to type. To make matter even worse, I started school about 3 weeks ago, and I've been bombarded with work ever since. It's been hell. I don't know what was I smoking the second I thought being a chemistry major would be fun. Trust me, is not. It a fucking pain in the ass. But thanks to my lovely boyfriend who helped me with my homework and other works I had to do, I was done early and decided to just work on the chapter. So here it is, finally done and uploaded. I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Nina-chan~_

_**WARNING:**__ Lots of fluff in this chapter, may cause nose bleed._

_PS: I want to thank everyone who has send me their review and had favorited my story. You guys are the best._

**Chapter 12: Memories of a Lonely Heart**

_It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was warm, yet a cold breeze refreshed the day. There was not a single cloud on the sky, and the flowers had already started to bloom. A beautiful woman was sitting at a park bench watching her two little boys play in the park. Her long wavy hair was tied into a high ponytail, allowing her beautiful face to be show without anything getting on the way. A big smile adorned the woman's face and her kind brown eyes sparkle with happiness. Spring had finally arrived and there were so many things she couldn't wait to do with her two little boys. She wanted to take them to the park, take them camping, and many other fun things she used to do with her parents when she was a little girl. Her two sons were her reason for living. She loved them more than anything, and she would do anything for them. If she had her two little angels, she didn't need anyone else, not even Rido. The man had never loved her, she was just another piece in his collection. But as much as Kazumi wanted to hate Rido, she couldn't. Not only had she loved that man more than she has ever loved any other, he also had given her everything she lived for, her sons. Every time she looked into their eyes, she couldn't help but think of the man she once loved._

"_Mommy!" Little four year old Haruka called for her as he ran towards his mother, Kaname right behind him. Both of their cheeks were slightly pink due to all the running and playing they have been doing._

_Since today has been such a beautiful day, and Kazumi had the rare day off, she decided to take her boys to the park. It has been a very long time since they did something like this. Most of the time Kazumi was too busy working, therefore she had very little time to spend with her sons. She was so grateful that her sister was always willing to watch over them. Today was different. She had promised them that she would take them to the park, and she was not going to let them down._

"_What is it Haru?" She asked her oldest son._

"_Can we go for ice-cream before we go home? Please!" Haruka begged with his best puppy look, which he knew his mother couldn't resist. At the mention of ice-cream, Kaname groaned. It was still a mystery to Kazumi why his younger son didn't like ice-cream, or any other sweet for the matter fact. The sweets her son did liked were very minimal, and also strange. She had never met a little three year old who didn't like candy. But she knew her son was not your average three year old. _

"_I really shouldn't be letting you have any ice-cream before dinner, but I guess today I can make an exception. Don't worry Kaname, I'll get you some sour green apples instead of ice-cream. Does it sound like a deal?" Both kids nodded eagerly. "But instead, you both have to eat your veggies at dinner tonight, is that clear?" Again, they both nodded, yet they weren't as excited as they were before. Kazumi smiled at them and hand them their little hoodies, which they immediately put on._

_Grabbing both of their hand, Kazumi started walking toward the town to get the ice-cream and apples. She didn't exactly lived in the best town, but she could afford the rent here, so she had no other option but to like it. She also found a job nearby, so it was perfect, at least for now. She wished for her sons to grow up in a better place, but that would mean she would have to hand them to Rido, something she would never do. She knew that given the situation, Rido would take care of them, or so she hoped. But she also knew how emotionless and cold Rido was. She didn't want her sons to grow up with a man who would never show them affection. She wanted them to grow up knowing that there was someone who loved them. Soon, they arrived to the ice-cream shop. After getting Haruka a big, cookies and cream ice cone, they headed towards the little store around the corner where fruits and vegetables were sold. After picking a couple apples for Kaname, she headed home. Soon, it was going to get dark and she didn't want to be out by then. Besides, she still needed to cook dinner. Once home, she put Haruka and Kaname down for a quick nap before dinner time. As she cooked, she couldn't help but think on how different her life would've been if she had listen to her parents back when she was young. She could've gone to school, finish school, probably found a good boyfriend, have a good job, and practically have a perfect life. Later one the would've children and live happily ever after. But if she would've done so, those children wouldn't be Haruka and Kaname, and she simply couldn't imagine life without them. Sure, her life would've been a lot easier, but at the same time boring and pointless. She wouldn't have those two amazing kids she had, and she wouldn't have gained a sister like Harumi. And those were the three persons in her life she wasn't willing to give up. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a small hand pulling the long sleeve of her shirt._

"_Mommy, I had a bad dream." She looked down to see Haruka rubbing his eyes, trying not to cry._

"_What happened?" Kazumi asked as she picked up Haruka in his arms and went and sat in one of the chairs by the dining table, sitting Haruka on her lap. Slowly, Haruka told her his dream. Kazumi listen attentively to her small son, and once he was done, she comfort him. After a couple minutes, Haruka was able to calm down._

"_Nee Haru-kun, dinner is almost done. Why don't you go and wake up Kaname so we can have dinner. I promise I'll play something for you guys later on." Smiling, Haruka nodded at his mother and went to wake up his brother. In the meantime, Kazumi turned off the stove and served the food so that when the kids came to eat, it wouldn't be as hot. Soon, Haruka arrived with a sleeping-looking Kaname. She couldn't help but smile, her boys were too adorable._

_Soon, it came the dreaded mission of making the kids eat their veggies. Kaname wasn't that much of a problem. He was willing to eat his veggies, as long as she didn't force him to eat peas. Kazumi took that deal. Now Haruka, was a totally different story. It was almost impossible to make that kid eat his food. After a lot of fighting and insisting, Haruka ate at least a quarter of his vegetable. Kazumi knew better than to push it, because it wasn't going to happen. Once dinner was done she had given the boys a bath, and then came the hardest part of the night, make them gp sleep._

"_Mommy you promised you would play for us." Haruka reminded her. On the bed next to his, Kaname nodded eagerly. They both loved when their mother sang and played for them._

"_Alright boys, just give me a second." Kazumi left the room and headed towards hers, where she quickly found her old, beat up guitar. It was pretty beat up due to all the use, and the years she's had it, but she could never get read of it. This guitar brought her so many memories and she couldn't just get rid of them. After tugging both boys under the blanket, she sat in a nearby chair and started singing and playing. Her voice was soft and calming, bringing everyone who heard her a calming feeling._

_**We've all got scars as big as ours**_

_**A token for the pain we hide inside of us**_

_**Everyone's scared that somebody knows**_

_**You keep it inside, yeah, that's how it goes**_

_**If you've ever heard a beating heart**_

_**A rhythm for the songs we're too afraid to sing**_

_**Nobody here is perfectly fine**_

_**A delicate frame, a fragile design**_

_**If there's a hole in your heart**_

_**You gotta pull it together**_

_**It takes the courage to start**_

_**But now is better than never**_

_**It takes a push and a shove**_

_**Somehow it's never enough**_

_**And it's alarming how quick you could forget that**_

_**Nothing's bigger than love**_

_**Nothing's bigger than love**_

_**Nothing's bigger than love**_

_**All you need, all you need is love**_

_By the time Kazumi had finish singing, both of her boys were asleep. Carefully, she kissed both of their foreheads and wished them good night._

Haruka suddenly woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He hardly remembers the last time he dreamed about his mother. It has been so long that he couldn't even figure out why was he dreaming about her now. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother and thought about her daily, but he didn't like when his own memories betrayed him like this. It took him so long to finally get over his mother's death, he didn't need to be reminded of the past. He wanted to move forward, not live trapped in his own memories forever. He got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once in there, he washed his face with some cold water, hoping that would help him calm down. After he was done cleaning his face, he went back to his room and sat on his bed. He knew he was not going to be able to go back to sleep, he never could. On the positive side, next day they didn't have classes. Haruka decided to go and do the only thing that would calm him down, take a walk. Grabbing his phone and headphones, a pair of shoes and a hoodie, Haruka was ready to go. He was able to walk past the "guards" by telling them he was going to nurse. Instead, he headed to the back of the school. He knew there wouldn't be anyone around, after all he had done thing before. As soon as he left the building, a rush of cold air hit him. It was already mid October and the temperatures had been dropping, specially at night. But Haruka didn't mind, he actually liked this kind of temperatures. Hot enough for you to be outside, yet cold enough to be comfortable. He sat in a nearby bench and just stared at the sky. The night was beautiful and there wasn't a single cloud on the sky. Haruka was so into his own thoughts, he didn't even bother listening to music, which was what he originally intended to do.

"You know, if you were to get caught it would be very hard to cover for your sorry ass." A deep voice snapped Haruka out of his thoughts. When he turned around to see who it was, he found Kaname.

"I know you would found a way to cover for me." Haruka told his brother with a smile. Ever since they were studying in this school, Kaname was the one who always covered for his brothers, both of them. No matter in which kind of problem they got, Kaname always found a way to save their sorry asses. It help that out of the three, Kaname was the calmest and most serious one. The fact that he was the top student in the school and class president also helped. This was a power that Haruka and Shiki, specially Haruka, abuse every time.

"No I won't." Responded Kaname. Haruka knew his brother was lying, but decided to do nothing about it. Instead, he moved to the side of the bench, giving Kaname enough space to sit.

"How did you know I was here?" Asked Haruka. He was pretty sure he hadn't told any of them he was going out. And they were sleeping when he left.

"You know how much of a light sleeper I am. I woke up the second I heard the door. I know how much you love to sleep, so I figure that if you weren't sleeping, something must be going on." Haruka smiled at his brother. If there was someone who knew him like the back of his hand, that was Kaname.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all. I thought the fresh air would do me some good." Replied Haruka.

"You dreamed about mom again, didn't you?" Kaname asked, Haruka just nodded. He knew better than to lie to Kaname, after all he was able to see right through his lies.

Ever since their mother had died, Haruka and Kaname had agree to not talk about their mother. They both loved her, and they would never forget her, but it did them no good to be stuck in the past. They didn't have anyone told talk to them about their mother, which made matter a little bit easier for them. Haruka had promised himself that he was going to be strong, for his little brother, just like he had promised his mother. Some days, this was an easy task, others, not so much. In the eyes of many, they would think Haruka and Kaname were perfectly fine boys. In reality, this was a complete lie. Haruka knew how hard his brother had it. Kaname hated himself because he thought he was just like their father. Everyone who knew Kaname and Rido, always made the remark of how much they looked alike. Kaname hated it. He hated his father and the last thing he wanted was to be like him. Haruka didn't agree with this. Sure, his father and brother did look alike and both of them had very strong characters, but that was where the similarities ended. Rido was cold, uncaring, manipulative, and practically had no feeling for anyone other than himself. Kaname was serious and all, but he also had a soft side. Kaname was nothing like their father, and Haruka didn't know what lead him to believe that. Haruka knew Kaname better than anyone else, and he could guarantee it. This is why Haruka was the way he was. He knew how his brother felt, so he decided to make his brother's burden easier by always lifting his mood.

"I miss her." Kaname admitted. This took Haruka by surprise, since he wasn't expecting those words to come out of his brother's mouth. Out of the three Kuran boys, Kaname was the more reserved one when it came down to expressing his feelings. Whenever he actually expressed his feeling, as because he was about to burst.

"I miss her too." Said Haruka. In any other situation, he would've made fun of his brother for being so sensible, but there was no need for that here, specially when he felt the same way. Haruka knew exactly how hard this has been for Kaname, and he missed their mother just as much as Kaname did. Being the oldest, Haruka always tried his bed to remain strong for his two younger brothers, specially for Kaname. He loved Shiki and he would do anything for him, but he and Kaname shared a bond that no matter what, he and Shiki would never share.

"Remember all the things she use to do just to make us eat our vegetables?" Kaname asked with a smile.

"If you are talking about the veggie milkshake she once made for us, then yes I remember." Answered Haruka as a shiver went down his spine. No matter how many years have past, he would forever remember than milkshake.

_-Flashback-_

"_Haru-kun, Kaname-kun, you both need to eat your veggies. Otherwise the big bad monster is going to come and get you both." Kazumi was trying to make her five and four year old sons to eat their veggies. Usually, Kaname had no problem completing this task. He liked of the the veggies she gave him. But lately, he had been in that stage where all he does is copy whatever other people do. And of course, lately he had been copying his favorite person in the world, his brother. If Haruka didn't want to do something, then Kaname wouldn't do it either. This caused Kazumi a lot of trouble, since her usually calm and obedient child, was becoming more and more like his mischievous older brother._

"_We don't want to eat them." Haruka broke the silence that had suddenly filled the kitchen. Kaname nodded, agreeing with his brother. Suddenly, a brilliant came to Kazumi's mind. She knew just the right way to make her kids eat their veggies._

"_Alright boys, if you guys don't want to eat them, I won't insist. How about you two go and watch some TV while I make you dessert?" Kazumi had a smile on her face that would scare the living crap out of anyone, but her two little angels didn't know better. They smiled at their mother as they headed towards the living room._

_In the kitchen, Kazumi had taken the veggies her two sons refused to eat and put them on a blender. Peas, broccoli, carrots and everything else went in. She had seen on some cooking show someone doing something similar, but she didn't exactly recalled what else they put on it. She did remember that they put some orange juice, so she decided to do that as well. After blending it all together, the result was a thick green milkshake-like drink. She could make her kids believe it was just a milkshake._

"_Here you go guys." She brought the drinks over to the kids, who didn't even bother asking about the color. As soon as they both took a sip, they spat it right out._

"_Mommy this is really, really gross." Said Kaname, since Haruka was still trying to recover from the horrible drink._

"_No it's not. Let me have a taste, I'm sure you guys are just overreacting." Kaname handed Kazumi his little cup, and as soon as Kazumi tasted, she wanted to puke. This thing was disgusting! Had she really tried to feed it to her kids? No wonder they didn't even drank it._

"_You are absolutely right, this is really gross. Mommy is sorry guys, I guess I shouldn't have try to do something like this without the recipe. I'll just get you both some ice-cream." And with that, she grabbed the cups and took them back to the kitchen, promising herself that she would never, ever made something like that again.  
_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I swear I'm never going to forget the taste of that thing for as long as I live." Kaname couldn't help but laugh at his brother's comment. Like Haruka, he would never forget the taste of the so called "milkshake."

"Why do you think she never told anyone?" Asked Kaname.

"Told anyone about what?"

"About her being sick. Why do you think she waited until it was too late? Maybe if she would've told someone earlier on, she could've been safe." This was one of the questions Kaname asked himself daily. The sickness his mother had died from wasn't something that happened from one day to another. It took time, and they were symptoms. Yet, his mother never told anyone about anything. He was sure that if his mother would've gotten help, she would be alive.

"I don't know." Was Haruka's answer. "Perhaps she didn't want to worried anyone. We were too young to understand what was going on, and no one ever bother to tell us anything so I guess this is one of those things we are never going to know about." After their mother's dead, they had lost contact with their aunt, and anyone else who knew their mother, other than Rido. No one ever told them anything about their mother until they were grown ups. Rido refused to talk about her, and they didn't ask.

Haruka and Kaname had no relationship with their father what so ever. Sure, they looked alike and beared the same name, but that was about it. Rido was never a father to anyone of them, Shiki included. Rido was distant, and was never there for his family. He wasn't there on birthdays, vacations, school presentations, art shows, anything. In their minds, they didn't have a dad. Rido loved no one other than himself, and his money, and he probably would never love anyone. At the beginning, when their mother had just died and they have just moved in with Rido, was the worse time of their lives. They felt so lonely. Despite Senri and Shiki being as nice as they were, they were stranger to Kaname and Haruka, and their 'father' never had time for anything. They felt so alone, and they just wanted their mother. Eventually, as time went by, they grew out of that stage. Senri became like a mother to them. Always caring about their well being, and making sure they didn't need anything. But in days like this, they missed their mother. Kaname took a deep breath and threw his head back, looking at the night sky. Suddenly, a question came to his head.

"You think she's watching over us?" Kaname asked his brother.

"I don't think so." Haruka smiled. "I know so. I know that no matter where she is, she's always going to be watching over us. She knows we would be too much of a hazard if she didn't" As Haruka said this, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. They both sat there in silence. It was a very comforting silence, and none of them wanted to break it.

"You know, I think this is the most emotional conversation we have had in years." Haruka commented with a laugh. Kaname agreed.

"Yea, when was the last time we had a conversation like this. Four maybe five years ago?"

"About." Haruka answered. As the minutes went by, the temperatures started to drop. Even for someone like Kaname, who loved the cold, was starting to get a little chilly.

"I say we go inside before we catch a cold or get caught." Haruka suggest as he got up from the bench. Kaname copied his action. Both of them sneaked back in the school as quietly as possible, and made it back to their rooms. After wishing each other goodnight, they headed to bed.

For the first time in a very long time, Haruka felt happy after dreaming about his mom. Normally, he would be all melancholic and depress, but no today. The conversation he had with Kaname had really worked wonders, and he didn't even realize it. It has been a long time since he last talked about his mother, with anyone. He guessed that was all he needed. And for the first time ever, he was able to fall asleep after dream about his mother.

**DONE!**

**Finally! Jeez that took longer than I planned, and I'm sorry. As far as school doesn't try to kill me with work, I'll try to have the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading. Reviews are always welcome, and I'm always more than happy to listen to you all or answer your questions. Thank you for the support, and I hope the have the next chapter up soon.**

**PS: The song I used in the chapter is called Bigger Than Love, by My Favorite Highway.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone!_

_I'M BACK! Sorry it took me freaking long to upload the chapter, but there has been a lot of shit happening in my life. Let me just start by saying that I hate being a college student. Is a pain in my fucking ass! I have more work than time in a day to do it. The fact that I'm a freaking procrastinator doesn't help much. If that's not enough, my boyfriend's laptop broke and I let him borrow me until he got a new one. He needed it more than I did, and since I use Google docs to write my stories, I figure I could just finish it anywhere, even from my phone. The tricky thing was that I couldn't upload it from mobile. And the computers in my school wouldn't allow me to do it either. If any of you know how to upload chapters from mobile, I will really appreciate if you told me how to do it, just in case something like that happens again. But anyways, the important thing is that my boyfriend finally got his laptop and I got mine back! So now I'm able to upload the new chapter. I hope you all like it. I had some requests asking about a KanamexYuki chapter, so here you guys have it. I've been also working in some other fics, and I have a new idea for a Vampire Knight one. Just bear with me until they are good enough to be uploaded. Anyways, I'll shut up now so you guys can read the chapter._

_Nina~_

**Chapter 13: Studying**

"So in order to get the right answer you need to make sure you multiply both sides by the factors. That's the step you are missing."

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and while most students were out buying their costumes for the halloween dance next week, Kaname and Yuki were stuck in her room, studying. Since Yuki had been so distracted getting everything ready for the dance, she had totally forgotten that she had a math exam coming up, more specifically, tomorrow. When Kaname saw Yuki panicking about not knowing anything for her exam, he offered to help her. Of course, he never expected Yuki to be as bad in math as she was, yet, he didn't mind helping her at all, mainly because the benefits outweighed the consequences. Sure, he had to repeat himself like 20 times before Yuki finally understood what he was trying to teach her, but the fact that he got to spend the whole day with her without anyone bothering them, made everything worth it. Her sister was out together with the rest of her friends doing some last minute shopping for the dance, and his brothers were nowhere to be found. Kaname assumed Shiki was with Rima and Haruka went with Juri shopping, just to make her life miserable. Also, Yuki's current outfit was an added bonus. Since it was the weekend and Yuki had no plans of leaving her room, she was dressed in a pair of black shorts, which showed her amazing slender legs, and a dark gray tank top, nothing more. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, which expose her beautiful and creamy neck and shoulders. Her tank top was a little tight on her, which emphasise all of her curves. It had taken Kaname all of his autocontrol to not rape Yuki the instant he saw her dressed like that. Even during their studying session, Kaname had been very very tempted to just stop studying and do other things, which he was sure they would both enjoy. But he wasn't that kind of guy, so he was able to control himself.

After explaining the complicated looking problem to Yuki step by step, Kaname was waiting to see if she finally understood it. By the look on her face, that didn't happen. Kaname took a deep breath. No even Shiki was this bad at math, and that was saying something.

"How about we take a break." Kaname suggested. Yuki's face lighted up at the mention of this words.

"That sounds great. Thank you so much for helping me Kaname. I know I'm a pain in the ass to deal with." Yuki felt bad that she was forcing Kaname to help her. Kaname smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"No need to thank me. I'm more than happy to help you, I just wish you would've asked for help a little bit earlier."

"Sorry, I totally forgot I had this test coming up. I guess with the whole dance thing my mind wasn't exactly on the classes." Yuki explained. Kaname just nodded and kissed her.

Kissing Yuki had become one of Kaname's favorite things to do. Yuki's kisses were sweet, and always left him wanting more. Ever since they have become a couple, he had been abusing of this power. And yes, ever since about a week ago, they were an official couple. Within the next two days, everyone in the school knew that Kuran Kaname and Cross Yuki were dating. Some people couldn't believe someone like Kaname would date someone like Yuki, and others thought they made a cute couple. When Sara heard about this news, she almost went in a murderous rampage. Yet, due to Leia's intervention, Sara hasn't done anything, at least not yet. Everyone else was happy for both of them. Haruka and Shiki teased Kaname beyond belief, but they were both happy to see their brother smiling once again. Juri was extremely happy that Yuki had finally 'grown up' as she put it. Their friends were also happy for them. They all thought they made the most adorable couple ever.

"Are you sure your mind was only on the dance? Or were you thinking of certain someone?" Kaname teased her after he broke up the kiss. He reminded very close to her. Close enough that she could practically felt his warm body against her. Yuki blushed at Kaname's question, and tried to look away.

Kaname smiled and gently, turned Yuki's face to face him. He then proceeded to kiss her again. This time, it wasn't a sweet or gentle kiss. Time time, it was one full of passion. Yuki, who was previously sitting crossed-legged on the flood, was now sitting on Kaname's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck while her hands played with his hair. Yuki would never say this outloud, but she simply loved Kaname's hair. It was soft and silky, not to mention long enough for her to run her hands through it. Kaname's arms were wrapped around her waist, while his fingers draw imaginary circles on her lower back. The temperature of the room suddenly started to raise as their kiss became more and more intense. Slowly, Kaname licked Yuki's lower lip, asking her for entrance, which was immediately granted. His tongue immediately went and explore Yuki's mouth, then went and play with her shy tongue. None of the previous kisses had been this intense, and both of them were in heaven. Just when they were about to move things to the next level, Kaname's phone ran.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Cursed Kaname, who was currently too busy kissing down Yuki's neck to even look at his phone to see who was calling.

"Kaname you pick that up, maybe is something important." Yuki said. She didn't want Kaname to stop doing whatever he was doing, but the call might be something important. Kaname groaned as he let go of Yuki. Taking a couple breaths to calm his breathing, he picked up his phone

"What?" Kaname asked once she picked up the call. He was not happy that his amazing moment with Yuki had been interrupted.

"_Nii-san I need your help. You locked the room and I don't have a key. Can you come open it for me?" _Asked Shiki from the other line. Kaname was seriously debating whether he should just tell his brother to go fuck himself, or go and help him. The sight in front of him wasn't helping much. Yuki was sitting right in front of him, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks, more like her whole face, were covered by a lovely shade of pink that Kaname thought was the most adorable thing ever. Her shirt was slightly up, giving Kaname the perfect view of her stomach and that sexy belly button piercing of hers. He was going to go mental, and it was all Yuki's fault.

"I'll be over in about 10 minutes." Was Kaname final decision. He knew that if he said no to his brother and stayed, he might end up doing something he would regret later on. After ending the call, Kaname took a deep breath and stood up from the floor.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes." After he said this, he kissed Yuki on the top of her head and left the room.

Yuki's brain was still trying to process what the hell had just happened. One minute she and Kaname were studying, and the next one they were all over each other. Her whole body felt like jelly and her mind was screaming for her to go after Kaname and bring him back to the room. She couldn't believe it! She had never experience something like this. What was wrong with her? Sure, she and Kaname were dating, but only for like a week. She shouldn't be feeling this kind of feelings. Then again, it is Kaname who we are talking about. After shaking her head a couple times to get rid of those thoughts, Yuki went back to the math problem in front of her. Maybe if she was lucky, she would finally finish it before Kaname came back.

As Kaname walked from Yuki's room back to his, he couldn't stop thinking of what just happened between him and Yuki. A part of him wanted to strangle the living shit out of Shiki for interrupting them, but the other part of him was glad for the interruption. God knows what would've happened if Shiki wouldn't have called. It was almost unbelievable the effect Yuki had on him. No other girl had manage to make Kaname feel the way he feels when he's with Yuki, not even Sara. A part of him absolutely loved it, while the other one was going mental. It was very hard to see Kaname lose grip of his emotions. He usually kept them under control, and never allowed them to get the best of him. But ever since he started dating Yuki, this has become a very difficult task. He didn't know what it was about her that made him lose control. And this was something that he was sure was going to bring him lots of trouble in the future. Soon, Kaname finally reached his dorm. Shiki was sitting on the floor right next to the door.

"Honestly Shiki, just carry your fucking keys with you. You know I always lock the door." Kaname said as he tried to open the door. This was becoming a little bit of a difficult task since he was still rather pissed at his brother. Shiki, of course, notice this.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know you were going out. I thought you said you had some work to catch up on so I figure you were just going to be here all day. Did I interrupt something between you and Yuki?" At Shiki's question, Kaname's cheeks gained a cute pink color, something extremely rare on him. Shiki smirked at his brother. "So I did. Finally you've gotten laid!"

Kaname just took a deep breath.

"You didn't interrupt anything. If you would've done so, I would've fucking murder you already. And please, stop hanging out with Haruka, you are starting to become just like him." Shiki smiled at Kaname's comment. "I didn't meant that as a compliment."

"I know." Was Shiki's response. "I'm sorry, I won't interrupt you and Yuki again." Finally, Kaname opened the door for Shiki. As soon as this task was accomplished, he headed back to Yuki's room.

In her room, Yuki was currently laying down in the floor, waiting for Kaname to return. She had tried to finish up the problem she was working on, but she was stuck once again. Honestly, she shouldn't even bother studying anymore. She was not going to pass this exam. Math was definitely her strongest subject, normally she only did good enough to pass. Kaname was helping her a lot, but even with his help she didn't have much hope. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Kaname had walked back into her room.

"Tiered already?" He asked her when he saw her. Yuki shocked her head, she wasn't exactly tired, she was just tired of homework. This time, she sat in one of the chairs near the table. Before she or Kaname could say anything, her stomach made a weird noise. Kaname just smiled at her. "Come on, lets go get dinner. No matter how much I try to help you I'm sure you won't pass your exam tomorrow."

"You are probably right about that. Give me a minute while I change." Kaname wished that Yuki would just stay in that outfit the whole day, but he didn't want anyone else seeing her like that. He was the only one who had the privilege. After looking for some clothes, Yuki headed to the bathroom to change. In less than ten minutes she was ready, dressed in a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. "Shall we go?" Kaname nodded and then they both headed down to the dining room.

The dining room wasn't very crowded today. Most of the students were out buying whatever they needed for the dance next week. Some others were visiting their families. There were only a few students currently in the school, something none of them minded. This was probably the only day they were going to have some peace and quiet around. Whenever their friends were around, that was something that rarely happened. After getting their food, they sat by a table a little bit far away from everyone else. On their way there, Yuki couldn't help but hear all of the comments girls were saying behind her back. Some of them said that she and Kaname made a cute couple, while others didn't thought the same thing. Some of them went to the point of believing that there was something forcing Kaname to date Yuki.

"Just ignore them." Kaname had told her. In all honesty, he wanted to do what he liked to call a 'Zero scene' and just tell everyone to fuck themselves, but he controlled himself. After all, none of them were worth his time. After a quiet dinner, they both decided to go back to their rooms. Kaname had some homework to do and so did Yuki. On their way out of the dining room, they found Sara. The second Sara saw Yuki and Kaname together, holding hands, a killing aura appeared around her.

"Kaname, what a surprise, I been wanting to talk to you." Sara said, then she gave Yuki a dirty look. "In private."

"I'm sure you and I have nothing to talk about, and if we did, we can talk in front of Yuki." Kaname responded. Yuki was almost scare by the change of Kaname's voice. It always happened whenever he was talking to Sara, or someone who wasn't their friend. He turned so serious, it almost scared Yuki.

"It's alright Kaname, don't worry about it. I'll just wait for you by the stairs." Yuki said. After giving him one last look, she left. She didn't want to be in the middle of the fight she was sure was going to happen. Sara had enough reasons to hate her, and the last thing she wanted was to give her another one.

After Sara saw Yuki disappear, she finally spoke. "So the rumors were true, you two are actually dating. I just thought it was some funny joke."

"Sorry to disappoint you Sara, but Yuki is my girlfriend. Now if that's all you wanted to know, I'll leave." Unfortunately for Kaname, Sara stopped him before he could get away from her.

"Why her? You can have any girl in this school, more importantly, you can have me. I'm so much better and far more beautiful that her. What does she has that I don't? She's nothing more than a stupid naive girl that knows nothing about anything. She will be nothing more than a burden to you..." Before she could continue talking, Kaname had pushed her against the nearest wall, not really hurting her, but not being gentle either.

"Listen to me Sara, no matter how hard you tried, you can never measure up to Yuki. It doesn't matter how beautiful or how much better you think you are. I know you better than that. You are nothing but a shallow girl who can't stand when the people around you are happy. You are full envy, and you should be. Yuki is far more beautiful that you will ever be, not only physically, but she's also far more beautiful in the inside. No matter how hard you try, you would never be better than her. And while we are at it, let me give you a warning, keep away from Yuki. Trust me when I say, you don't wish to have me as an enemy. But if you do something to Yuki, you can have for sure I'll make your life miserable. Now leave us the hell alone." Throughout the whole conversation, Kaname's voice was low, yet it terrified Sara. He had never used this tone with her, and it scared her. The serious look on his eyes told her that he wasn't kidding. Kaname would destroy her, if he needed to.

After his conversation with Sara, Kaname headed towards the stairs. Yuki was waiting for him, sitting on the steps, playing some game of her fun. When Kaname saw her, he calmed down a little bit. He knew Yuki was very good at perceiving people's emotions, and he didn't want to worry her. He went and sat next to her. When Yuki notice Kaname was back, she turned off her game and smiled at him.

"Everything ok?" She asked, not knowing what else to ask. Kaname nodded. Yuki took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Kaname, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened between you and Sara? I can imagine what it was, but I want to hear it from you." Yuki said.

Kaname took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, sooner or later. He shouldn't keep something like this away from Yuki, but he just didn't want to involve her in that whole drama. Sara was that part of Kaname's past that he just wanted to forget, yet it keep coming back, like there was no escaping it. Looking at the brown haired girl next to him, he sighted. He needed to tell Yuki, she more than anyone had the right to know. For the beginning, Yuki had trust Kaname, now it was time for him to trust her.

"As you probably figured out, Sara and I dated for about two years. We broke up two years ago. I met Sara when I was a little boy. Her mother and mine are very good friends. Often, Sara and Leia would come over and play. As the years went by, Sara grew and became a beautiful woman, I will be a total hypocrite if I deny that. Eventually, we started dating. Haruka warned me that I shouldn't date her, and he was right, I just didn't listen. So, we started dating. I honestly knew nothing about Sara, I just thought I did. After two years, I caught her cheating on me. I can't say I was surprise, but I was hurt. Back then, my feelings for Sara were strong. I can't say I loved her, but I did held feelings for her. Everything went to hell after that happened. She tried talking to me, telling me it was accident and that she didn't mean to do so blablabla. I ignored her of course. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't get rid of her since we study together." Kaname finally explained her. Kaname never realize how much of a relieve this was. Yuki looked towards Kaname and smiled.

"Thank you Kaname, for trusting me with this." Yuki truly appreciated that Kaname trusted her enough to tell her something like that. She was pretty sure Sara was regretting her own actions.

"Well, enough depressing talk for the day. Let's go." And like that, the got up and headed to their room. Before separating, Kaname kissed Yuki right in the middle of the stairs. There were some students around, which caused Yuki to blush deeply.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaname said as he headed towards his room. Yuki did the same thing, and headed towards her. She still had some homework to finish, and a shower sounded like the best thing on earth for her right now.

_**And I'm done!**_

_**There you guys have it. I hoped you guys liked it. I hope all of you who wanted a KanamexYuki chapter liked it. Once again, I'm very sorry it took me so freaking long to upload. I really don't know when would I be able to upload the next chapter, since I have some exams coming up and I need to get working on some projects for my English class. But I promise that I'll try to upload it as soon as I can**_

_**Also, I wanted to ask you guys for some help. Next chapter will be the Halloween dance, and I need idea for the costumes. So what I want you to do is send me your ideas of COUPLE costumes that I can use. Although I have a couple ideas, I still need more. So please send in your ideas! See ya all next chapter!**_


	14. Important Note!

_**Hello Everyone! Nina's here! It's been such a long time. How you all doing?**_

_**I'm so so so so so sorry for taking as long as I am to upload the new chapter! And I'm sorry for making you believe this was a new chapter. But I needed to clear up some stuff for you guys. I'm really really sorry. I really am! I know I haven't uploaded anything since April, and I'm deeply sorry about it. I have bits of the chapter here and there, but I haven't had any time to actually sit down and work on it. A lot of this have been happening in my life, and I just haven't even had time to be myself. Here's what has happened since last time I uploaded a chapter, just so you guys can catch up:**_

_**I MADE IT THROUGH MY FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. I know it sounds very hard to believe but I did made it xD. I honestly thought I was going to fail at least half of my classes, but I did better than I expected. Passed all my classes and got honors while I was at it. YES! This is one of the reasons why I didn't really have any time to write the chapter. Through the whole month of April I was very concentrated on studying for my finals (which I swear they out to kill me) and working on my final projects and papers, and I was practically all over the place. And the two months following were not easy at all.**_

_**Secondly, I MOVED OUT! I finally was able to convince my father to let me go and be independent (for those of you who haven't figured it out, I'm my dad's youngest daughter, and while he has some step-daughters who are younger than me, I'm still his baby girl even tho I'm already almost 20 years old) It took a lot of effort, and a lot of begging, but I managed. So this last two months I've been between cleaning my dorm at the college, clearing my room at my dad's house and moving everything to my new apartment and making sure everything was in order. As well and buying all the furniture we needed and everything else. Believe it or not, is very hectic. One more thing kids, live with your parents as long as you can! Moving out is a trap that costs a lot of fucking money and has a shit ton of bills xD.**_

_**And lastly, and probably the most important one, I BECAME A MOM! About a month ago I gave birth to a pair of twin boys! And no, unfortunately I wasn't able to named them Zero and Ichiru, even tho I really wanted to do it ever since I was going to have twin boys. On top of everything they are identical, and I still couldn't name them that, but nevermind me and my otaku tendencies. I never told you guys that I was pregnant but now I'm letting you guys know. This is the reason why I had to move out of my house and get my own place. They are super cute and adorable and everytime I see them I want to puke rainbows. They really are cute. The kids have been taking most of my time, even when my sister and my boyfriend helps me out a lot, which is mainly why I can't really sit down and write the next chapter. **_

_**Please, don't worry, I'm not putting the story on hiatus or forgetting about it. I promise I would not do that. I know a lot of you really like the story and is my greatest pleasure to write for people who enjoy my writing. I'm hoping that within the next 2-3 weeks I'll have the new chapter. I promise you it won't take me longer than that. I'm very sorry about the wait, or for making you believe this was a chapter. But I really thought you guys needed to know what was going on before you started to think I abandoned the story or something. I swear that's not what I'm doing.**_

_**Once again guys, thank you for your amazing support and your incredible reviews. Believe me when I say I read every single one of them and you guys have no idea how happy they make me. Like I said I'll be back soon with the new chapter. Until then, please take care. make sure you don't get kidnapped by aliens or something from outer space. I hope to see ya all in the next chapter. I love you all and thank you for your support. **_

_**Nina-chan!**_


End file.
